La Luz de la Oscuridad
by Kouryuu Shizuka
Summary: Habiendo pasado el verano tranquilamente, Armando regresó a continuar sus estudios en Estados Unidos... Todo estaba en paz... O eso era lo que parecía ser... hasta que... algo regresa de nuevo del pasado.
1. La Luz de la Oscuridad 01

Capitulo 1 : Reencuentros

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! - grito Usagi, mirando su relog despertador. Salio corriendo de la cama, se visito a toda prisa (ya quisiera superman vestirse tan rapido) y bajo las escaleras volando - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Llego tardeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Y encima hoy es el primer dia de clase.... ¡No hay derechoooooooo!

En camino hacia la escuela, a la par de ella, se encontro con Minako, la cual tambien llegaba tarde. Por mas que intentaron darse prisa, no llegaron a la hora y el profesor les castigo afuera sujetando dos cubos de agua y con un cartel colgando del cuello con el motivo por el cual estaban alli.

*********

- ¡Me olvide el almuezro! - exclamo Usagi mientras sus sollozos se escuchaban por todo el lugar

- No te preocupes, compartiremos mi comida - le ofrecio Makoto

- Si, es buena idea - afirmo Minako con una gran sonrisa - Traje poco almuerzo, y con lo comilona que eres... no me extrañaria que todo desapareciera en un segundo

- Minako... no debes de decir esas cosas, es de mala educacion - le regaño Ami, mientras tomaba un sandwich de su bolsa, mientras que Usagi le ponia malas caras a su amiga

- Creo que Rei te esta pegando eso de que te metas conmigo - lloro Usagi, a la vez que tragaba un bocado de la comida de Makoto

Las presentes se miraron entre si, y de un momento a otro, empezaron a reir con muchisima alegria. Las clases terminaron, y se dirigieron hacia sus casas, quedando para mas tarde en el templo Hikawa, querian saber como le habia ido a Rei en su primer dia de escuela, aunque las razones de Usagi eran totalmente diferentes... sabia de antemano que la sacerdotisa se habia comprado unos comics nuevos y queria ir a echarles un vistazo...

***********

- ¡No! - exclamo Usagi, mientras corria a toda prisa hacia algun lugar - ¿Como es posible que llegue tarde dos veces en el mismo dia?

La chica de las coletas, se paro repentinamente a tomar algo de aire, giro su cabeza y se fijo en una pasteleria que habia en la cera de enfrente, y algo le extraño. Una chica de cabello corto y rojizo paso por delante. Tendria mas o menos su edad.

- ¿Uh? - se extraño Usagi - No puede ser ella... - penso, dirigiendose a toda prisa hacia aquella chica, la cual iba a un caminar algo apresurado.- ¿¡Natsuki!? ¡Natsuki!

La chica pelirroja paro, y dio media vuelta a ver quien era la persona que la estaba llamando. Usagi llego hasta ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡¡Usagi!! - exclamo la muchacha con una gran sorpresa y alegria

- ¡Natsu-chan! - le respondio Usagi con la misma expresion, ademas de darse un gran abrazo - Te vi de lejos, y no pense que fueras tu ¡has cambiado tanto!

- Hace mucho tiempo ya... que no nos veiamos - asintio Natsuki mientras observaba detenidamente a su amiga - Tu en cambio no has cambiado mucho ^___^

- ¿Y Shizuka? - pregunto ansiosa la rubia con la mirada iluminada

- ¿Mi prima? Esta trabajando en estos momentos ^___^, ahora mismo iba a hacerle el relevo... - confeso Natsuki inquieta, pensando en la enorme bronca que le echaria su prima al llegar mas tarde de lo acordado.

- ¡Oh no! - se escandalizo Usagi, mirando su relog y dandose cuenta de la hora que era - ¡Yo si que llego tarde! Natsuki,quedamos otro dia... y hablamos con calma ^_____^ ¿Te parece mañana?

- Uh, mañana imposible - nego la muchacha - Pasate cuando quieras por donde trabajamos Shizuka y yo... se llama Odisea, es...

- ¡Si! Una cafeteria que han abierto hace poco - interrumpio Usagi con prisas - Hemos oido hablar de ella ¡vale! ¡Nos vemos! 

Usagi se despidio a toda prisa, retomando su camino hacia el templo Hikawa. Natsuki hizo lo propio para ir a su lugar de trabajo.

**********

- Esta vez te has superado, Usagi - observo Rei algo molesta - Solo has llegado veinte minutos tarde, has batido tu propio record

- Tengo excusa para llegar tarde "Al menos el encuentro con Natsu-chan ademas de darme una alegria me sirve de excusa" - penso Usagi, sonriendo para sus adentros, mientras tomaba una galleta del plato que habia encima de la mesa del cuarto de Rei.

Ami dejo el libro que estaba leyendo en el suelo, y junto con sus amigas, miraron intrigadas a Usagi, la cual, las miraba extrañada a ellas, no entendia nada de porque la observaban de aquella manera.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto impaciente Minako

- Y bien... ¿que? - se extraño Usagi comiendo otra galleta

- ¿No nos vas a contar tu excusa? - curioseo Makoto

- SI no nos da ninguna, es que no tiene... - sugirio Rei - Solo era para dar una disculpa

- ¡Pues si que la tengo! - le llevo la contraria Usagi

- ¡Seguro que no! - le respondio Rei

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Chicas! - interrumpio Ami, intentando poner un poco de paz - ¿Que tal si dejais de discutir, y escuchamos a Usagi?

Las dos chicas asintieron, y tomaron asiento, una bien alejada de la otra.

- Me encontre de casualidad con una antigua amiga a la que no veia hace... poco antes de que Luna me despertase como Sailor Moon - explico Usagi sonriente

- Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo... - observo Makoto

- ¿Que paso? ¿Por que dejasteis de ser amigas? - pregunto Minako ansiosa

- Pues... es una historia triste - confeso Usagi - Sus tios y su prima sufrieron un accidente de coche, del que solo se salvo Shizuka, su prima, y tuvieron que marcharse de Japon por motivos de salud de ella, el tratamiento que la podia salvar estaba en Estados Unidos, y ese fue el motivo por el cual se marcho... ¡Y ahora parece que ha vuelto! ¡Y con Shizuka! ¡Que contenta estoy!

- ¡Nos alegramos mucho!

********

- Hola ^___^ - les saludo gentilmente un chico, ataviado con un delantal azul claro con el nombre de la cafeteria en morado en la parte del pecho mientras les mostraba una mesa para cinco personas a las muchachas - Bienvenidas a la Odisea

Las chicas se sentaron y observaron atentamente la cafeteria. Estaba graciosamente decorada con varias clases de azul, e iluminada con lamparas en las paredes de las mesas que se encontraban apegadas a la pared, y arriba en el techo, una vidriera con un dibujo que mostraba algo parecido a una gran nebulosa eliptica blanca. Al final, a un lado del local, se encontraba la barra metalizada, donde habia una chica preparando lo que parecia ser un cafe con un trozo de tarta.

- Wow, este sitio es realmente... 

- ¡Genial! - interrumpio Minako a Makoto, escuchando atentamente la musica que se escuchaba por los altavoces - ¡Y con buen gusto musical!

- No me extraña que asi tenga esa repuntacion... - añadio Rei

- Ahora veremos que tal es la comida - sonrio Usagi - Tambien hablan muy bien de ella, ¡sobre todo de la tarta de fresas!

- Siempre pensando en la comida, Usagi -rio Ami ante la mirada ambrienta de su amiga.

- Que van a tomar las señoritas - pregunto amable el camarero, con una libreta de notas en la mano.

- Perdona... - le dijo Usagi al camarero, cuando trajo las cosas que habian pedido - ¿Trabaja aqui Natsuki Tagami? 

- ¿Natsuki? Si, ahora mismo que digo que salga - sonrio el chico rubio, mientras se retiraba con la bandeja y desaparecia tras una puerta que estaba justo al lado de la barra.

- ¡¡Esto esta buenisimo!! - exclamo Usagi entre dientes comiendo un trozo de su tarta.

- ¡Ahg! Es asqueroso... - replico Rei viendo aquella escena - Al menos podrias cerrar la boca mientras masticas

- No vas a conseguir amargarme el trozo de tar... 

No pudo seguir hablando, pues lo que estaba comiendo se le atragando en la garganta y paso a beberse su refresco con gran rapidez. Despues suspiro y siguio comiendo

- Ciertamente, este pastel esta delicioso - afirmo Makoto - Ojala me dieran la receta...

- Es una receta secreta, lo siento... ^____^ - sonrio Natsuki haciendo una aparicion de sorpresa - Me alegro mucho de que os guste nuestra tarta.

Natsuki les conto que era una receta secreta familiar que habia pasado de generacion en generacion, y que se usaba en casi todas las tartas que se elaboraban alli, asi como muchas recetas mas. Las chicas charlaron un rato mas con la chica, y esta vio como Usagi miraba con impaciencia hacia todos los lados.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Usagi? - le pregunto Natsuki interesada

- Me dijistes que Shizuka tambien trabajaba aqui... 

- ¡Claro! - asintio la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa - Shizuka esta en la parte de atras de la cafeteria, motando un aparato que segun ella, le va a ir bien al local ¿por que no vas?

Usagi asintio con muchisima fuerza y muy contenta por ello. Se levanto de la silla y cruzo el pequeño pasillo en la parte de atras de la cafeteria, que llegaba a una sala, donde habia un pequeño escenario al fondo, junto a la pared varios sillones y en el centro algunas mesas, decorado en color madera todo.

- Ay Natsu... - suspiro una chica, que estaba de cunclillas, de espaldas a la entrada, manejando una caja negra - Creo que lo de comprar este karaoke al final no ha sido buena idea... ¡ como siempre tu llevas la razon no es justo ! ¡Ahh! - exclamo la muchacha retirando la mano rapidamente de la caja negra - ¡Y encima me da calambre! 

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Eh? - se extraño aquella muchacha, girando un poco la cabeza y viendo de reojo a la persona que se encontraba en el umbral - Perdon, te habia confundido con mi prima ^___^ - volvio a girar la cabeza a la maquina del karaoke - Esta parte de la cafeteria aun no esta abierta al publico... "Esa chica..." - penso ella, girandose con mas fuerza hacia atras para ver a esa persona. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Usagi!!!!!!!

El grito se oyo en todo el local, algunas personas que se encontraban alli se extrañaron por aquel grito. Las chicas se alarmaron y quisieron ir a ver que ocurria. Natsuki las tranqulizo.

- Eso es que Shizuka a visto a Usagi ^_____^ ¿vamos? - ofrecio a las chicas a ir junto con ellas.

Al llegar, vieron a las dos amigas abrazadas fuertemente, sin decir ninguna palabra, aquel gesto lo decia todo. Momentos despues se percataron de la presencia de sus amigas y se separaron. 

- Chicas, os presento a Shizuka... - sonrio Usagi 

- Hola - saludo Shizuka sonriente, mientras se secaba algun resto de lagrima de los ojos. La chica era alta y esbelta. De cabello corto por los hombros y ojos marrones, estaba vestida con un delantal machado de salsa de tomate o eso parecia ser.

- No tendreis problemas por estar aqui hablando con nosotras ¿no? - pregunto Ami preocupada

- Que va... - nego Natsuki con una sonrisa

- La Odisea es nuestra - confeso divertida Shizuka ante la mirada espectante de las chicas.

Minako ayudaba a montar el karaoke, pues ella tenia uno en su casa y sabia perfectamente como funcionaban, Shizuka prefirio montar las mesas de esa parte, al menos ellas no daban calambres ni se estropeaban si se caian al suelo, mientras Natsuki les relato su historia.

- Hace unos meses que Shizuka se recupero del todo de aquel accidente - confeso Natsuki, viendo como Shizuka salia con la excusa de ir a por unas bebidas - Decidimos volver a Japon y montar un negocio con parte de la herencia que le dejaron sus padres en el testamento y aqui esta el resultado ^___^. No quisimos avisar a nadie de que estabamos aqui hasta estar instaladas del todo... ademas, los medicos le recomendaron no agitarse demasiado con viejas, nuevas y futuras emociones, aunque desde que estamos aqui, nunca la habia visto tan saludable, es reconfortante....

- ¡Ya estoy aqui con....! ¡Ahhh! - grito Shizuka, tropezando con una silla y haciendo que todo lo que traia en la bandeja se cayera al suelo, haciendo un verdadero destrozo.

- Err.... Shizuka.... - titubeo Natsuki - Es la tercera vez que rompes algo, si sigues asi creo que habra que cerrar el negocio por quiebra...

- ¿Quiebra? - se extraño Ami - Si la cafeteria va muy bien por lo que se puede apreciar

- Lo digo porque el dinero se ira en reponer las cosas rotas...

- Vaaaaaale.... - asintio Shizuka algo apenada - Desde ahora mirare por donde piso ^__^

- ¿Es que antes no lo hacias? - pregunto Minako mirando con sorpresa a la chica, mientras recogia los pedazos rotos.

*********

- ¡Hasta mañana! - despido Shizuka a sus nuevas amigas

- ¡Nos vemos en la escuela! - le dijo Minako mientras desaparecian por una esquina.

- ¿Eres feliz? - pregunto Shizuka a su prima, lo cual ella solo le contesto con una agradable sonrisa, mientras limpiaba una mesa del local.

Fin del primer capitulo

Nota de la autora: Bueno, exactamente no quedo como yo me imaginaba, esta algo flojo, pero en los proximos capitulos intentare darle algo mas de humor a la cosa y que no me queden tan serios

Hasta el proximo capitulo ^-^


	2. La Luz de la Oscuridad 02

****

Capitulo 2 : El ataque

- Eh, perezosa, despiértate ya.... - zarandeo Natsuki a Shizuka que seguía durmiendo tan plácidamente en la cama - ¡Vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clase!

- Solo cinco minutos mas... - susurro la dormilona, dándose la vuelta para que no la molestase.

- "Cinco minutos mas... " - penso Natsu-chan, saliendo del cuarto y regresando con algo en su mano a los pocos minutos.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SPLAHS !!!!!!!!!!! 

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grito Shizuka saltando hacia afuera de la cama y mirando muy enojada a su prima, que sostenía en su mano una jarra de agua, la cual acababa de vaciar encima de ella - ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Mira como me has puesto! ¡Estoy empapada!

- Genial - sonrió la pelirroja - Así ya no tienes que ducharte y te vistes directamente - dijo saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara

- ¡Te odio! - exclamo Shizuka cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de morritos

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero llegaras a la hora a la escuela! ¡De nada! 

- ¡ Uhmf ! - gruño la chica mojada por el agua.

Shizuka se sentía algo nerviosa ¿Cómo irían a recibirla en la clase? Mientras la profesora la presentaba, fue echando un vistazo a los muchachos... No había ninguno de su agrado... pero se alegro mucho al ver a Ami en la fila de en medio, estaría acompañada. Era una clase de lo más normal y tranquila que había visto en su vida.

La profesora tras haberla presentado, le dijo que podía sentarse donde ella quisiera

- "Como hay tanto donde elegir..." - penso la muchacha, mientras se sentó en el pupitre más cercano donde se encontraba Ami.

**********

¡¡¡¡¡Riiinnnnggggg....!!!!

- ¡¡¡Recreo!!!

- Que infantiles que llegan a ser... - expreso Ami con una sonrisa mientras veía salir a sus compañeros de clase - Ya te acostumbraras ^_^

Las chicas se reunieron Bunny, Patricia y Carola en los jardines, mientras todas sacaban sus almuerzos, Shizuka se les quedo mirando con aspecto asustado

- ¿Que ocurre, Shizuka? - pregunto Patricia al verla con esa expresión

- Ais... - sollozo la chica - Se me olvido el almuerzo.... 

- Ya somos dos... - agrego Bunny mientras las dos ponían carita de pena, lo cual consiguieron que sus amigas les dieran parte del suyo.

**********

- Shizuka, ¿vienes? Vamos a ir a estudiar a casa de Ray todas juntas - explico Carola sonriente a su amiga

- Uy, no puedo - negó Shizuka con la cabeza - Tengo que ocuparme de la cafetería... y después ir al centro a por una medicina.

- ¡Pues te acompaño al centro! - exclamo rápidamente Bunny con muchisima alegría - Además así podemos aprovechar para ver tiendas y vestidos... necesito uno nuevo y unos zapatos y unos...

- Err... vale vale - interrumpió Shizuka, temiendo que se fuera a tirar así toda la tarde - Pues pásate cuando vaya a cerrar ¿vale? ¡Hasta mañana!

- ¡Adiós!

**********

- Este será un buen lugar para atacar.... - susurro una voz masculina algo delicada fijándose en una calle de algún lugar

- Hermano, encontraremos aquí lo que por tanto tiempo hemos buscamos... - expreso otra voz algo mas ronca que la primera

- No queda otro sitio, hemos investigado en todos los rincones de este maldito universo, y como encima es tan pequeñito... - agrego otra voz muchisimo mas grave que las otras dos, con algo de ironía en su voz

**********

- ¡Mira este vestido de aquí! ¡Y este otro! ¡Oh que bolso tan bonito! ¡Mira mira!

Shizuka se sorprendió de la rapidez que tenia Bunny para tocar todas las cosas de la tienda en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Siguieron mirando tiendas y lo único que llegaron a comprar, fue un helado de fresa cada una.

De un momento a otro, en su dirección, se diviso una avalancha de gente que huía despavorida además de histeria de unas calles mas adelante.

- Uy ¿Y eso qué es? - pregunto Shizuka sombrada - ¿Una papelera gigante que anda? ¿Con brazos y piernas? Para mí que aun estoy soñando y esto no es nada mas el producto de la cena de anoche... 

Una especie de rayo se dirigió hacia el lugar donde ellas estaban. Salieron ilesas gracias a que Bunny le dio un empujón a su amiga y cayeron hacia el interior de una especie de restaurante.

- ¡Ah pues no! No es una pesadilla... ¡Es real! - afirmo Shizuka mirando a Bunny, la cual lucia un aspecto bastante serio.

- Voy a avisar a la policía - confeso Bunny decidida mientras echaba un vistazo antes de salir - No te muevas de aquí, ¿vale? Volveré enseguida...

- ¡Pero Bunny...! - no pudo continuar Shizuka, vio como su amiga echaba a correr en alguna dirección.

La papelera gigante atacaba a gente con los rayos, y estos al tocar el pecho de las personas, hacia que saliera de su cuerpo, algo parecido a una pompa de jabón bastante grande, la cual se ascendió hacia el cielo y se extinguió sin dejar rastro alguno.

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡No permitiré que arruines la tarde de un día de compras de estas ilusionadas gentes! ¡Soy la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigare!

- ¡Papelera! ¡Papeleraaaaaaaaaaa! - exclamo la papelera lanzando varios ataques hacia Sailor Moon, la cual los esquivo como pudo.

- ¡Flechas de Fuego!

- ¡Beso de amor!

Los ataques dieron de lleno a la papelera, la cual, parecio no sentir el ataque que le habían lanzado. El resto de las Sailors habían llegado a tiempo de salvar a su compañera de los rayos de ese ¿monstruo?

- ¡¡ No le a afectado lo más minimo !! - exclamo extrañada Sailor Júpiter

La papelera empezo a atacar a las Sailors sin que estas no pudieran hacer nada. Llego un momento en que las guerreras se encontraron desfallecidas del cansancio y no podian seguir luchando inutilmente contra aquel enemigo

- Es injusto... no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlas... solo soy una molestia... - razono Sailor Moon llorosa - Con mi cetro destruido en la batalla anterior no puedo hacer nada por ayudar a mis amigas...

Una pequeña luz se materializo delante de la Sailor que se encontraba sentada en el suelo. La luz se disipo un poco, dejando ver algo mas dentro de ella. Habia una figura pequeña, como una especie de hada con alas transparentes y gracioso vestido rosa

- Sailor Moon... - pronuncio el hada mirando con ternura a la chica

- ¿Quien eres tu?

- No necesitas saberlo... - desvio la pregunta el pequeño ser - Todo a su devido tiempo...

La hada hizo algunos movimientos extraños, y flotando en el aire, se materializo un cetro. Era mas o menos de su altura, de cristal transparente, y al principio del todo, como una especie de tridente.

- Coloca el Cristal de Plata en este cetro, y tendras un poder mas superior al que tenias antes... - confeso el hada, haciendo ademan de que Sailor Moon lo tomase en sus manos.

La luchadora hizo lo que el hada le dijo, por alguna razon insospechada se fiaba de aquella personita. El cristal de plata encajo perfectamente en el hueco ubicado en el tridente brillando intensamente. Una luz blanquecina rodeo a las chicas y unas nuevas palabras se formaron en sus interiores.

- ¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Enciendete!

El ataque de Sailor Moon dio de lleno en la Papelera, la cual estaba distraida atacando a las sailors de nuevo, se convirtió en un huevo de cristal cayendo al suelo, y destruyéndose en mil pedazos para luego pasar directamente a ser polvo

- Chicas, siento la presencia de alguien... - confeso Sailor Marte observando en todas direcciones

Las sailors se pusieron en posición de combate, cuando de la nada, en el cielo, apareció un joven de cabellos largos y grises, su capa ondeaba al son del viento, mientras que a su espalda el sol se ponía lentamente dando paso a la noche

- ¡¿Quién eres tu?! - exclamo Sailor Venus hacia aquel desconocido

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - respondió el recién llegado con una sonrisa cínica - Nos vemos en otro momento... por ahora tengo la energía que quería por hoy... ¡hasta la próxima!

Y se esfumo, desapareciendo en la nada, exactamente como había llegado dejando con la palabra en la boca a las demás Sailors.

**********

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - anuncio Bunny poniéndole una mano encima a Shizuka

- ¡Me tenias preocupada! Y si te llega a alcanzar una cosa de esas ¿eh?

- Pero no a sido así - sonrió Bunny - ¡Continuemos! ¡Aun tengo que comprarme el vestidoooooo!

**********

- ¿Una papelera? - pregunto sorprendida la gata negra 

- Así es Luna, tal y como te lo cuento - afirmo Patricia moviendo de arriba a abajo la cabeza en forma de asentimiento

- Quienes serán nuestros nuevos enemigos... - penso en voz alta Artemis - Creí que con la destrucción del Caos ya estaría todo concluido...

- Pues si tuviéramos que fiarnos de tus presentimientos, iríamos apañados - le reprocho Carola con un tono de risa en la voz, mientras sucumbia debajo de un monton de cojines

Luna se quedo mirando las estrellas, por la ventana del cuarto de Ray, pensando en el nuevo enemigo, en quien podría ser...

Fin del capitulo 2****


	3. La Luz de la Oscuridad 03

Capitulo 3 : Una comida muy movida

La luz del sol entraba en la habitación de Shizuka de tal forma que le caía directamente en el rostro. Muy molesta, metió la cabeza debajo de las sabanas, pero no fue suficiente.

- ¡¡Arriba!! ¡¡Ya!!

- Natsuki, té estas convirtiendo en una pesada, ¡no me dejas ni dormir los fines de semana! - gruño Shizuka aun bajo las sabanas

- Serás cara dura, si duermes siempre que puedes.... - le reprocho Natsuki destapándola por completo - Hasta por dormir te duermes hasta en el trabajo ¡Levántate! ¡Ahora! 

- ¡No quiero! - exclamo la muchacha morena, volviéndose a tapar con las sabanas

- Uy, ya veo que te gusto la manera de despertarte con el agua ¡Voy a por una jarra! ¡Espérame!

- De eso ni hablar... - dijo Shizuka - ¡Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ya me levanto............. No hace falta que traigas ese artilugio echo para mi desgracia..... - susurro mientras salía al comedor y se sentaba adormilada en un sillón

- Para tu información, a ese artilugio como tu le dices, se llama jarra - rió Natsuki acercándose a ella con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas

- Que graciosa.... - volvió a gruñir Shizuka mientras se tomaba las pastillas.

********

- Desde luego, vaya mañanita... - se quejo Shizuka mientras se llevaba con cuidado una bandeja a la barra - No se te ocurrió darles otro día de descanso a Shou y Kurumi que no fuera este ¿no? ¡Esto esta a rebosar!

- Quieres dejar de quejarte de una vez y atender a la mesa 4... - regaño Natsuki a Shizuka mientras esta de nuevo volvía a poner mala cara - Y deja de poner malas caras, que últimamente es lo único que sabes hacer...

- Si no fuera por tus despertares estaría de mejor humor

- Si no fuera por mí, estarías durmiendo todo el día

- Bien agusto que estaría - sonrió Shizuka mientras fue a tomar nota a la mesa que le había indicado su prima

Al poco rato, por la cafetería aparecieron Patricia y Carola, saludando a las dos primas, contentas y felices, con una gran canasta debajo del brazo.

- Veníamos a haceros una proposición - sonrió Patricia

- ¿Indecente? - pregunto Shizuka muy seria lo cual descoloco a las dos amigas - Era una broma, una broma

- Indecente no sé, pero apetitosa, desde luego que si - exclamo Carola mirando a Patricia - Se trata de hacer una comida en el parque que hay aquí cerca.

- Hoy hace un día maravilloso para hacer un picnic, y aprovechamos que estamos todas juntas para hacer una pequeña reunión hoy ¿que decís?

- Es que yo no sé...

- Además a cocinado Patricia, no te puedes perder sus platos, están buenisimos - le animo Carola a la indecisa chica

- Natsuki... - se giro Shizuka buscando la mirada de su prima, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado... - Anda... vamos...

- Err.... odio cuando me pones ese cara _ - miro Natsu-chan a la persona que tenia delante y después reflexiono - Esta bien esta bien, iremos... por una hora que cerremos el local para ir a comer no creo que se acabe el mundo...

- ¡Bien! - exclamo Shizuka mientras daba un gran salto dando un abrazo a su prima y dándole un beso en la mejilla - Eres la mejor

- Y tú eres una pelota...

********

- ¡Hola chicas! - exclamo Bunny dando un salto de alegría mientras veía avanzar hacia ellas a las primitas

- Habéis llegado justo a tiempo - les dijo Ray - Bunny estaba apunto de comerse todo lo que hay aquí y no dejar resto

- ¡Ray! Eso no es verdad - contesto la aludida

- No, pero casi... - rectifico Carola riendo.

Bunny presento a Luna y a Artemis a las nuevas acompañantes, a lo que estos respondieron con un simple miau, si les escucharan hablar, les daría un ataque al corazón, o quizás un ataque de risa... quien sabe...

- ¿Y los gatos no se escapan si los sacas a la calle? - pregunto curiosa Natsuki mirando a los felinos

- Son muy buenos y obedientes - respondió Ami a la pregunta

- Además saben que si se quedan con nosotras tendrán siempre comida ¿Y quien se arriesgaría a quedarse sin ella? - rió Carola acariciando al gato blanco el cual parecía haber puesto una mueca de mal gusto

- Pues yo me arriesgaría segurisimo... - levanto la mano Ray

- ¡Ray! ¿Por que dices eso? - sollozo Carola haciendo pucheros

- Porque... la vez que me hiciste de enfermera en un resfriado casi me matas con tu sopa de pollo... - confeso la sacerdotisa - El resfriado se me curo, pero después tuve unos días fatales con la tripa

- Jo.... - sollozo de nuevo Carola, mientras las demás comenzaron a reírse de lo que había relatado Ray

********

- AAAAAAAAAAyyyyyyyyyyyyyy........... - suspiro Bunny haciendo un gran escándalo - No puedo comer nada massssssssssss estoy llenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- UY, pues tienes que dejar un hueco a la tarta de limón que hemos traído - dijo Natsuki sacando la tarta de quien sabe donde

- TARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - se emociono Bunny al verla, tenia un aspecto espléndido - Creo que aun me cabe algo, si si, ^_________^

Patricia partió el pastel en trozos iguales y se los dio a las chicas. Luna con disimulo, le agarro de la falda a Bunny, la cual tenia los morros todos manchados de tarta. La gata le señalo hacia un lugar bastante cercano y observo que una ¿farola? estaba atacando a la gente que paseaba cerca de un lago con barcas, y que avanzaba peligrosamente hacia ellas.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunto Natsuki que también había visto lo mismo - Debe de ser algún tipo de diversión que están organizando...

- Err.... Natsu-chan... para mi que es otra de mis pesadillas... - susurro Shizuka agarrándola del brazo y dándole un pellizco

- ¡Eh! ¡Que eso duele! ¿Por que lo has echo?

- Quería saber si estaba soñando o no

- ¿Y por que no te lo haces tu?

- Porque duele

Una gota de sudor se dibujo en la frente de su prima mientras miro a Shizuka con mirada asesina. La farola mutante llego hasta ellas atacándolas con ¡bombillas!. Pequeñas, pero eran bombillas definitivamente y que causaban una destrucción moderada. Natsuki y Shizuka se alejaron de allí por mandato de las demás, a lo que se fueron sin rechistar un segundo, aquello las aterrorizaba.

- ¡No permitiré que molestes a la gente que solo desea estar en este tranquilo parque disfrutando de la vida y de este maravilloso día! ¡Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon!

- ¡Y en nombre de la Luna, te castigaremos!

La farola las miro anonadada, y después de lo que ella llamaría ridícula presentación si pudiera, lanzo unas bombillas con forma de proyectiles que se dirigieron velozmente hacia las sailors. Esquivaron los ataques difícilmente ya que eran muy rápidos los movimientos de aquel mutante.

- ¡Llamas Mortales!

El nuevo ataque de Sailor Marte era mucho más poderoso y acertaron fortuitamente a la farola de lleno, haciendo que se debilitase un poco.

- ¡Sailor Moon! - grito Sailor Mercurio - ¡Ahora!

- ¡Sí! - asintió Sailor Moon - ¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Enciéndete!

Después de las acrobacias acostumbradas a hacer, un rayo de luz deslumbrante se dirigió hacia la farola, la cual se convirtió en un huevo de cristal, rompiéndose al tocar el suelo, y desapareciendo por completo después.

Unos aplausos se oyeron en el lugar, y después se vio apareciendo de la nada, al mismo extraño de la otra vez, levitando por encima de sus cabezas.

- Felicidades Sailors Scouts - sonrío el personaje - Me estáis molestando mucho en mi tarea... al final tendré que acabar con vosotras, aunque seria una pena... unas chicas a las que les sientan tan bien las falditas cortas.... JAjAjAjAjJAJAja

La risa de aquel chico resonó con fuerza causando escalofríos en las Sailors... Sailor Mercurio no dejaba de teclear en su mini-ordenador y observando al enemigo.

- ¿Nos vas a decir quien eres? - pregunto Sailor Venus

- O nos vas a dejar colgadas como la otra vez - insistió Sailor Marte.

- Bueno... mirándolo así... - penso en voz alta aquel individuo - Me llamo Zuru. Soy el tercer hermano del Trío Oscuro. Y seré quien os vaya a mandar a la otra vida

- Uy, que seguro estas tu eh... - sonrío Sailor Júpiter con ironía - Ya que nos vas a matar, por que no nos dices que es lo que hacéis en la tierra ¿eh? Como ultimo deseo...

- Nuestro deber es reunir toda la energía posible para nuestra ama y señora, Manami... ese es nuestro cometido... - confeso el joven con una sonrisa malévola - Y creo que la vuestra será una gran ofrenda para nuestra señora... ¡Arriba mis súbditos! ¡Levantaos! ¡Acabad con estos obstáculos!

Las sailors miraron a su alrededor, y vieron temerosas como cualquier cosa inanimada, como los bancos del parque, las farolas, sus propias mantas donde habían estado sentadas hace un rato, cobraban vida y se acercaban peligrosamente a ellas. 

- ¡Drenadoras Venenosas! 

El poder nuevo de Sailor Júpiter impacto en algunos enemigos, pero aun así había demasiados. Sailor Mercurio revelo que la clave para acabar con todo aquello, era acabar directamente con Zuru, pero el problema era ¿cómo?

- ¡Intentemos un ataque en conjunto! - exclamo Sailor Marte poniéndose en posición, ante el asentimiento de sus compañeras

- ¡Cascada acuática de Mercurio!

- ¡Llamas mortales!

- ¡Drenadoras venenosas!

- ¡Flechas de amor!

- ¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Enciéndete!

- ¿Pero que hacen esas imbéciles? - observo Zuru, mientras veía como los ataques iban todos dirigidos hacia él - ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Zuru cayo al suelo al recibir el impacto de los ataques combinados, se convirtió en polvo, y después desapareció. Instantáneamente, los objetos inanimados volvieron a la normalidad cayendo al suelo en el mismo lugar donde estaban. Sailor Moon cayo al suelo de rodillas.

- ¡Sailor Moon! - exclamo Sailor Júpiter mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

- El cristal de plata a gastado energía al darnos estos nuevos poderes - observo Sailor Mercurio dando la explicación de la potencia de sus nuevos ataques - O eso creo... Será mejor que descanse

- ¡!Viva! ¡Viva las Sailors Scotus! ¡Yuhu!

A lo lejos, las Sailors vieron como una chica seguida de otra algo un poco más mayor corrían hacia ellas rápidamente.

- ¡Sois geniales! - felicito Shizuka muy contenta de haberlas visto - Creía que solamente erais un motivo de publicidad de esas subliminales o como se les llame, pero ¡no! ¡Sois de verdad! Desde ahora seré vuestra fan numero uno ¿me firmáis un autógrafo? ¿Sí? GRAAAACIAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de las Sailors y de Natsuki, viendo el comportamiento algo infantil de la chica. Le firmaron el papel que traía consigo (que había sacado de quien sabe donde, al igual que el bolígrafo).

- De nuevo graciasssssssssss - hizo una reverencia la muchacha demasiado alegre - Mercurio-Sama, Marte-Sama, Jupiter-Sama, Venus-Sama y Moon-Sama ¡Sois las mejores!

- Ehmmm.... Creo que estas exagerando... - le dijo Sailor Moon a la chica

- ¿Exagerando yo? ¡ Nunca ! Cómo voy a hacer yo tal cosa así ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Shizuka... para ya.... - contesto Natsuki a Shizuka

- ¡Pero es que yo no soy exagerada! ¿Verdad? ¡Dime que no! ¡Si no me da algo!

- ¡Que te calles ya!

- Vale vale.... anda - se fijo Shizuka - ¿Y las Sailors?

- Se marcharon mientras tu estabas dando el espectáculo

- ¿Yo dando el espectáculo? - se extraño Shizuka - Se fueron sin despedirse... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - empezó a llorar Shizuka sin consuelo alguno y dando mas aun el espectáculo aunque ella se empeñara en que aquello no era así 

- ¿Las Sailors? - pregunto curiosa Ami apareciendo junto con las demás de alguna parte

- Estuvieron aquí luchando contra la farola esa tan rara y destruyeron a un tal Zulu.... - explico a las chicas Natsuki

- Y nosotras nos los perdimos... - bajo la cabeza Bunny apenada - Y el pastel se fue al carajo, como a quedado todo...

- Zuru - rectifico Shizuka sonriente - ¡Y se fueron sin despedirse ni siquiera! ¡No es justo! ¡Me va a dar algo! - se volvió a quejar Shizuka

- ¡¡Cállate ya, me estas dando dolor de cabeza con tus quejas!! - le grito furiosa Natsuki

- Jo... snif... que carácter... - susurro Shizuka por lo bajito atemorizada por la actitud de su prima, cuando mas necesitaba a las Sailors para que la protegieran de ella, no estaban, penso para si misma....

- Dios mío, que cruz, que cruz - se llevo una mano a la cabeza la pelirroja, mientras en la cabeza de las demás se pudo observar una gota de sudor

Fin del capitulo 3

Nota de la autora: Aunque las cosas estén yendo rápido, en eso de acabar con los malos, todo tiene su explicacion y aun queda muchiiiiiiisimo por relatar ^_______^. Intento que las personalidades de Natsuki y de Shizuka se muestren realmente como son, y creo que me esta quedando bastante bien, al menos en este capitulo, aunque es mi primer fanfic... no todo puede ser en la vida ^__________^

Quejas, comentarios y tomatazos a... shizuka_inou@yahoo.es


	4. La Luz de la Oscuridad 04

Capitulo 4: La estrategia del Trío Oscuro

La luz hacia su aparición sobre la atmósfera terrestre, los cálidos rayos del sol anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día para ese hermoso planeta, el cual parecía renacer cada vez que el ardiente astro hacia su aparición

- Natsuki... ¿Ein? - se sorprendió la muchacha del pijama azul, arrascandose bien los ojos y abriéndolos bien. - ¿Donde se ha metido esta ahora? Para una vez que me levanto temprano.... y ella no esta para verlo, ¡seré gafe! ¡esta claro que nunca me sale nada a derechas!

Aun con cara de sueño se fue a vestir para irse a la escuela y se olvido del desayuno debido al cabreo que llevaba encima. Muy molesta, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su prima, y abrió la puerta de par en par, observando cuidadosamente la habitación en busca algún signo de vida en aquel espacio. El cuarto estaba reluciente, y muy ordenado, hasta el tocador parecía estar simétricamente colocado con un espacio justo entre el armario y este para poner ahí un cubo de basura. Siguió mirando por el cuarto y vio un bulto en la cama, lo cual la sorprendió. 

- ¿Natsuki? - penso Shizuka, mirando el suelo, y viendo en el suelo su reloj, dejo escapar una pequeña risita y salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta y volvió a los pocos segundos - Natsu-chan, despierta... que si no vas a llegar a tarde a abrir la cafetería...

Solo le respondió con una mano, haciendo ademan de que la dejara en paz, y que se marchase y la dejase dormir. 

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! - exclamo Natsuki destapándose corriendo y sentándose en el borde de la cama con una cara de perro rabioso que daba miedo - ¡¡¡¡Te voy a matarrrrrrr!!!!

- Jo... pero si solo era un poquito de agua - lloro Shizuka, enseñando en su mano una jarra de agua casi vacía, goteando por el filo de esta, aun caían unas cuantas gotas al suelo - Además, no fui tan bruta como tu que me tiraste el agua de la nevera

- Shizu... corre...

- ¿Eh?

- COOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEE

- ¡Ay madre! ¡Yo me voy a la escuela!

Lo ultimo que se pudo ver fue como Shizuka corría por la casa perseguida de una mojada Natsuki. Esta cogió la cartera y salió literalmente volando del edificio, sin parar hasta llegar a la escuela, por si las moscas y el cabreo de la muchacha le hacían perseguirla todo el camino a el colegio para darle su merecido.

- Que mala leche gasta últimamente esta chica... al final le aconsejare que tome unos cuantos vailums para los nervios... - penso Shizuka mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, cuando se dio cuenta, de que la verja estaba echada y no se veía una sola alma por allí cerca - !!!¿¿QUEE??¡¡¡ NO PUEDO HABER LLEGADO TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Miro su reloj de muñeca para cerciorarse bien, según este, aun faltaban 15 minutos para entrar a clase. Se acerco el aparato al oído, y si, hacia su tic tac con normalidad, lo movió con fuerza y volvió a comprobar el tic tac ¿entonces? ¿que pasaba allí?

- Eh Shizuka... - se oyó una voz detrás de ella - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Hola Kuno - saludo la aludida a un chico que había detrás de ella, un compañero de clase - Pues venir a clase... ¿como es que vas sin el uniforme?

- Pues que hoy no hay clases - rió Kuno, mirándola fijamente como se caía al suelo con cara de pena - Vamos vamos, ¿no recordabas que hoy era la reunión de profesores?

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero de que me hablas? - se extraño mas aun Shizuka, mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose la falda.

- Pues eso, hoy no hay clase porque los profesores se reúnen toda la mañana, así que yo que tu me iría a casa, ¡nos vemos! - se despidió el chico mientras ella lo veía alejarse cada vez mas

Shizuka sintió un peso adicional en su mano, además de la cartera, y vio con asombro, la jarra de agua que anteriormente había utilizado con Natsuki, y los ojos no se le abrieron mas porque si no...

- ¡Con las prisas hasta salí con la jarra! ¡Esto es genial! ¿Y ahora que hago? - hablo sola en voz alta la chica, mientras comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar.

************

- Cuando pille a esa diablilla.... - susurro entre dientes Natsuki, mientras pensaba a la vez toda clase de venganzas

- Eh, Natuski, ¿pero que estas haciendo? interrumpió Shou los pensamientos de su jefa

- ¿Haciendo? Pues secar los platos, que si ¿no? - miro Natsuki a su compañero perpleja

- Si si, los estas secando, pero... ¿creo que partirlos no entra dentro de esa tarea no? - sonrío con dulzura Shou señalando el plato que sostenía la pelirroja.

Miro el plato con detenimiento y descubrió que lo había partido. Inmediatamente se le subieron los colores y lo dejo en la basura regresando rápidamente a su tarea de secar los platos. Era tal su enfado, que había todo un plato sin saber como, ni ella misma se lo creía.

- Menos mal que esta en la escuela... si no...

************

- No puedo volver a la cafetería ahora... encima también me deje las llaves de casa... mi memoria y yo... ainf.... - sollozo Shizuka sentándose en un banco del parque.

Había estado caminando durante una hora y media y se sentía algo cansada. Observo el parque, ¿donde estaba? No conocía ese lugar, pero era muy bonito. Las hojas amarronadas caían lentamente al suelo debido al movimiento de las ramas de los arboles, provocado por el viento. El otoño revelaba su pronta presencia. 

- Si vuelvo a la cafetería, con el enfado que tenia Natsuki esta mañana, es capaz de darme con la bandeja de servir las mesas en la cabeza... ¡que daño! - penso para ella misma, mientras veía caer el agua de una fuente que tenia próxima a ella.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- ¿Eh? - miro Shizuka al que le había formulado esa pregunta. Era un chico bastante alto, de buen parecer, pelo rizado, y una extraña combinación de color en el cabello, era de un tono anaranjado, y luego otro mas claro, eso le llamo la atención, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal - S-si, por supuesto - asintió Shizuka, ruborizándose un poco

El chico se sentó a su lado en el banco del parque. Saco una libreta bastante grande, abriéndola, y empezando a hacer algo en ella. Ella curiosa, se inclino un poco para ver que estaba haciendo, y vio como este, estaba dibujando el panorama natural que les rodeaba.

- El principio del otoño es uno de los momentos mas bonitos para dibujar ¿sabes? - le sonrió el muchacho a Shizuka, mientras esta se retiraba muy ruborizada por haberla pillado fisgando.

- Y-yo... perdón, no quería...

- Eh, que no pasa nada - le guiño un ojo, lo cual hizo que se pusiera mas ruborizada aun. Estaba cerca de convertirse en un tomate. - Y esa jarra... ¿de agua?

- ¿La jarra? - se extraño ella mirándola y cogiéndola fuertemente - Pues la llevo siempre que puedo, me gusta beber agua en mucha cantidad, y claro, estar teniendo que llenar el vaso una y otra vez pues no es plan, así es mas practico, al menos para mi jeje...

- ¿Estas de broma? - se extraño el, mirándola sorprendido

- Puesssssss........ la verdad es que si... Es que esta mañana.... - le relato Shizuka con todo tipo de detalles, intentado escenificar todas las escenas - ... y así hasta que llegue aquí, en serio, menuda mañana, y yo que podría haber seguido durmiendo tan plácidamente en mi cama, con lo agusto que estaba - se apeno Shizuka . ¡Pero no importa! Al menos aprovechare el día corriendo de aquí para allá y así haré ejercicio que según la neuronal de mi prima me vendrá mejor que mover el dedo sobre el teclado del mando a distancia - explico Shizuka divertida, a lo cual el chico no pudo evitar no reírse a carcajadas - ¿Dije algo maloooooooooooo?

- No no... - dijo el chico moviendo las manos y la cabeza con fuerza - Solo que me ha echo gracia la forma en que lo has contado ¿Sabes que eres muy simpática?

************

- Camarera, por favor, ¿me atiende?

- Enseguida señor - sonrió Natsuki mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa con un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas en la mano - ¿Que desea tomar?

- Pues... me han hablado muy bien de esta cafetería, es la primera vez que vengo - confeso un chico que parecía ser alto, tenia el pelo algo largo, azul oscuro y unos ojos negros penetrantes y preciosos, según le pareció a Natsuki

- Me alegro de que halla decidido venir - sonrió la chica

- Pues a ver... tomare un café y un trozo de tarta de limón...

Natsuki apunto y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

- Aunque espera, ¿que tal están las tortitas?

- Muy buenas, las hay con chocolate o con nata, o con las dos cosas

- ¿Y las tostadas especiales?

- Llevan tomate y una mezcla variada de especias

- Pues.... en vez de la tarta... tráigame unos bollitos rellenos de crema...

Natsuki tacho lo que había pedido algo molesta y apunto los bollitos.

- No espera, esto me gusta mas. Las... madalenas rellenas de mermelada de fresa...

Natsuki comenzó a ponerse mal humor e intento controlarse.

- Mire, mejor déjelo, bien pensando no tengo hambre, tráigame solo el café, con un poco de hielo

- ¿Quiere el hielo frío o caliente? - pregunto con sarcasmo Natsuki, mientras se dirigió rápidamente a la barra y le dio el encargo a Kurumi.

- Que carácter.... - susurro el chico del pelo azul mirando detenidamente a la mujer que acababa de atenderle, sonriendo.

************

- ¿Así esta bien? - pregunto Shizuka mirando al muchacho

- Si si, genial, ahora no te muevas ¿eh?

- No creo que pueda aguantar mucho mas en esta postura, me duele la espaldaaaaaaaaaa - se quejo la chica

- Solo será un segundo, espera, no se muevas... a ver.... uhmmm... esto por aquí... va bien la cosa

- ¿Te falta mucho? - insistió Shizuka

- No, ya esta, si que me dado prisa esta vez eh, ya puedes dejar de posar, mira que bien me ha quedado tu retrato - le enseño la libreta a la chica, quedándose sorprendida del talento que tenia ese chico.

- ¡Es genial! ¡Dibujas muy bien!

El chico arranco la hoja e hizo ademan de dársela a la chica que tenia al lado. Pero ella lo rechazo.

- No... es tuyo - sonrió Shizuka - No puedo aceptarlo

- Uhmmm con una condición - expuso el con una sonrisa - Que me hagas tu un retrato a mi y así estamos en paz

- ¡¡¿Yooooooooooooo?!! No No No No No No No - escandalizo ella negándose por completo - Dibujo muy mal, ¡me da verguenza!

- No digas tonterías, venga, toma - le dio el chico la libreta y el lápiz a ella.

Empezó a hacer garabatos en la libreta, cuando de repente escucho un grito y un rayajo mal planeado se dibujo en el bloc de papel

- ¡Carola! - saludo Shizuka a su amiga mientras veía acercandose corriendo a toda mecha - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Vivo allí en frente, te vi por la terraza muy bien acompañada - sonrió picaronamente mientras miraba al chico - Así que decidí bajar, ¿como es que llevas el uniforme? ¿Y esa jarra? ¿Que estabais haciendo?

- Es una historia muy larga... - suspiro Shizuka - Pues intentaba hacerle un retrato... pero ya ves como esta la cosa - explico apenada Shizuka mientras le enseñaba el dibujo a su amiga, la cual puso una cara de que no estaba mal (le llamaba mal a una bola con pelos y cuatro palos mal puestos...)

- Soy Carola Aino, encantada

- Igualmente, yo me llamo Yusuke Fukami - sonrió amablemente

- Anda, tanto tiempo y no nos hemos presentado - callo en la cuenta Shizuka - Yo me llamo Shizuka - sonrió esta 

************

- ¡Mamaaaaaa voy a salirrrrrrr!

- ¿A donde vas, Bunny?

- A ver a unas amigas, me aburro estando aquí en casa... - explico Bunny a su madre, la cual le dijo que si pasaba por cerca de "La Odisea" comprase algunos pasteles, si ella supiera... penso Bunny riendo para ella misma.

************

- ¿En la cafetería? De acuerdo - asintió Patricia mientras colgaba el teléfono, había quedado allí con Ray y con Amy para merendar alguna cosa.

************

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!! 

- ¡¡Cuidadoooooo apartenseeeeeeee!!

- ¡¡Un animal se a escapado del zoo!! ¡¡Salgan de las calles!!

La gente gritaba a diestro y siniestro, corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, y se metían en sus casas horrorizados

- ¡¡¡¿¿Que??!!! - se extrañó Amy al escuchar esa noticia y rápidamente corrió a un lugar escondido sacando su vara de transformación, en su interior descubrió unas palabras mágicas.

- ¡Luz Estelar de Mercurio! ¡Dame el poder!

El traje de la sailor había cambiado algo en su apariencia, las mangas del traje se habían alargado hasta el codo, era de una tela transparente azul clarita, y el gran lazo que tenia atrás, desapareció, dando paso a dos cintas largas del mismo material que las mangas.

Al llegar al sitio donde se encontraba ese animal, vio con asombro, que no pertenecía a ningún zoológico, dudaba mucho de que las combinaciones de un lobo con un gato gigantes se dieran en ese planeta... Estaba claro que era producto del enemigo.

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Y en nombre de Mercurio, te castigare!

El animal lanzo algo parecido a un aullido, el cual choco irremediablemente contra la Sailor haciendo que se estrellase contra una pared. Las demás no tardaron en llegar y ponerse en guardia.

- ¡Drenadoras venenosas!

Las drenadoras se enroscaron al cuerpo del animal, provocando miles de descargas eléctricas en el, haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero sin aun vencerlo. Sailor Marte observo algo extraño en un lugar un poco alejado de allí, corrió hacia el lugar, viendo como una luz fuerte procedía de aquel sitio. Al llegar, vio a un hombre, de gran parecido al que habían derrotado días atrás, solo que tenia el pelo como morado claro, agachado sobre una muchacha y sosteniendo en su mano, algo parecido a una flor de cristal que brillaba.

- Este no es el Cristal Luz Estelar... ¡mierda! - lanzo maldiciones el personaje, mientras que se disponía a destrozar la flor de cristal

- ¡Detente!

- ¡¿Eh?! - exclamo este, dándose la vuelta y viendo como las demás guerreros se reunían con Sailor Marte después de que hubieran derrotado a aquel animal. - Vosotras otra vez... no tengo tiempo ni humor para discutir, que os sea leve, y juro que me vengare... ¡por la muerte de mi hermano!

- ¿Hermano? - pregunto extrañada Sailor Moon

- Soy el segundo miembro del Trío Oscuro, Zuko... - confeso el personaje con gran altanería - El próximo combate no os será tan fácil de esquivar...

Y desapareció en la nada, solo dejando un molesto humo que hizo toser a las Sailors.

************

- ¿P-Puedo pasar? - pregunto Shizuka a Natsuki desde la puerta, ya que no se atrevía a entrar.

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza mientras limpiaba una mesa, Shizuka entro y dejo la mochila en el lugar acostumbrado y la jarra junto con las demás, poniéndose el delantal y yendo a recoger otra mesa sin mediar palabra ni siquiera, veía que, la cara de Natsuki, no era la ideal para charlar con ella y contarle todo lo que le había pasado esa mañana.

Las chicas entraron poco después de que llegase Shizuka, y las saludo encantada. Pidieron algo para tomar y se sentaron en una mesa a hablar.

- Luna... Ese Zuko... menciono algo sobre un Cristal... el Cristal Luz Estelar... - les dijo a las chicas y al comunicador que había dejado encima de la mesa para que Luna y Artemis oyeran la conversación, por lo bajo para que no le oyese nadie

************

- El Cristal Luz Estelar.... - susurro Luna con un leve miedo en los ojos, observando a Artemis, en cuarto de Bunny

- No puede ser... ¿no Luna? - le pregunto Artemis muy preocupado, la gata no supo que responder

************

- Osea, que todos esos enemigos, ¿eran nada mas que para entretenernos? - sugirió Patricia pensativa

- Parece ser que si, así tenían el camino libre para poder buscar ese cristal libremente sin que nos pudiéramos dar cuenta... - explico Ami muy convencida de lo que decía

- Osea... que quienes sean esos sabían que nosotras estabamos aquí... - susurro Bunny

- No seas tonta, de tantas veces que han aparecido enemigos, quien no sabe ya la existencia de las Sailors Scouts, mira que dices tonterías... - le dijo Ray a Bunny

- ¡Jo! Solo era una... una... ais como se dice.... refleccion ¡eso!

- Se dice reflexión, Bunny - le corrigió Carola

- Pues eso es lo que he dicho, que manía con llevarme la contraria siempre... - sollozo Bunny mientras miraba con alegría como Shizuka se acercaba con la bandeja y dejo en la mesa los pasteles y los refrescos.

- Buen provecho - sonrío Shizuka volviendo a la barra.- Tengo que hablar con Natsuki - penso ella mientras se acercaba a la chica - Natsuki... ¿aun sigues molesta conmigo por lo de esta mañana?

- No tranquila - sonrío ella con dulzura, mientras que Shizuka suspiro de alivio

- ¿Y porque te pusiste de tan mal humor?

- Porque hoy abríamos la cafetería mas tarde, pero claro, tu memoria y tu siempre tan descuidadas, que ni te acordabas

- Si tu supieras, Natsu-chan - rió Shizuka pensando en esa mañana que había pasado

- Pero.... - agrego Natsuki 

- ¿Si?

- ... ¡esto es por tirarme la jarra de agua!

Al instante, en la cara de Shizuka se pudo ver, lo que antes era una un bonito trozo de pastel, era ahora una masa espachurrada en la cara de la chica, por cortesía de la mano de su prima. Las chicas miraron la escena y no pudieron evitar reírse.

Shizuka paso un dedo por su mejilla y después se lo dio a probar a ella misma 

- ¡Es de fresas con nata! ¡Mi preferida! ¡Piensas en todo Natsuki! ¡Gracias! 


	5. La Luz de la Oscuridad 05

Capitulo 5: un desconocido muy conocido

- Shizuka, hoy vas a tener que salir antes de la escuela - le informo Natsukia su prima, la cual desayunaba a mucha velocidad

- ¿Y eso? - pregunto ella con la boca llena

- Tengo que ir por la mañana a la universidad a hacer un examen y no me gusta dejar la cafeteria a solas con Kurumi, ya lo sabes

- Bueno, si me haces una nota para la profe, de acuerdo - le guiño Shizuka un ojo a pelirroja

- ¡Por que dije que siiiiiii! - penso Shizuka para sus adentros, mientras recordaba la conversacion de esa mañana - Hubiese preferido estar durmiendo en clase que trabajando... claro... como siempre Natsuki no se fia de nadie, que iba a hcer la pobre Kurumi, ¿incendiar la caferia? Ni yo soy tan bruta... aunque con eso no estaria de acuerdo Natsu-chan... ¿por que sera?

- Shizuka... ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunto Kurumi

- Pues no, ¿por que?

- Es que has limpiado como 4 veces ya la misma mesa - le señalo Kurumi, con una sonrisa

- Ais, estaba pensando en algo, y ya no se ni lo que hago - se disculpo Shizuka yendo a la barra junto con Kurumi.

- ¿Tambien tendras turno de tarde, Shizuka? - le dijo Kurumi mientras hacia un cafe, en la maquina

- Pues me temo que si... - suspiro ella - Entre el examen ese que tiene Natsuki, y que por las tardes va a la universidad, supongo que le tocara esta tarde ir aunque haya tenido el examen... ¡no es justo! - exclamo una mueca de disgusto - Pero... todo tiene su lado bueno - sonrio de nuevo

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cual? - intrigo su compañera de trabajo

- Que vere a Shou esta tarde - le informo Shizuka con una risita nerviosa, a lo que Kurumi le guiño un ojo

****************

- ¡Hola! ¡Ya he vuelto! - anuncio Natsuki entrando en la cafeteria

Shizuka salio corriendo desde el local trasero, donde se encontraba el karaoke, para recibir a su queridiiiiisima prima.

- ¡Shizuka, cuidado con...!

Antes de que pudiera Kurumi terminar la frase, Shizuka ya habia resbalado con el agua que habia en el suelo, pues la camarera estaba fregando parte del local. La chica cayo al suelo de culo y con gesto en su cara de que casi inmediatamente se iba a poner a llorar

- ... con el suelo que esta mojado... - finalizo Kurumi, no muy a tiempo

- AAhhhhhhhhhhhhHhhhhhhhh - se quejo Shizuka levantandose y frotandose el lugar del golpe - Dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeee dueleeeeeeeee sniffffffffffffffff

- Err... Shizuka, deja de quejarte un momento, te quiero presentar a alguien ¿te acuerdas que te hable de un compañero de clases? - le pregunto su prima temiendo la respuesta

- Pues no

- Me lo temia... - suspiro Natuski, su temor se habia confirmado - Sea como sea... te lo presentare - dijo ella, mientras iba a la puerta y hacia pasar a un chico bastante alto y de color de pelo anaranjado, de dos tonalidades algo extrañas.

- Te presento a....

- ¡Yusuke! - le interrumpio Shizuka a Natsuki, muy asombrada

- ¡Shizuka! - exclamo el muy contento - Vaya ¿a si que tu eres su prima? ¡Que coincidencia!

- ¿Os conociais ya? - pregunto Natsuki pasmada por la situacion

- Nos conocimos hace unos dias - le explico Yusuke - Desafortunadamente, se marcho inesperadamente y no pude saber nada mas de ella

- Es cierto - afirmo Shizuka llevandose una mano a la cabeza - Me fui corriendo tras la repentina despedida de Carola, me dejo tan preocupa que sali detras de ella al instante olvidandome por completo de el - explico ella algo sonrojada - Y encima despues no encontre a Carola, y me volvi a la cafeteria. Lo siento por aquello, Yusuke

- No importa, eso me demuestra que te preocupas por tus amigos - le sonrio el, dulcemente - Si entro a formar parte de tu grupo de amigos... ¿te preocuparas tanto por mi?

La pregunta dejo sin palabras a las dos chicas que estaban a su lado. Shizuka en ese momento sintio como la cara le ardia intensamente, Natsuki miraba a su prima atenta y curiosamente esperando la respuesta que le iba a dar a aquel chico tan directo

- E-esto... p-pu-es claro - logro decir ella mirando a todas partes menos hacia el

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamo el, sentandose en una silla al lado de la barra - Ahora quiero tomar algo de esas maravillas de las que tanto habla la gente

- ¡Marchado! - exclamo Natsuki con una sonrisa mientras se ponia detras de la barra, y SHizuka se excuso llendo a atender una mesa.

**********

- ¡Zuko! Ven aqui inmediatamente - exclamo una voz femenina de muy mal humor

- Aqui estoy, mi señora - le anuncio Zuko, apareciendo de la nada, e inclinandose ante la mujer despues

- Ya has fallado una vez - le regaño la voz - Otra mas y tu energia sera utilizada para el gran despertar... Aunque... te concedo 2 mas... por la perdida de tu hermano, pero ni una mas ¿entendido?

- Si, mi señora... - le respondio Zuko obediente 

- Puedes retirarte

- Como usted ordene... "Malditas sailors..." - penso para sus adentros, mientras se levantaba y volvia a desaparecer

**********

- Asi que vas a clases con mi prima ¿no?

- Bueno, coincidimos en la clase de Historia, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, y claro, empezamos a hablar, y aqui estoy - respondio Yusuke a Shizuka, la cual le miraba con detenimiento

- ¿Y no se supone que tendrias que estar ahora en clase como ella? - le pregunto curiosa al chico que tenia delante

- No te preocupes, no tengo la proxima clase hasta las 8, y aun me quedan 2 horas... - le explico Yusuke, que a lo pronto enarco una ceja y la miro fijamente - ¿O sera que te quieres librar de mi?

- ¿EEEEEEEhHHHHHHh? - se alarmo Shizuka - Por mi como si te quedas a dormir, bueno, a dormir no, que aparte de no haber camas aqui esto da miedo de noche... y eso que me toca a mi cerrar siempre, que miedo, que miedo, menos mal que esta Shou conmigo que si no ya me habria muerto del miedo...

- ¿Como lo haces? - le cuestiono el pelirrojo

- Hacer ¿que?

- Explicar las cosas tan rapidamente y pasar a otra como si no pasara nada

- Ah... ¿Pero yo hago eso? - se extraño ella, a lo que a el le descoloco totalmente, se pudo notar una gota de sudor en su frente.

- ¿Y quien es ese Shou? - pregunto curioso

- Mi compañero de trabajo, tiene el turno de tarde conmigo - sonrio Shizuka, mientras salia de detras de la barra para ir a cobrar a una pareja que pedia la cuenta y volvia a la caja con el dinero.

- ¿Tu novio?

Al escuchar esa palabra, se le cayo parte de las monedas que habia traido al suelo, se ruborizo, y se agacho inmediatamente a por el dinero que se habia caido. Notaba como el corazon le latia fuertemente y sentia mucho calo... Se levanto y volvio a contar lo que tenia en la mano cerciorandose de que no le faltaba nada.

- Eh... que te hize una pregunta... - insitio Yusuke con una sonrisa en la cara - "Hay que ver que facil es poner a esta chica nerviosa" - penso para sus adentros

- Espera... tengo que llevar esto a los señores... - se excuso, volviendo a la mesa y dandoles el cambio - Gracias y regresen pronto a La Odisea - sonrio Shizuka muy amable mientras la pareja se marchaba muy contenta. 

Se puso a recoger la mesa con la ayuda incondicional de Yusuke, la limpio, coloco las sillas y regreso detras de la barra para limpiar lo que no estuviera mas sucio, lo demas iba para el lavaplatos.

- ¿Me vas a contestar o que? - volvio a insistir el, se lo sacaria aunque fuera con cuchara

- Pues no - confirmo ella, algo sonrojada - Es solo un amigo y un compañero de trabajo

- Osea que estas libre... - susurro el, y ella solo levanto la cabeza y sonrio

El timbre del telefono sono con fuerza 2 veces, hasta que Shizuka lo cogio

- _La Odisea , digame_

- ¿Shizuka? Soy Carola, hemos pensado Patricia y yo si no te importaria que fueramos a estar alli un rato

- ¿Venir? ¡Claro! Ademas te guardo una sorpresa que quizas te guste y todo - rio la chica mirando a Yusuke

- ¡¿Sorpresa?! ¡¡¡¡Voy corriendo!!!!

La campanilla de la puerta sono, un muchacho rubio, alto y de ojos azules entro en la cafeteria y saludo muy contento a la que se encontraba detras de la barra.

- ¡Hola Shou! ¿Que tal la revision?

- Estupendamente - le respondio el chico, dejando su chaqueta en un percherito que habia al entrar de la barra - Estoy sano como un roble, el sarpullido ese que tenia era nada mas que alergia, a saber a que

- ¿Sera a mi? - rio Shizuka mirando a Shou

- ¿A ti? Tu estas loca - rio el tambien

- Pues segun Natsuki dice que estoy algo loca... o... ¿era que me comporto como una niña? - penso en voz alta mirando hacia el techo, como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta alli arriba - Vete tu a saber, jejeje

- Bueno... ¿que hay que hacer esta tarde? - pregunto Shou poniendose el delantal de trabajo y frotandose las manos despues

- Pues... por el momento, poner esos platos en el lavaplatos - dijo señalando una bandeja con tazas, platos y cucharas - Despues creo que habia que meter la masa de los pastelitos en el horno, que Natsuki los dejo preparados a primera hora, y como a mi no me dejais tocar el horno...

- Despues de la que armastes la ultima vez, aun te quejas... - le contesto el, entrando a la cocina con la bandeja de platos.

- ¿Que hicistes? - le pregunto Yusuke, tomando un sorbo del te con hielo que le habia servido Shizuka

- Pues... meti la masa en el horno... y un rato despues empezo a salir humo negro de la cocina...

- ¿Uh? - se extraño aun mas el - No entiendo...

- Me olvide que habia dejado la masa en el horno, y se quemo entera... - confeso ella como si no hubiera pasado nada, volviendose para limpiar un poco la maquina del cafe. Yusuke se quedo con los ojos como platos, "que descuidada es esta chica..." llego a pensar el, sonriendo mientras ella hacia sus quehaceres

**************

- Corre Patricia - insitio Carola tirandole de la mano a la chica, la cual estaba algo cansada

- Carola, vamos mas despacio, despues del entrenamiento de Judo estoy cansada... - expuso ella parando a tomar un poco de aire.

- Shizuka me ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa para mi... - confeso ella - ¡¡Y ya sabes como soy yo cuando me dicen algo por el estilo!! ¡Asi que vamos!

- Que cruz... - susurro Patricia llevandose la mano a la cabeza.

Un pequeño griterio se oyo a lo lejos, seguido de un gran resplandor y un objeto aparecio en el cielo. 

- ¿Eso es un ovni? - pregunto Carola observando aquello - ¿Es un avion? ¡Al final sera superman!

- ¡Peor! ¡Es el enemigo! - exclamo Patricia preocupada, buscando un sitio donde poder transformarse. - ¡Poder Estelar de Jupiter! 

- ¡Poder Estelar de Venus!

- ¡TRANSFORMACION!

Mientras se dirigian al lugar donde habia sucedido el resplandor, llamaron por el comunicador a las demas para darles el aviso de que, de nuevo, estaban atacando. Al llegar al sitio, observaron como varias personas estaban en el suelo sin conocimiento, en el cielo se podia observar lo que parecia ser, un ave voladora... echa de un brillante y rojo fuego abrasardor.

- ¿Y esto que es? ¿El ave Fenix? - se pregunto Sailor Venus a si misma en voz alta.

- Eso parece... Venus... ¿ves a Zuko por alguna parte? - le pregunto Sailor Jupiter a su compañera mientras miraba en todas direcciones, lo unico que respondio fue con una negativa.

El pajaro de fuego entro en accion, y comenzo a lanzarle lo que parecian bolas de tamaño mediano contra ellas sin parar. Sus ataques contra el monstruo no sirvieron de nada, solo lograron hacerle cosquillas, en cambio, los ataques del Fenix, cada vez eran mas peligrosos y cercanos a acertar en su blanco: las Sailors.

- ¡Ya estamos aqui! - anuncio con alegria Sailor Marte mientras se reunian con las dos Sailors.

- ¿Hoy no hay presentacion? - pregunto extrañada Sailor Ami

- Tengo mucho sueño como para hacer eso ahora... - bostezo Sailor Moon tapandose la boca con la mano... dibujandose una gota en la cabeza de las Sailors, incluso en la del pajaro por raro que resultara.

- Nuestros ataques no le hacen ningun efecto - se alarmo Sailor Venus - ¿Que hacemos?

- Hay que debilitarlo antes de que Sailor Moon le aplique su ataque... - susurro Sailor Marte mirando detenidamente al pajaro - ¡Ya se! ¡Sailor Mercurio!

- ¡¿Si?! - respondio la aludida

- Utiliza tu Cascada de Mercurio la proxima vez que el Fenix habra su boca para lanzar las llamas - le sugirio Sailor Marte, a lo que la Sailor del Agua asintio....

Esperaban el momento en que el animal abriese su boca... Se hacia de rogar... Sus fuerzas no darian para mucho mas... Y llego el momento en que el pajaro abrio sus fauces para escupir el fuego.

- ¡Cascada acuatica de Mercurio!

- ¡Funciono! ¡Funciono! - repitio Sailor Jupiter emocinada, mientras veia caer al ave sobre la plaza de un parque justo delante de ellas.

- ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Ahora! - le informo Sailor Mercurio

- ¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Enciendete!

El ataque dio contra el pajaro, el cual resplandecio con un brillo rojo, seguidamente se disipo, y se pudo ver a un pajarito pequeño en su lugar, el cual comenzo a piar, y despues volo rapidamente hacia el cielo, alejandose lo mas posible.

- Esta vez Zuko no andaba por aqui cerca... - observo Sailor Mercurio

- O eso parece - añadio Sailor Venus

- Ah... ¿pero no es ese de alli? - señalo Sailor Moon hacia una gran terraza de un bar, donde estaba Zuko, agachado sobre una persona, la cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo, sosteniendo en la mano, su cristal en forma de flor, resplandeciendo un aura amarilla. 

- Este tampoco es el Cristal Luz Estelar... - susurro lleno de ira Zuko. 

Por un momento se sintio observado, se dio la vuelta y a lo lejos vio a las Sailors Scouts

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que las Sailors pudieran hacer nada, Zuko tiro a un lado de la calle el cristal, no se molesto ni en destruirlo, y desaparecio en la nada, dejando estupefactas a las 5 chicas, las cuales devolvieron el cristal en forma de flor, a su dueño, la victima inconsciente que se encontraba en el suelo. Al rozar el pecho del hombre, el cristal flor emitio un brillito y se adentro el solo en el cuerpo, su piel empezo a recobrar su color original, dejando atras el amarillento palido.

- Si al menos no es ese el dichoso Cristal Luz Estelar, podria devolverselo a su dueño... - susurro Sailor Venus algo molesta

- ¿Sabran que las personas no pueden vivir sin ese cristal? - se pregunto a si misma Sailor Moon - Esos cristales son como si fuese el alma de la persona...

- Si los antiguos enemigos lo sabian y no les importaba ser tan crueles de dejar morir a las personas, destruyendo el cristal... ¿por que estos van a ser diferentes? - le indico Sailor Marte a su compañera con un gesto muy duro...

- Ahora... hay que reunirnos con Luna y Artemis para tramar un plan. No podemos permitir que nos sigan distrayendo con mostruos mientras eligen personas al azar para buscar ese objeto - observo Sailor Mercurio, a lo que las demas asintieron firmemente. - Es raro que no sigan ningun criterio de seleccion...

- Creo que ni ellos mismos saben que personas pueden o no pueden tener el Cristal Luz Estelar... - sugirio Sailor Jupiter - Pueden atacar a cualquiera...

**************

- ¡Ya hemos llegado Shizuka! - exclamo Carola entrando de golpe en la cafeteria y saludandola. 

- Hola Carola, ¿no venia contigo Patricia?

En ese instante, Patricia entro por la puerta, intentando recuperar el aliento, y sentandose en una de las sillas de la barra.

- Uy que cansada te veo..... ¿quieres un te con hielo? - le pregunto Shizuka a Patricia, realmente parecia necesitarlo.

- SI, por favor... - acepto la morena encantada - Ademas de que vengo de clase de Judo, carola me a echo ir deprisa todo el camino, y es un buen trecho...

- Shizuka, ¡¿Y mi sorpresa?! - le pregunto Carola impaciente mirando hacia todos los lados

- Uhmmm ... - penso ella - Por ahi viene - sonrio haciendo ademan de que mirase al pasillo.

- ¡¡Yusuke!!

Los ojos de Carola, tomaron forma de corazoncitos latientes, mientras veia venir a Yusuke y sentarse a su lado. Presentaron a Patricia, la cual casi se queda embobada de lo guapo que era el chico. 

- Ya estan los pastelitos... ahora voy a echarle la nata ¿vale? - informo Shou asomandose por la puerta de la cocina mirando a Shizuka - ¿Te guardo la que sobre?

- ¡Claro!

- A si vas a engordar... - le dijo Yusuke por lo bajo

- Prefiero ganar kilos estando feliz, que ser un palillo y no ser feliz - sonrio Shizuka contenta

- ¿Quien era ese? - pregunto Patricia muy interesada

- Es Shou, trabaja aqui desde que abrimos la cafeteria, ¿no le habias visto aun? - se extraño Shizuka mirando a Patricia, la cual estaba totalmente embelesada.- Patricia... ¿Patricia? ¡Ey!

Ni modo... Patricia se habia quedado con la mirada fija en la puerta de la cocina, donde momentos antes se habia asomado Shou... con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. La Luz de la Oscuridad 06

****

Capitulo 6: ¿Y esos quienes son?

__

- Shizuka, te amo, quiero que seas mia para siempre...

- ¡Yusuke! - exclamo la chica super ruborizada ademas de muy sorprendida

Se encontraban en un invernadero de una mansion, la cual se podia ver por los cristales. El aroma de las flores frescas que les rodeaban empapaban el ambiente con un suave y delicioso olor. 

Yusuke tomo la mano de Shizuka y la deposito junto a su corazon con la suya.

- Quiero tener tus labios junto con los mios... - confeso el chico mirando fijamente a Shizuka - ¿Me dejas?

Shizuka creia que el corazon saldria de su pecho, en cualquier momento, sentia que moriria. No respondio y solo cerro los ojos, mientras Yusuke se acercaba a ella...

- ¡Shizuka, despierta, despierta! Ya son las siete y veinte... ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!

- ... ¿Yuu...? - susurro ella adormilada

- ¡No soy ese tal Yuu, soy Natsuki! ¡Levantate ya! - insistio la chica del cabello rojizo

- ....

- Shizuka...

- ....

- ¿Shizuka? ¿Por que me miras de esa manera?

**************__**

- Uhmf - gruño Shizuka cerrando un libro mientras iba a atender a unas personas - "Asi es imposible estudiar"

Ese dia estaba claro que no era el mas perfecto de la chica, no comprendia el sueño que tuvo esa noche... parecia tan real... habia jurado notar los latidos del corazon del Yusuke... ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de el?

************

- ¡Natsuki!

- ¿Eh? - se giro la aludida, viendo detras de ella, como Yusuke corria intentando darle alcanze - ¡Hola Yusuke!

- Hola - sonrio este - Vengo a hacerte una proposicion, no podia esperar hasta encontrarte en la misma clase...

- Uy... ¿y de que trata esa proposicion? - se extraño Natsuki, aunque tambien tenia mucha curiosidad

- Te invito al cine esta tarde - confeso Yusuke sonriente, ante el asombro de ella. - En un concurso de la radio me tocaron dos entradas para la pelicula esa que estan estrenando que tiene tanto exito... y como me mencionastes que te gustaban las de los temas politicos, pues mira, aqui estoy - finalizo Yusuke mientras enseñaba las entradas

- Uhmmm bueno... - susurro Natsuki - ... despues avisare a Shizuka que llegare un poco tarde a casa

- Eso significa que... ¿si? - pregunto esperanzado e impaciente Yusuke

- Si - asintio Natsuki sonriente

************

- Genial, encima de que tengo que estudiar para un examen, Natsuki se va al cine con Yusuke... - penso Shizuka de mal humor, mientras volvia a cerrar el libro dejando un marcador para saber por donde iba, aunque seguramente no le iba a servir de nada y tendria que volver al principio. - Buenas tardes, ¿que desea tomar?

- Uhmmm... - penso el chico mirando la carta donde se encontraban todos los productos de la tienda - Un te helado y un croasant relleno.

- De acuerdo - dijo Shizuka apuntando el pedido en el bloc de notas

- Aunque... espere, prefiero un trozo de tarta de... nata

Shizuka tacho el croisant y puso tarta de nata justo debajo.

- Un momento, ¿que tal estan los rollitos rellenos?

- Muy buenos... - susurro Shizuka, mirando al chico de cabello largo, azul - Estan rellenos de crema y por encima cubiertos de chocolate, aderezado con bolitas de caramelo...

- El caramelo no me gusta - expuso el joven - ¿y los donuts?

- Los hay con chocolate por dentro, por encima y los normales 

Shizuka empezaba a cabrearse, ¡era un incordio!

- Pues entonces traeme un sandwich de jamon y queso

- Si señor.... - asintio Shizuka con una sonrisa algo forzada mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a por las cosas

- Un momento... me.. 

- ¿Te puedes decidir de una vez? Tengo un examen importante mañana y no puedo estar hasta la hora de cierre de un lado a otro o atendiendo al mismo cliente... - interrumpio Shizuka ya bastante enfadada a aquel chico que la miraba sin ninguna expresion.

- ¿Entonces por que te has puesto a trabajar?

- ¡¡UHMF!! - exclamo Shizuka - Por AHORA te traigo ese te helado que parece ser lo unico que tienes en mente...

La chica se dio la vuelta, dejo el bloc de notas encima de la barra con mucha fuerza haciendo notar su mal humor y preparando el te con hielo.

- ¡Ese tipo me saca de los nervios!

- Vaya, se nota que ya has conocido al señor "indeciso" ¿no? - le sonrio Shou saliendo de la cocina y llendo hacia la barra, con una de sus tipicas sonrisas encantadoras en la cara

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? - le pregunto ella muy intrigada.

- Todos ya le conocemos en la cafeteria, suele venir por las mañanas, pero que raro hoy vino por la tarde... - observo el, mientras miraba al chico examinando la carta atentamente - Nunca sabe que pedir, y al final, solo bebe, con lo cual, nos saca dequicio a todos, incluso a Natsuki...

- ¿A Natsu-chan? Anda, si creia que era yo solamente la que conseguia sacarla de sus casillas...

************

- Ese chico... se parecia tanto al chico que me rompio el corazon... - suspiro Patricia, algo sonrojada

- ¿Chico? ¿De quein estas hablando? - le pregunto Ray mientras despegaba la mirada de su libro de lenguaje

- De el guapo camarero de La Odisea - respondio Carola sonriente, mirando a su amiga

- ¡Ah! De... Sho... Shou, eso - agrego Ami

- Pues la verdad es que si, ¡ es muy apuesto ! - sonrio Bunny imaginandose dios sabe que cosa

- Bunny, que tu ya tienes a tu adorado Armando... - le increpo Carola mirandola de un modo extraño

- ¡Pero que pensais! ¡Solo lo decia por Patricia!

- Y que tal si despues de estudiar... ¿nos pasamos por alli? - pregunto Ray esperando la respuesta de sus amigas - Segun tengo entendido, Shou tiene el turno de tarde, asi nuestra amiga le puede ver...

- ¡Eh!... - exclamo Patricia sonrojada - Pero si yo... no...

- ¡No disimules! ¡Vamos y ya esta! - finalizo Bunny muy contenta, por su mente pasaban la de miles de pastelitos que podria comer, ¡estaban tan buenos!

**************

- Lei la critica de esta pelicula hace dos dias - confeso Natsuki mientras esperaban en la cola para entrar al cine - Tenia buenas referencias, si no me hubieras invitado tu, abria venido seguramente yo sola a verla... 

- ¿Sola? - se extraño Yusuke - ¿Y eso?

- A nadie que conozca les gusta las peliculas con temas de politica - sonrio Natsuki, mientras avanzaban para entrar ya a la sala de cine.

*************

- ¡Malditas! ¡Malditas seais Sailors Scouts! - grito a pleno pulmon Zuko, mientras de su mano salian una especie de energia maligna, la cual estaba dirigiendo a cualquier cosa del centro de la ciudad, ya fueran personas, perros, coches... lo que fuera, haciendo bastantes estropicios - ¡Con esto teneis que salir! ¡Si no destruire todo! "Es mi ultima oportunidad... si no... Manami me ejecutara... y usara mi energia para el gran despertar... ¡Tengo que acabar con ellas!" - penso para si mismo.

**************

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

- ¡Apaguen ese trato!

- ¡Queremos oir la pelicula!

- ¡Nos estan molestando, apaguenlo!

- ¡Uy! ¡Es mi busca! - se alarmo Yusuke, mientras lo sacaba y lo apagaba - Tengo que llamar por telefono, no me llamarian al busca si no fuera importante, ahora vuelvo

- De acuerdo... - susurro Natsuki, mientras veia como salia corriendo a toda prisa hacia la puerta que salia a la ante sala del cine

**************

- ¡Alto ahi! ¡No permitire que destruyas el centro de esta hermosa ciudad que lucha por sobrevivir cada dia! ¡Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna...!

- ¡TE CASTIGAREMOS!

- Precisamente eso era lo que queria que hicierais... aparecer ante mi.... - sonrio malevolamente Zuko, mientras las miraba atentamente. Este cerro los ojos y junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, parecia estar concentrandose.

- ¡¿Pero que hace?! - exclamo alarmada Sailor Marte

- No... lo se... pero me estoy empezando a sentir muy rara... - confeso Sailor Venus mientras se pasaba una mano por su frente, secandose el sudor.

A las demas les paso exactamente lo mismo, se sintieron muy cansadas de repente, empezando a sudar, y a debilitarse mas y mas. Sailor Mercurio saco su mini-ordenador y empezo a teclear rapidamente intentando encontrar una solucion a aquel suceso.

- Nos... - hablo como pudo la Sailor del agua - ... esta robando la energia... tiene un campo... de alguna clase de fuerza... justo debajo de nosotras...

- ¡Ya no puedo mas! - exclamo Sailor Moon, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, igual que Sailor Jupiter.

- No podemos hacer nada... - se lamento Sailor Jupiter - Estamos....

De repente, unas nubes se empezaron a formar en el cielo, haciendo que todo quedara cubierto por ellas, al menos, en el sitio donde se encontraban. Unas luces se divisaron en las nubes, parecia se fuese a comenzar una tormenta...

- ¿Sailor... Jupiter? - miro Sailor marte a la chica, la cual ya comenzaba a respirar con dificultad

- No... y-yo no soy la que esta provocando esto

Unos estruendos muy fuertes se comenzaron a oir, y de pronto, un rayo, muy veloz, irio a Zuko, haciendo que su concentracion se perdiese por complesto, ademas de hacerle una grave erida en un hombro.

- ¡¿Que a sido eso?! - exclamo Sailor Jupiter, asombrada

Milagrosamente, la energia robada de las Sailors, volvio a ellas, justo despues de que fuese herido, y, aprovechando ese momento de flaqueza del enemigo, planearon un ataque conjunto.

- ¡Llamas Mortales!

- ¡Cascada de Mercurio!

- ¡Flechas de amor!

- ¡Drenadoras venenosas!

El poderoso ataque, dio en su objetivo, haciendo que Zuko, saliese disparado contra un muro, y cayendo al suelo, muy malherido.

- Es mi turno... - susurro Sailor Moon sacando su cetro - ¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Enciendete!

Su poder dio justo donde ella queria. Zuko, poco a poco fue desintegrandose, convirtiendose en polvo, y despues desapareciendo. Las sailors miraron a un lado y a otro muy extrañadas por el suceso que habia ocurrido. A lo lejos, en lo alto de un edificio, pudieron divisar dificilmente dos figuras, que, se esfumaron sin dejar rastro alguno.

***************

- ¿Era algo grave? Has tardado un poco... - susurro Natsuki a Yusuke, que acababa de llegar, con gesto de preocupacion

- No, lo siento, es que mi madre llamo para ver donde estaba un telefono que necesitaba... y encima habia un tipo en la cabina que no colgaba ni a la de tres...

***************

- ¡Al final se nos ha echo demasiado tarde para ir a la cafeteria! - exclamo Ray

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YA NO PODRE KOMER UN PASTELLLLLLLLLLL - lloro Bunny como una magdalena

- No os preocupeis... ya iremos otro dia... - dijo Patricia, tratando de sonreir, pero en el fondo de su corazon querria haber visto a Shou aunque hubiera sido solo unos segundos.

- ¡Y haremos que Shizu-chan te presente a tu adorable Shou! - exclamo Carola. con corazoncitos en los ojos - Y a lo mejor hasta yo llegue a ver a mi querido Yusuke... ais...

***************

- ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Zue! ¡Ven aqui ahora mismo!

Un tipo, muy parecido a los otros dos enemigos, solo que con el pelo verde, se presento y arrodillo ante una sombra...

- Aqui estoy... mi señora...

- ¿Ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido?

- Si... - asintio el, apretando fuertemente su puño, hasta que consiguio que varios hilillos de sangre brotasen de la plama de su mano, debido a la fuerza que ejercia....

- Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer... no me puedes fallar... Tenemos que librarnos de esas molestias, y encontrar el Cristal Luz Estelar, es muy importante... ¡si queremos gobernar en este universo!

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. La Luz de la Oscuridad 07

Capitulo 7: El indeciso sin fronteras

- Luna, ayer en al final de la lucha creímos ver dos siluetas en lo alto de un edificio... como observándonos... - le dijo Patricia a la gata negra, la cual enarco una ceja en tono de preocupación.

- ¿Dos figuras? ¿Estáis seguras?

Las chicas asintieron, Luna y Artemis cruzaron miradas por un instante y después volvieron a mirar a las muchachas, quienes no podían entender que estaba pasando allí.

- Estamos luchando contra enemigos que lo único que sabemos, es que intentan encontrar el Cristal Luz Estelar... - comenzó a decir Carola con un tono de preocupación.- ... y no sabemos nada mas... 

- Atacan a personas sin seguir ningún criterio de selección, o eso creemos - añadió Ami mirando un ordenador - Luna, ¿estas segura de que no nos puedes decir nada?

La gata asintió con pesar, bajando la mirada hacia abajo

- ¿Ni quienes son nuestros enemigos?

- ¿Ni lo que es ese Cristal Luz?

- ¿No es nada de nuestras vidas pasadas?

Artemis les dijo que ellos no sabían nada... aunque los ojos de los gatos delataron que no todo era así. Habían estado investigando sobre todos los sucesos, buscando información sobre ese Cristal, pero nada, según ellos...

La aparición de esas dos figuras que creyeron que salvaron a las sailors de aquel ataque fatídico, les asusto mas aun aunque lo intentaran disimular... al menos las jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de nada.

*************

- Uy, ¿y esta cajita tan mona? - pregunto Shizuka, cogiendo el busca de Yusuke, el cual estaba sentando en la barra

- Es mi busca personal - explico él

- Pues es muy bonito, ¡yo quiero uno! - sonrío Shizuka, mirando hacia Natsuki, la cual le decía con la mirada que ni se le ocurriera pedir nada. El busca era negro, con incrustaciones doradas, unos dibujos difíciles de explicar, parecían signos de un lenguaje desconocido. En el centro, un cuadradillo de una pantalla de cristal liquido.

Shizuka le devolvió el busca a su amigo, y Natsuki se dirigió a poner algo de música, para el local. Eligió una suave melodía, a esas horas de la tarde, no apetecía tener algo muy ruidoso en el sitio, mejor algo tranquilo para así poder trabajar mejor.

- Natsu, eres un muermo con la música... - le dijo Shizuka a su prima

- Haré como que no te he oído...

- Pero es verdad... con eso solo me dan ganas de echarme una siesta

- Tu te echarías la siesta a todas horas - le sonrío Natsuki saliendo de detrás de la barra para ir a atender a una mesa

- ¿Siempre estáis así? - le pregunto Yusuke

- ¿Así como?

- Discutiendo

- No discutimos... - intento explicar Shizuka - Tenemos gustos muy diferentes... en realidad nos apreciamos mucho - sonrío la chica mientras preparaba el pedido de la mesa.

- Oh no... - se llevo una mano a la cabeza Natsuki

- ¿Que pasa, Natsu-chan? - le pregunto Shizuka preocupada

- Mira quien acaba de entrar... - susurro la chica del cabello rojizo, haciendo mala cara

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ese otra vez no! - exclamo Shizuka poniendo la misma cara que su prima

- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa chicas? - curioseo Yusuke al ver las caras que se les había puesto de repente

- Disimula... y date la vuelta... - le susurro Natsuki acercándose a el - Es un cliente algo... especial

- No te pases, ¡es un plomazo! - interrumpió Shizuka a la chica

- ... bueno... nunca sabe que pedir, y nos entretiene mucho tiempo preguntando las cosas de la carta, para al final, tomar solo un café o un té helado... - finalizo Natsuki

- Le llamamos "Indeciso sin fronteras" - rió Shizuka, mientras que Yusuke se dio la media vuelta, y se quedo muy sorprendido al ver al chaval de pelo azul

- Pero... si a ese lo conozco yo...

- ¡¡¿¿Eh??!! - exclamaron las dos al unísono

*************

- No pienso malgastar mi tiempo en inútiles monstruos para que ataquen a esas estúpidas... mejor hacerlo yo mismo... - penso Zue para sí mismo, observando la ciudad, a través de una bola de cristal, en una sala muy amplia, oscura y fría - Os vengare... 

*************

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? - le pregunto Yusuke al chico de cabellos azules, sentándose en la misma mesa que él.

- Anda... pues merendar... - le respondió él con una sonrisa muy particular - Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

- Conozco a las camareras de esta cafetería... - confeso Yusuke - Ven, te las voy a presentar

Se levantaron de la mesa, las chicas estupefactas, vieron como ellos se acercaron a la barra, sentándose en las sillas altas de color azul y plateado. El joven, no dejaba de sonreír, lo que hacia que se pusieran más nerviosas todavía, la verdad es que era bastante atractivo y cautivador.

- Chicas, os presento a Amano Ayao - presento Yusuke a su amigo - Es mi vecino de casa... va la misma universidad que nosotros, pero a distintas clases.

- Hola - saludo Natsuki con una sonrisa - Me llamo Natsuki

- Hola - respondió él

- Yo soy Shizuka

- Encantado - volvió a decir Amano con una sonrisa - Un nombre muy bonito para una persona tan difícil de carácter como tu...

Shizuka se quedo petrificada ¿le acababa de insultar aquel tipejo?. Su rostro se puso rojo, pero no de vergüenza, si no de rabia. Natsuki miro alarmada a su prima y temió lo que iba a hacer, o decir.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, el que nunca sabe que pedir... es que no tienes otro pasatiempo mas entretenido que.... ¿sacar dequicio a la gente?

- Pues no - respondió el seriamente.

- Así de interesante tiene que ser tu vida... - susurro Shizuka mientras se daba la vuelta, para terminar de ignorarlo

- Las chicas que son tan bordes sabes que se quedan fácilmente solteronas ¿no? - le pregunto él, mientras observaba como la chica cogió un trapo y lo estrujaba fuertemente.

- Y los indecisos se quedan sin nada, ni una cosa, ni la otra... así que no sé que es peor - le dijo ella, de muy mal humor, mientras cogía la bandeja y se marchaba de allí apresuradamente. Sintió deseos de darle con la bandeja en toda la cara, pero se contuvo muy bien

- No merece la pena gastar una bandeja en ese idiota - penso para su adentro, mientras recogía la mesa.

En la barra se pudo ver, como Natsuki volvía a respirar tranquilamente., Yusuke se quedo pasmado ante la actitud de sus amigos, y Amano solamente bebía de su café, el cual le había servido Natsuki anteriormente

- Dentro de lo malo... esta lo peor... - susurro Natsuki mirando a Yusuke, el cual seguía sin enterarse mucho de las cosas.

- ¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - saludo Bunny con su característica alegría de la vida, entrando en la cafetería - ¡Hemos venido a merendar!

- ¡Hola chicas! - saludo Shizuka también, mientras les preparaba una mesa especial para las 5.

- ¡Yusuke! - exclamo Carola toda contenta mientras se acercaba a saludarlo, seguida de sus curiosas amigas

- Hola Carola, ¿qué tal?

- Genial - sonrío la chica - Hemos venido a merendar algo, y de paso a hacer una visita a las chicas.

- ¿Y estas chicas tan bonitas? - pregunto galante Yusuke, mirándolas, las cuales se pusieron algo ruborizadas

- Son amigas mías - interrumpió Shizuka apareciendo en escena

- Ah... ¿pero tu tienes amigas? - se metió de por medio, Amano, molestando de nuevo a la morena.

- Chicas, os presento a Yusuke Fukami - sonrío Shizuka sin hacer mucho caso de aquel joven - Ellas son Bunny, Ray, Ami y Patricia

Las muchachas dijeron al unísono, un hola algo tímido, y se quedaron mirando al chico de los cabellos azules

- Y este de aquí - dijo Shizuka señalándole y sin ponerle mucha importancia - Es el "Indeciso sin fronteras", alias Amano no sé que...

- Eh tu...

- Vuestra mesa esta lista ¿vamos? - pregunto amablemente Shizuka, dejando a Amano con la palabra en la boca, lo cual no le causo demasiado agrado al chico

- ¿Ocurre algo con ese chico? - curioseo Ray mirando al aludido fijamente

- No, es solo un cliente algo latoso que ha venido estos días por aquí, y se cree demasiado gracioso...

- ¡Yo quiero tarta de chocolate! - exclamo Bunny muy sonriente y con la boca echa agua

- ¡Nosotras lo mismo!

- De acuerdo - sonrío Shizuka yendo a la cocina a cortar los trozos

Momentos después, se pudo oír un estruendo proveniente de la cocina, a lo cual Natsuki volvió a suspirar, secando un vaso que tenia en la mano.

- Un plato menos... y van 6...

A los pocos segundos, Shizuka salió con los trozos de pastel y se los llevo a las chicas. Ami se quedo observando la cafetería detenidamente.

- Shizu-chan... - le llamo Ami - ¿No esta Shou por aquí?

- No, hoy tiene la tarde libre... la necesitaba para hacer no sé que, no me acuerdo

- Ah... - bajo Ami la mirada mientras comía un trozo de tarta

- Pero el resto de la semana si que estará en su turno de tarde, por si te quieres acercar - sonrío con malicia Shizuka guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Eh? - se extraño esta - No no, te equivocas, no es por mi... es por Patricia, parece que se ha fijado en Shou - le susurro esta a Shizuka al oído

- Lo note el otro día... bueno, si la traes esta semana, yo me encargo de presentarlos... - rió Shizuka con un tono de "aquí voy a hacer yo de cupido, con alitas incluidas y todo"

Un sonido como una especie de música se oyó débil en la sala de la cafetería, era el comunicador de una de las chicas. Había problemas de nuevo y debían de acudir rápidamente.

- Nos tenemos que ir, se nos había olvidado que teníamos que ir a recoger una cosa para mi madre y nos queda lejos de aquí... - explico Bunny algo apresurada y nerviosa - ¡Hasta mañana en la escuela!

- ¡Adiós! - despidieron Natsuki y Shizuka con la mano.

- Se han ido muy rápido ¿no? - se fijo Yusuke, mirando a Natsuki

- Seguramente Shizuka les habrá echado algo en los trozos de tarta y por eso se han ido tan rápidamente... - expuso Amano con una media sonrisa en la cara, justo cuando la chica llegaba con la bandeja y dejaba en la barra los vasos medio llenos aun, a tiempo de escuchar lo que este había dicho.

Al dejar uno de los vasos, la joven rozo uno de ellos, provocando que este, cayese encima del mostrador, con la casualidad de que parte de su contenido fue a parar a los pantalones blancos de Amano. Él, rápidamente se levanto y empezó a sacudirse intentando quitar parte del liquido. Natsuki le dio un trapo, que él cogió para poder secar algo de sus pantalones, mientras Shizuka se llevo las manos a la cara con preocupación.

- Oh lo siento... yo no quería... - intento decir ella, tratando de contenerse la risa por unos momentos - Voy a ver si encuentro algo en la cocina, el zumo de moras no es algo que se quite fácilmente - dejo caer como un cubo de agua fría, lo que provoco que Amano la mirase de un modo extraño, como de enfado, con la mezcla de algún otro sentimiento.

Al entrar en la cocina, Shizuka, empezó a reírse a carcajadas, pero no muy escandalosas, no era plan de que la escuchasen. 

- Shizuka has... - pregunto Natsuki entrando en la cocina, viendo como su prima tenia la cara colorada, y unas lagrimas por las mejillas de tanto que se estaba riendo - ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?

- De la cara que a puesto cuando se me ha caído el vaso... jajajajaja

- Menos mal que fue un accidente, que si no... - susurro Natsuki abriendo una puertecita

- ¿Tu crees querida prima? - le guiño Shizuka un ojo, y después hizo la señal de la victoria

- Oh... Shizuka... - se llevo Natsuki una mano a la cabeza.

************

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡No...!

- Deja de soltar ese ridículo discurso siempre que haces tu aparición, Sailor Moon... ¡Y lucha! - le grito un mal humorado Zue, lanzando un ataque hacia las chicas, las cuales lo esquivaron con facilidad

- Si eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, no es mucho - le replico Sailor Júpiter al joven

Zue solo les respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, y con un brillo especial en los ojos

************

¡¡BIP BIP BIP!!

Yusuke miro su busca, y puso cara de preocupación, después miro a Amano y por ultimo miro a Natsuki.

- Tengo que ir a casa, esto significa problemas, vendré otro día ¿ok?

- Ok - respondió Natsuki

- Yo me voy con él, así aprovecho y me quito estos pantalones - agrego Amano despidiéndose también, y saliendo a toda prisa

****

************

- Aun no conocéis todo mi poder... soy el mayor de los hermanos del Trío Oscuro... - les dijo el chico con tono superior - ... Zue... y no permitiré que sigáis viviendo... vuestra energía servirá de sacrificio para el gran despertar...

- ¡¿El gran despertar?! - exclamo Sailor Venus con una chispa de miedo en sus ojos

Zue solo asintió y puso en practica su ataque, hizo lo propio que había hecho su hermano anteriormente, junto sus manos a la altura del pecho y cerro los ojos, concentrándose. De un momento a otro, los abrió rápidamente de par en par, e hizo un movimiento con la mano.

Sailor Mercurio se movió a la vez que Zue efectúo su movimiento.

- ¡¿Que?! - se extraño Sailor Mercurio

Zue hizo otro movimiento, y la sailor se volvió a mover a su petición, esta vez, lanzándole un puñetazo a Sailor Marte, la cual lo esquivo a tiempo.

- ¡¿Pero que haces, Sailor Mercurio?! - le grito Marte, poniéndose en posición de defensa

- No... no lo sé, ¡no soy yo! ¡Me esta controlando!

Una risa malévola procedió de las cuerdas vocales de Zue, haciendo otro movimiento, al cual esta vez se movió Sailor Júpiter, lanzándole una patada a su compañera Sailor Venus.

- ¡Nos esta controlando! - grito horrorizada Sailor Júpiter

Zue profirió de nuevo una serie de movimientos con los brazos, esta vez, haciendo que las Sailors, se atacasen entre sí, con las manos y las piernas, algunas acertando en su blanco y otras no por pura casualidad.

- ¡¡Nooo!! - grito Sailor Marte con miedo, mientras juntaba sus manos para lanzar su ataque

- ¡¡Marte, no lo hagas!! - le dijo Sailor Moon a su compañera

- ¡¡No puedo!! ¡¡No puedo!! ¡¡Ahhhhhh!!

De las manos de Sailor Marte, su ataque de las Llamas Mortales, hizo su aparición, yendo directamente hacia Sailor Venus, la cual estaba en el suelo, sin poder moverse y hacer nada, viendo como el poder se dirigía hacia a ella sin remedio

- ¡¡Sailor Venus!! - exclamaron con fuerza las chicas sin poder moverse por culpa del control de Zue

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! - sollozo Sailor Moon con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos 

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. La Luz de la Oscuridad 08

Capitulo 8: La ayuda oportuna e inesperada

El ataque poderoso de Sailor Marte se dirigía cada vez más rápido hacia Sailor Venus. Todo parecía suceder a cámara lenta... cuando el poder dio finalmente en su objetivo, provocando una gran polvareda.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!!!!! ¡Sailor Venus! - lloro Sailor Moon

- JAJAJAJAJAJA - rió malévolamente Zue, demostrando así su victoria y su gran poder.

Al levantarse el polvo provocado por el poder de la Sailor, la cual había quedado sentada en el suelo lamentándose de lo que había sucedido, comprobaron con extremada sorpresa, que no se encontraba nada en su lugar, excepto un gran agujero.

- ¡¿Que?! - exclamo Zue con los ojos muy abiertos

- P-pero... - titubeo Sailor Júpiter - ¿D-donde esta Venus?

- ¿Te parece bonito tratar así a una dulce dama?

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a lo alto de lo que parecía ser una furgoneta. Allí, se encontraban dos hombres, enmascarados, ataviados con lo que se podría decir una armadura, digna de un guerrero, coraza en el pecho, en los hombros y en las piernas, casi podrían decir que eran iguales, excepto por el color de sus trajes, uno tenia la armadura de color azul marino, en uno de los pectorales, un dibujo de un rayo, y el traje de abajo, de color gris claro. El otro individuo que se encontraba a su lado, con Sailor Venus en sus brazos inconsciente, tenia la armadura de color morado-violeta, y en uno de los pectorales de la coraza, un dibujo, que parecía un destello. Las mascaras que cubrían sus rostros tenían la forma de unas alas. Dificilmente se podía ver su color de pelo...

- ¡Sailor Venus! - exclamo Sailor Mercurio, viendo como los dos guerreros bajaban hacia donde ellas estaban, entregando a los brazos de Sailor Marte, a la chica desmayada.

- Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente del susto - les informo el guerrero de la armadura violeta.- Quedaos aquí cuidándola, nosotros nos encargamos de Zue.

- Sailor Moon... - le dijo el guerrero de la armadura azul marino - Prepárate para cuando debilitemos al enemigo.

Sailor Moon asintió con los ojos llorosos, y ante la mirada confusa de las sailors, ellos, fueron a luchar contra Zue, el cual los miraba extrañado. Estaban preparados para hacer frente a las Sailors Scouts, ya habían oído halar de ellas, y habían estudiado sus ataques para no tener ningún tipo de problemas, aunque al haber obtenido un nuevo poder, las tácticas habían variado bastante, por eso derrotaron a sus hermanos. Aquellos dos guerreros salidos de quien sabe donde, no entraban para nada en sus planes.

- Seáis quienes seáis... no podréis hacer nada contra mi técnica del control mental... - les informo Zue victorioso, concentrado su máximo poder en aquellos jóvenes.

Abrió los ojos y creo una nueva serie de movimientos con los brazos. Pero esta vez le salió mal. Los guerreros, cruzados de brazos y con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, le miraban victoriosos. Su ataque del control mental no había funcionado con ellos, y al parecer, ese era el único ataque que Zue conocía, todo por la expresión de miedo que se reflejo en su cara.

- Creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros... - sonrió el guerrero del traje violeta

- Si - asintió el guerrero que estaba a su lado.- ¡Lanza Relámpago!

Una lanza de material eléctrico se materializo en una de las manos del guerrero azul, alzándola, y después arrojándosela al enemigo, el cual estaba tan paralizado, que no hizo ningún intento de escapar del ataque, haciendo que la lanza se clavase en uno de sus hombros, provocando descargas eléctricas, y después, desapareciendo, dejando a un mal herido enemigo.

Zue solo grito al recibir aquel poder, después se cogió el hombro, del cual no dejaba de brotar sangre, y volvió a mirar con miedo a los guerreros, especialmente al de color violeta, observando como se preparaba para formular las palabras que darían origen a su ataque.

El guerrero de color violeta, extendió su brazo a la altura de su pecho, y en su mano, se materializo el mango de una espada, de color plateado, con incrustaciones doradas, y formando el símbolo de la luz en medio de esta. Después tomo el mango en su mano y la sujeto con firmeza.

- Espada... ¡solar!

El grito de aquellas palabras, hizo aparecer la hoja de la espada, que ascendió rápidamente desde el mango hacia arriba. Después, rápidamente, el guerrero dio un gran salto, e hizo un corte con la espada en el aire, aterrizando en el suelo de rodillas, mirando atentamente hacia donde Zue se encontraba, arriba en el cielo, aunque inmediatamente después, este cayo al suelo, con brotes de sangre por todo su cuerpo. No se podía mover apenas.

Las Sailors habían observado cada detalle de aquel espectáculo tan especial. Los ataques de aquellos dos guerreros eran inmensamente poderosos... ¿pero quienes eran? ¿Que querían? Y lo más importante... ¿eran amigos o enemigos? Aunque después de haber salvado a Sailor Venus de una muerte segura, se decantaban mas por la primera opción.

Sailor Moon se levanto decidida, no le tenia ninguna compasión a Zue, había intentado matar a una de sus mejores amigas, utilizando a otra, y eso fue muy cruel por su parte. Hizo aparecer su cetro, y después de las acrobacias acostumbradas a hacer, grito las palabras...

- ¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Enciéndete!

Zue solo pudo contemplar como el ataque se dirigía hacia él, y pensar apenado para sus adentros, que no pudo llevar acabo la venganza de sus hermanos, contra aquellas malditas Sailors, después, no quedo nada... ni siquiera el polvo en el que se convirtió seguidamente.

Los guerreros se disponían a marcharse, cuando algo detuvo al de color violeta, era la mano de Sailor Venus.

- Gracias - esbozo la Sailor con una sonrisa, aun algo débil, pero con los ojos llenos de gratitud hacia ellos.

- No hay porque, a sido un placer. - le dijo el guerrero.

- Esperamos que te recuperes pronto - agrego el otro guerrero, mientras le hacia una señal a su compañero de que era hora de marcharse.

- ¡Esperad! - les pidió Sailor Júpiter - ¿Quienes sois?

- ¿Nosotros? - se miraron entre sí - Aún no es momento de que sepáis nada...

- ¿Porque? - pregunto Sailor Marte inquieta

- Aun no... - le dijo el guerrero azul

- Sois amigos... ¿o enemigos? - intento averiguar Sailor Moon, mientras sostenía a Sailor Venus en su regazo

- Si no os entrometéis en nuestra búsqueda, amigos - confeso el guerrero azul - Si tratáis de meteos en nuestro camino, seremos enemigos.

- ¿Que buscáis? - cuestiono la Sailor del agua

- El Cristal Luz Estelar

Después de haber dicho el objetivo de su búsqueda, los dos guerreros se dieron a la fuga, dejando preocupadas a las muchachas. 

***********

- Creo que las chicas tienen derecho a saber algo... 

- Artemis, es solo una suposición... ¡eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Es solo un mito! - le grito Luna, al gato blanco, tratando de negarse así misma la realidad.

***********

- Vamos a esperar a ese par de gatos, tienen que darnos muchas explicaciones - expuso Ray con muy mal humor

- Estoy segura de que saben mas de lo que dicen - agrego Ami - Y no nos lo cuentan por alguna razón.

Luna y Artemis aparecieron por la ventana justo en ese momento con miradas tristes y serias. Después bajaron hasta el suelo subiéndose a la mesa, ante las miradas de las chicas. Carola se encontraba descansando, tumbada en la cama de Ray.

- Hemos presenciado la pelea - revelo Luna

- Entonces habréis visto a los guerreros ¿no?

Los gatos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez. Las chicas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa dispuestas a hacerles un montón de preguntas.

- ¿Quiénes son? - inquirió Bunny mirando a Luna

- Unos guerreros

- Bien... eso ya lo suponíamos ¿eh? - le dijo en tono sarcástico Patricia - ¿De donde vienen?

- Suponemos que de alguna parte de la galaxia, de algún otro planeta...

- ¿Cómo las Sailors star? - cuestiono Ami

Los gatos volvieron a asentir ante la pregunta.

- ¿Pero porque motivo?

- ¿Que hacen aquí?

- ¿Que tienen que ver con estos enemigos?

- ¿Por que buscan el Cristal Luz Estelar?

Los gatos bajaron la mirada, no tenían respuesta para tantas preguntas. Las chicas al final se disgustaron y cada una se marcho a su casa, Carola esa noche se quedaría en casa de la sacerdotisa.

***********

- Para colmo no podemos contactar por ningún motivo con las Sailors Exteriores... no responden a sus comunicadores ni nada... todo seria más fácil si ellas estuvieran aquí... - penso Patricia mientras se preparaba para dormir

***********

- Echo tanto de menos a Armando, Luna... - revelo melancólica Bunny, mientras observaba la luna blanca en el cielo, junto con sus estrellas, asomada a su ventana.- Aunque por otra parte estoy contenta, he recuperado a dos grandes amigas a las que quería mucho...

Fin del capitulo 8

Nota de la autora: Este capitulo me salió algo corto:(, aunque he preferido dejarlo así antes de añadir algo mas, que no vendría a cuento con la historia, y que sé aria algo pesado de leer.

En los próximos capítulos os iréis enterando de algo mas sobre el cristal luz estelar, de quienes son estos misteriosos guerreros, o algo sobre los planes del enemigo, quien sabe

Hasta la próxima ^_^


	9. La Luz de la Oscuridad 09

Capitulo 9: Ami

- Bien... escuchadme atentamente todos...

Una mujer ataviada con un vestido rojo, paseaba a un lado y otro de una gran sala oscura. Su pelo negro se movia al compas de sus pasos, y sus ojos observaban atentamente a todos los alli reunidos, a sus subditos, situados en circulo a su alrededor, sentados en una especie de tronos de madera negra.

- Desde ahora, nuestra prioridad es la de encontrar el Cristal ¿entendido?

- Si - dijeron muchas voces al unisono

- En adelante... estos pequeños espejos os mostraran a quien debeis atacar para conseguirlo. Se encargaran de seleccionar a las personas por sus cualidades, las cualidades que deberia de tener el poseedor del Cristal Luz Estelar

La mujer hizo aparecer en su mano algo parecido a un mando a distancia. Apreto un boton, y unas pequeñas mesas surgieron del suelo, justo al lado de cada trono, donde se encontraba su ejercito. En las mesas, un pequeño espejo de cristal negro. Cada uno tomo el suyo y lo guardo en un lugar donde creian que era el mas apropiado

- Si aparecen esas entrometidas Sailors, mandais a uno de vuestros esbirros... y regresais al control de mando a informarme... - la mujer se paro en medio del circulo, sosteniendo en su mano, lo que parecia ser una copa de vino rosado. - ¡No tolerare mas de dos fallos!

Arrojo con fuerza la copa al suelo, haciendo que esta se rompiese en pedazos. Inmediatamente los presentes se alejaron, al leve movimiento de la que era su jefa.

************

- ¡¡Es una tarde tan bonita!! - exclamo Bunny llena de alegria, abriendo los brazos y moviendose en circulos rapidamente. - Aunque estemos en invierno

- No se nota ni la presencia de esas cosas... - observo sonriente Patricia

- ¿Que cosas? - pregunto Shizuka, sentandose en la orilla de una fuente

- ¿No sabes? Ultimamente a habido muchos ataques de esos malvados... - le informo Ami, mientras sacaba su cabeza de detras de un libro.

- ¡Pero las Sailors estan acabando con todos los que vienen a acechar este planeta! - sonrio victoriosa Bunny mientras alzaba un dedo hacia el cielo.

- Creo mas bien que deberiamos de estar estudiando... - dijo Ami mientras cerraba su libro, totalmente convencida por lo que acababa de decir.

- .......

- ¿Por que me mirais con esas caras?

************

- Ya decia yo que mi tiempo libre era demasiado bonito para ser verdad - refunfuño Shizuka mientras llevaba un pedido a su mesa correspondiente, con una cara no muy alegre.

- Lo siento Shizuka, de verdad necesitaba ayuda, Shou y yo no nos bastabamos para llevar la cefeteria hoy... y menos siendofin de semana, que ya sabes como se pone esto... - le dijo Natsuki con un tono de culpabilidad

- Ah vale vale... - respondio la chica morena sin interesarle mucho sus excusas, lo que veia claro, es que estaba trabajando, despues de el trato que habia echo con su prima de dejarle la tarde libre para ella...

- Si quereis nosotras podemos ayudar... - ofrecio Patricia, mientras sus amigas asentian a la vez, Bunny lo hacia fervorosamente.

Natsuki acepto su ofrecimiento. Patricia se encargaria de estar en la cocina junto con Shou, lo cual no le desagrado a ella... ni al el tampoco parecia ser. Ami fue a la parte trasera del local, manejando la maquina del karaoke, antes de que unos niñatos la terminaran de estropear del todo. Bunny ayudo a Shizuka a atender mesas, mientras Natsuki se encargaba de cobrar a la gente y preparar los pedidos para que las chicas los sirviesen.

- Bienvenido a La Odisea - sonrio Shizuka al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse, aunque despues de ver a la persona, volvio rapidamente a lo que estaba haciendo.

- Hola - saludo contento Amano, mientras se dirigia hacia la barra para sentarse y saludar a Natsuki.

De un tiempo a esta parte, la verdad es que la relacion odio-odio entre Amano y Shizuka se habia establecido, incluso se estaban haciendo amigos.

- Te has dejado aquella mesa sin recoger, menuda camarera estas echa tu... - le dijo Amano, señalando una de las mesas, a Shizuka

- ¿Esos son los pantalones del zumo de moras? - pregunto Shizuka observando la prenda del chico

- Si, son mis preferidos - asintio el algo molesto por recordar lo sucedido - Aun se nota un poco la mancha del zumo

- Me alegro por ello - sonrio Shizuka, mientras volvia a sus quehaceres, dejando sin palabras a Amano y a su prima, la cual suspiro.

Esta bien esta bien, la relacion odio-odio entre ellos dos aun seguia en pie de guerra, y cada vez era mas presente que ninguno de ellos se caian bien...

Los crios que estaban anteriormente en donde el karaoke, salieron corriendo de la cafeteria, haciendo que Bunny rodara sobre sus pies, tratando de que las cosas que llevaba no se cayesen al suelo y se rompiesen. Detras de ellos, unos padres, con aspecto agobiado, se dieron prisa en pagar y salir detras de los niños a toda prisa.

- Uff - suspiro Bunny dejando con exito la bandeja en la barra - Crei que me iban a tirar esos mocosos...

- Uhmmm - musito Shizuka mirando hacia la entrada de la sala - ¿Y Ami? ¡Voy a ver!

- No te ds prisa en volver...

- Si fuese por mi nunca volveria meintras que estuvieses aqui presente... - volvio Shizuka la cabeza, mientras se lo dijo a Amano, despues corrio hacia la sala del karaoke.

Entro en la sala, y vio como Ami estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que bordeaban la pared, con un libro en la mano, y estudiando con mucho afan.

- ¿Ami? ¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo? - pregunto preocupada Shizuka mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Oh perdona, estaba repasando un poco...

- No crees que estudias demasiado... - inquirio Shizuka, sonrojandose un poco - Oh, perdona, no trataba de meterme donde no me llaman...

- No te preocupes - le quito importancia al asunto Ami, dejando el libro en su regazo, cerrado - Eso es exactamente lo que dicen las demas...

- ¿Por que?

- Por que dicen que siempre estoy pegada a un libro...

- No no - interrumpio Shizuka con una sonrisa - Porque siempre estudias tan de seguido, alguna razon habra que haber...

- Si... - afirmo Ami, alzando la mirada hacia el techo, recostandose sobre la pared - Veras... yo quiero llegar a ser medico...

- ¿Medico? ¡Guau!

- Si... mi madre tambien es medio ¿sabes? - sonrio Ami - Para llegar a mi meta debo de estudiar mucho... y esforzarme en lo que hago

- Pero... tambien eres una adolescente - puntuo Shizuka bajando la cabeza y agarrando su delantal con fuerza, a lo que la chica que estaba a su lado la miro fijamente - Se supone que estamos en la flor de la vida... es cuando de verdad tenemos que saber vivir, divertirnos, estar con la gente a la que realmente queremos...

- Shizuka... - susurro Ami, al ver como los ojos de su amiga se ponian brillantes y humedos

- Nunca se sabe cuando puede pasar algo que acabe con todo, y al final, no hemos disfrutado nada de esta vida...

- La verdad es que... tienes razon... - asintio Ami

- Asi que... - se levanto Shizuka tomandola de la mano y esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas, y con la otra mano cogiendo el libro de Ami - Esto, por hoy ¡fuera! - exclamo tirando el libro hacia sus espaldas - Y ahora vas a conocer la verdadera diversion de trabajar en esa cafeteria de locos, jejejeje

Ami se dejo llevar hacia la antesala de la cafeteria, de la mano de una risueña Shizuka.

************

- Espejito magico... ¿quien es la mas guapa de la tierra en estos momentos? - rio una voz, que parecia la de una niña pequeña - No va, en serio, ¿quien tiene el Cristal ese dichoso?

El espejo, sostenido por unas manos muy finas, comenzo a desprender varios rayos de luz, y despues, en el cristal, se empezo a divisar la imagen de una chica de cabello corto y azul claro.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos alla!

************

- ¡Que tarde! - se quejo Bunny, dandose a ella misma un masaje en la espalda - ¡Que de trabajo!

- Es una pena que Carola tuviese entrenamiento y Ray meditacion... - se apeno Ami - Se lo hubieran pasado genial. Shizuka, gracias - sonrio

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, te dije que te enseñaria la diversion de este suplicio... si no... ¡no lo aguanto ni yo!

- Pero que exagerada que es esta chica - dijo para si mismo Amano, en voz alta, ayudando a echar el cierre de la cafeteria a Natsuki.

- Me aprece haber oido el maullido de un grato que se estaba muriendo... ¿no? - pregunto Shizuka, mirando de un lado a otro a espaldas del chico, mientras Patricia y Shou lanzaban conjuntas risitas.

Esta pareja si que se estaba llevando bien desde que se les habia presentado una tarde, tenian muchas en comun, incluso la cocina.

Puestos en camino hacia sus respectivas casas, fueron todos en la misma direccion. Ami, Shizuka y Bunny iban algo mas adelantadas, envueltas en susurros y varias risas despues. Patricia y Shou tambien hiban hablando de varias cosas junto con Amano y Natsuki algo mas atras.

- ¿Habeis oido? - pregunto Ami, parandose de un momento a otro, observando en todas direcciones

- ¿El que? - dijeron a la vez, Shizuka y Bunny

- ¿Que ocurre? - curioseo Shou al llegar a la altura de las chicas

- Ami a creido oir algo... - volvieron a decir al unisono las dos

- Sssssh....

Se quedaron escuchando el silencio por un momento, y tras varios segundos, se escucho el llanto de una niña. Rapidamente fueron en la direccion de ese llanto, y al llegar a la entrada de un parque cercano, vieron tirada en el suelo, una niña que lloraba, con una bicicleta a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien, pequeña? - pregunto con amabilidad Patricia

La niña dejo de llorar, y miro su mano, la cual tenia un rasguño y salia algo de sangre.

- Oh, espera, te voy a limpiar eso... - dijo Ami, sacando su pañuelo, y despues le limpio la herida.- Ya esta...

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - pregunto la niña mirando a Ami directamente a los ojos.

- Si claro - sonrio esta - Dime...

- ¿Me dejas cojer tu Cristal?

Una exclamacion proveniente de Patricia, Bunny y Ami, no se hizo esperar. La niña. con un rapido movimiento introducio su mano en el pecho de Ami, sacando un cristal en forma de flor, una forma muy especial, la forma de un lirio... La niña lo contemplo con asombro, esbozando una risita.

- ¡¡Ami!! - exclamo Shou

- ¡Vamos a avisar a la policia! - anunciaron Patricia y Bunny, marchandose antes de que dijeran algo los demas.

Los restantes solo podian observar como Ami estaba en el suelo, sin conocimiento, y como su piel se ponia cada vez mas palida.

- ¡No! ¡Ami despierta! - grito Shizuka en un sollozo, intentando ir junto con ella, pero la mano de Natsuki la retuvo.- ¡Dejame, dejame ir!

- Que quieres, ¿que tambien te ataque a ti? - le dijo esta

Shizuka no hizo caso de lo que le habia dicho su prima, y trataba por todos los medios soltarse, hasta que se canso, y le mordio la mano que la sujetaba, saliendo despues disparada hacia Ami cogiendola en su regazo.

- Ami.... abre los ojos... - lloro Shizuka y despues miro a la niña la cual seguia embelesada mirando el cristal, el cual era muy hermoso. - Necesitas eso para despertar... 

Todo sucedio mas rapido de lo que se puede contar. Shizuka dejo con cuidado en el suelo a Ami, poniendose en pie despues, y echandose a correr hacia el cristal seguidamente, arrebatandoselo de las manos a la niña, la cual se quedo perpleja al ver lo que habia sucedido.

- ¡Shizuka! - grito Shou viendo como su amiga tropezaba y caia al suelo, y la niña diabolica se acercaba a ella muy enfadada.

- Esa chica es una idiota... - susurro Amano, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, de preocupacion y cargando a Ami, llevandola a un lugar seguro junto con los demas.

************

- Dame ese cristal... - le ordeno la pequeña alzando su mano a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Shizuka en el suelo

- ¡¡Nunca!!

- ¡¡QUE ME LO DES!!

- ¡¡He dicho que no!! ¡¿Estas sorda o que?!

************

- A ver quien gana en terquedad... . se burlo Amano viendo la situacion

- No le veo la gracia, Amano... - le regaño Natsuki al chico, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

************

- ¡Alto ahi! ¡No permitire que dañes a una persona que solo intenta hacer el bien recatando a su amiga, la cual solo quiere cumplir su sueño! ¡Spy la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon!

- ¡Y yo soy la guerrera de la naturaleza, Sailor Jupiter!

- ¡Y en nombre de Luna, te castigaremos!

Sailor Moon y Sailor Jupiter salieron de detras de unos arboles, haciendo su aparicion. La pequeña solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, disponiendose a lanzar un ataque contra la chica que tenia delante, pasando totalmente de las Sailors Scouts.

- Eso no se hace... niña mala... - le regaño una persona, que aparecio rapidamente detras de Shizuka. - Tu ven conmigo - dijo, mientras la cogia en brazos a la chica y se la llevaba lejos de alli, junto con sus amigos.

EL guerrero azul dejo a Shizuka y rapidamente volvio a la batalla junto con las Sailors.

- ¿Y ese quien es? - se pregunto Shizuka, anonadada, mientras se acercaba a Ami, y le devolvio su cristal al cuerpo, el cual poco a poco volvio a la normalidad, y abrio los ojos poco despues.

************

- ¡¡¿Por que siempre teneis que ser tan entrometidos?!! - rechino entre dientes la niña

- Porque para eso estamos... ¿no? - respondio Sailor Moon

- Me dais dolor de cabeza... bueno me voy - sonrio ella - De todas maneras ese Cristal no era el que estaba buscando... ¡Didi! ¡Encargate de ellos!

Un monstruo aparecio, aunque su aspecto era el de una muñeca de porcelana. Esta llamo a la niña "Si mi señora Meika", asi era como se llamaba la pequeña, la cual desaparecio cuando su subdito lanzo el primer ataque hacia las Sailors.

- Estoy cansando... - eexpuso el guerrero azul - ... asi que vamos a acabar pronto con esto... ¿ eh ? - les dijo a las Sailors, las cuales no entendian nada. - ¡Rayo infernal!

Un rayo cayo del cielo, de entre las esponjosas nubes, llendo a parar directamente a la muñeca de porcelana, la cual se rompio y cayo al suelo, aunque despues, los trozos volvian a recosntruirse ellos mismos.

- Sailor Moon... a que esperar... ¿a que se recomponga del todo? - le gruño el guerrero azul

- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Enciendete!

La muñeca se hizo polvo, y el polvo desaparecio llevado por el viento.

Fin del capitulo 9


	10. La Luz de la Oscuridad 10

****

Capitulo 10: Ray

- ¿Una comida privada? - pregunto Natsuki curiosa

- Si - afirmo Ray mirando a la chica - Por favor, es muy importante

- Es que nosotros no preparamos comidas... - informo Natsuki observando a Ray apenada

- Por favor... - imploro la sacerdotisa - Solo tengo confianza en este local para poder realizar esa reunión

- Uhmmm - penso Natsuki por unos momentos - ¿Para cuantas personas?

- Por el momento para dos... o quizás 3...

- Bueno... - accedió Natsuki con una sonrisa

- ¿Eso significa que sí? - se alegro Ray

- Sí

********

- ¿Dónde esta Shizuka? - pregunto Yusuke mirando a todas partes del local en busca de su amiga

- Pues la Srta. Shizuka se encuentra en casa en la cama, con un resfriado, por ser tan tonta de ponerse ayer un vestido de verano... - le informo apesadumbrada Natsuki mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

- ¡Pero si estamos en invierno! - exclamo Amano 

- Es que Shizuka no tiene remedio... - se quejo Natsuki pensando en como dejo a su prima esta mañana, rodeada de clinex por todas partes y estornudando enérgicamente

- Pobre, creo que más tarde iré a hacerle una pequeña visita - penso Yusuke en voz alta

- Seguro que solo vas porque esta enferma... ¿o es solo una excusa para verla? - le cuestiono Amano mirándolo con suspicacia

- ¡Oye tu! ¿Que te has creído? - le respondió Yusuke ruborizándose un poco - Solo es una amiga

- Ya ya.... - le intento picar Amano al chico que tenia a su lado

- Pues es verdad - refunfuño él

- De verdad, sois como niños - sonrió Natsuki al ver a aquellos dos hablando

********

- Ray... - nombro Natsuki entrando en la parte posterior del local.

Habían situado una mesa bien presentada en la parte que se usaba para el karaoke, muy elegante todo, la chica de cabellos rojizos supuso que si era tan importante para su amiga, estaría bien darle un toque distinguido al ambiente.

Ray se encontraba esperando allí sentada por algo mas de una hora, una expresión de tristeza se podía observar en sus grandes ojos, y jugaba sin cesar con una barrita de pan pequeña. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de rondar mil ideas por las cuales con el que había quedado no se había presentado aun.

- Esperare un momento mas... - le informo Ray a la chica que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

- De acuerdo... - le respondió Natsuki, cerrando la puerta, y observando el cartel que ella misma había colocado momentos antes, el cual decía "Reservado, no entrar"

Natsuki se quedo mirando la puerta un instante mas, pensando en la mirada que había visto en la chica que se encontraba allí dentro, hasta que la campanilla de la puerta la saco de su trance. Suspiro, se dio la media vuelta y fue a recibir a las nuevas personas que habían entrado en el lugar.

********

¡¡¡¡¡ DIN DONG !!!!

- No me quiero levantar de la cama... - penso Shizuka tapándose hasta la cabeza con la manta, y escondiéndose debajo de ella

¡¡¡¡DIN DONG!!!! ¡¡¡¡DIN DONG!!!!

- A ver si se cansan de llamar... - volvió a pensar Shizuka - Seguramente será la pesada de la vecina de enfrente que no tiene otra cosa mas que hacer que andar tocando las puertas ajenas.... ¡¡¡Atchuss!!!

¡¡¡¡¡DIN DONG!!!!! ¡¡¡¡DIN DONG!!!! ¡¡¡¡DIN DONG!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! ¡¡Matare al que este tocando la maldita puertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - grito Shizuka muy enfadada, destapándose, y levantándose rápidamente, yendo furiosa hacia la puerta, y abriéndola de par en par - ¡¡¡ Se le ha pegado el dedo al timbre o que !!! ¡¡Ni con pegamento seguramente!!

Shizuka observo al que había estado llamando la puerta, se llevo una mano a la cabeza por el mareo tan repentino que le vino por haberse levantando tan súbitamente de la cama, y ese malhumor general, y se cayo al suelo redonda.

********

- Ray, tienes una llamada en el teléfono... - le anuncio Natsuki asomando la cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa.

Ray siguió a la chica hasta donde estaba el teléfono, respondió a la llamada, a la cual se puso algo violenta y muy triste por ello, después colgó con fuerza y se sentó en la barra bastante triste.

- ¿Ocurre algo Ray? - le pregunto preocupada Natsuki, al verla en aquel estado

- Siento haberte molestado... la comida se ha cancelado... 

- No te preocupes por eso, ¿era una cita con algún chico? - le pregunto curiosa Natsuki, para saber el motivo e intentar animarla de alguna manera

- No - negó Ray con la cabeza - Se supone que había quedado con mi padre para comer... pero unos asuntos de trabajo le han impedido venir... hacia tanto tiempo que no le veía... 

- Oh, no te preocupes, seguramente te lo compensara invitándote otro día a comer - sonrío Natsuki - Y preparare una mesa especial en la sala de atrás para la ocasión, no me importa, de veras

- No creo que haya otra invitación - dijo Ray mirando hacia la barra - Mi padre solo tiene la mente para la política... no ve mas allá de su trabajo...

- Vamos, seguramente no es así, quizás era un asunto importante - intento Natsuki animar a Ray

- Mi madre tenia fe en mi padre... y siempre fue infeliz, era débil... - confeso Ray suspirando - Y mi padre solo tenia la mente en política. Mi madre enfermo... pero aun así, murió sola...

Natsuki se dirijo a la cocina, y volvió a la barra sin el delantal, y llevando su abrigo. Encima de los hombros de Ray, deposito su abrigo, el cual la chica tomo poniéndoselo, y después fijo la mirada en Natsuki, quien estaba sonriendo, y sostenía en su mano una bandeja con algunos bocadillos envueltos en papel de plástico transparente.

- Nos vamos a comer al parque, no hace mucho frío, y el aire frío te despejara la mente - anuncio Natsuki a su amiga, cogiéndola de la mano, sin dejar que esta rechistase un momento.

********

- Uhmmm pero que... - murmuro Shizuka, mientras que poco a poco, abría sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la claridad de las luces.

La chica observo que estaba en su cama de nuevo, bien tapada. Penso en lo que había ocurrido antes, el suceso de la puerta, y penso para sí misma, si había ocurrido o no, si fue realidad, o si fue tan solo una pesadilla. De pronto, escucho un ruido proveniente de, quizás, el salón, y creyó que su prima había vuelto para cuidar de ella, así que se levanto, esta vez mas calmada, dirigiéndose a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Al llegar allí se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta, observando con sorpresa, lo que se encontraba allí dentro, o más bien quien...

- ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! - grito de nuevo Shizuka - ¡¡Esto debe de ser una pesadilla!! - dijo llevándose las manos a la cara

- Si te sulfuras tanto te vas a volver a desmayar, y no te creas que ha sido fácil llevarte a tu cama, pesas un montón ¿por qué no te pones a régimen? - le pregunto Amano mirándola con indiferencia desde la cocina, mientras removía en una olla, algo que por el olor, parecía ser una sopa.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que haces tu aquí?! - le pregunto Shizuka volviendo a su malhumorado carácter - Encima de que estoy enferma tienes que venir tú a amargarme mas la existencia, además ¿quien te ha dado permiso para entrar? ¡Vete!

- Serás arisca... - le volvió a decir el chico, que pasaba olímpicamente de lo que ella le había dicho - Encima de que te desmayas en la puerta y tengo que cargar contigo, me tratas así. Ala, siéntate, ya veras que pronto se te pasa ese mal estar con esto...

Amano sirvió un tazón de sopa caliente, el cual puso en la mesa, junto a una servilleta, un trozo de pan, y una cuchara. Saco un tetrabrick de zumo de naranja de la nevera, y le sirvió un vaso.

- ¿Tu me quieres envenenar o que? No pienso comerme eso ni de broma... ¡No te aguanto! - le informo Shizuka, y como casi no tenia fuerzas para sacar aquel tipo de allí, se fue, dando marcados pasos, hacia su habitación, y al llegar, dio un tremendo portazo

********

- Mi ultima oportunidad... - susurro Meika, mientras miraba el espejo que tenia en sus manos.

La niña sostenía en sus brazos lo que parecía ser un muñeco de madera al que abrazaba con mucho cariño. El espejo se ilumino, y desvelo su próxima víctima. Una chica de cabellos negros, que estaba comiendo en un parque, unos bocadillos.

- De acuerdo...

Entre las sombras de la sala... alguien observaba atentamente a la niña, jugando con su muñeco.

********

- Cuando mi madre murió, no quise vivir con él, y me fui al templo, a vivir con mi abuelo...

- Ray... ¿eres feliz ahora? - le pregunto Natsuki, tomando de sorpresa a la chica

- Si, tengo a mi abuelo, a mis amigas, incluso a mis mascotas - sonrió Ray

- Entonces eso es lo que realmente importa...

PLAS PLAS PLAS

Unos aplausos, seguidos de unas risitas pequeñas, se escucho en el lugar. Detrás de un árbol, salió la niña diabólica que ataco la otra vez a Ami, y se fue acercando a las chicas.

- Esa niña... - observo Natsuki - ¡Ray corre! ¡Esa cría ataco a Ami el otro día!

Sin rechistar, Ray y Natsuki echaron a correr a través del parque. La chica intento separarse de su amiga, para poder transformarse en Sailor Marte, pero le resulto imposible cuando un muñeco de madera. De tamaño algo más grande que ellas, se interpuso en su camino. Ray, rápidamente, le dio un empujón a Natsuki, haciendo que esta fuese lanzada hacia un lado, algo lejos de allí, dándose un golpe contra un árbol y quedándose algo atontada.

- Mi señora Meika... - le susurro el muñeco de madera - Aquí tiene lo que buscaba

- Gracias mi fiel Maderin - sonrió la niña mirando hacia donde se encontraba Ray. - Ahora tu cristal ^___^

Meika corrió rápidamente hacia Ray, a quien no le dio tiempo de sacar su pluma de transformación, y la pequeña introducio su mano en el pecho de la chica, haciendo que esta gritase de dolor, y después, Meika saco su mano, observando en ella, un hermoso cristal en forma de una flor, una azucena, con un brillo rojo intenso.

- ¡¡Alto ahí!! No permitiré que molestes a una chica que esta pasando por un momento tan difícil en su vida. Soy una Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia. ¡Sailor Moon!

- ¡Y en nombre de Luna te castigaremos!

Las Sailors habían llegado al completo.

- Realmente a veces llegáis a ser muy pesadas... - les dijo Meika sosteniendo el cristal aun en sus manos. - Maderin, acaba con estas plastas... tengo que analizar este cristalito ^__^

El muñeco de madera asintió ante la orden de su dueña, y ataco rápidamente a las sailors, atrapándolas con unos hilos, que poco a poco, les robaba su energía.

- ¡Espada de Luz!

Al corte de espada del Guerrero de color violeta, las cuerdas cayeron al suelo, dejando libres a las Sailors. Los dos guerreros habían llegado en su ayuda, cosa que puso contentas a las chicas.

Natsuki había vuelto a la consciencia, y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ray inconsciente, cogiéndola en su regazo y observando atentamente a la niña llamada Meika

- ¡Lanza de Rayo!

Una lanza en forma de rayo se materializo en las manos del guerrero azul, que lanzo rápidamente hacia el muñeco, dando en su blanco`, y haciendo que este se debilitase

- ¡Ahora Sailor Moon!

- ¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Enciéndete!

El poder de Sailor Moon toco al muñeco haciendo que este se reduciera de tamaño, para volver a convertirse en un muñeco de madera, tirado en la nieve.

- Ahora danos ese cristal - le ordeno el guerrero azul, extendiendo su brazo hacia Meika

- No te lo pienso dar, es muy bonito, me lo voy a quedar yo

- ¡No entiendes que ella morirá si no le devuelves ese cristal! - lloro Sailor Moon mirando hacia donde se encontraba Ray

- A mí eso me da igual, me gusta ese cristal y es lo que quiero - respondió caprichosa la niña con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

¡¡¡¡PLAFF!!!!

Una sonora bofetada proveniente de la mano de Natsuki, la cual a gran velocidad se había colocado delante de Meika, hizo que la niña se quedase estupefacta ante el valor que tenia aquella simple humana, al pegarle.

- ¡Natsuki! ¡Márchate! - le grito Sailor Júpiter

- A ver si vas aprendiendo que no todo siempre puede ser lo que tu quieres, aunque seas una niña, no puede ser, ahora dame ese cristal - le obligo Natsuki, que con sorpresa, vio como Meika le entregaba el cristal, y sus ojos se ponían húmedos, dando paso a unas cuantas lagrimas. 

Natsuki le entrego el cristal a Sailor Mercurio para que lo devolviese a su dueña, mientras ella, con compasión, abrazo a la pequeña en sus brazos, la cual lloraba como una Magdalena.

De un momento a otro, el aura de Meika se torno negra, haciendo que Natsuki se separase de ella, y observaran estupefactos como la niña se agarraba el pecho con dolor, y extendía una mano hacia Natsuki, como pidiéndole auxilio, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Meika desapareció en un instante, ante la vista de las Sailors y los Guerreros. 

A lo lejos, vieron una silueta de un hombre, entre las sombras, la cual se esfumo enseguida.

********

- Que hambre... - susurro Shizuka, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, después de haber dormido un poco. Olisqueo el aire, y se dio cuenta de que olía a comida. 

Shizuka se destapo la cabeza, y observo su habitación. Encima de la mesa de su escritorio, había una bandeja, con el tazón de sopa que Amano le había servido antes, el cual parecía que aun estaba caliente, por el humo que despedía. La chica se levanto y cogió la bandeja regresando a su cama. Por un momento dudo en tomársela o en no tomársela, al final, por un empujoncito de su estomago, el cual rugía con fuerza, tomo el tazón en sus manos, y bebió un buen trago. Para su sorpresa, la sopa estaba buena. Se la termino toda.

********

- Estamos con vosotras - le dijo el guerrero naranja a las Sailors.

- Yo soy Guerrero Luz - se presento el guerrero de la armadura violeta

- Y yo Guerrero Rayo - continuo el guerrero de la armadura azul

********

- Vaya... Amano ya no esta... - suspiro Shizuka, aunque le tuviera muchisima manía a aquel chico, debía de darle las gracias por haberle preparado aquella sopa.

********

- Shizuka me acaba de llamar - anuncio Natsuki

- ¿Cómo esta? - le pregunto Yusuke

- Pues me ha dicho que bastante bien, y me ha dado un recado para Amano

- ¿Que quería esa mocosa ahora? - pregunto el interesado

- Que muchas gracias

Fin del capitulo 10

Shizuka: Y a mí me dejas con el resfriadooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Autora: Tú a callar y a curarte, XDD

Shizuka: Pero que mal me tratáis todos aquí, snifffffffffff !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Autora: ¬¬!!! Que paciencia !!!!!!


	11. La Luz de la Oscuridad 11

****

Capitulo 11: Cocinando con Shizuka

La luz entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Shizuka, iluminaba totalmente la habitación con un gran esplendor. La chica, abrió poco a poco los ojos, y se fijo en la claridad de su habitación. Aun somnolienta, se levanto despacio de la cama, y se puso de rodillas en el diván que tenia a los pies de su cama, mirando por uno de los ventanales de su habitación, a la calle. 

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la muchacha, la cual se puso a saltar por la habitación loca de contenta, y salió rápidamente de su cuarto, hacia el salón, para contarle a su prima lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¡¡Natsuki!! ¡¡Esta nevando!! ¡¡Esta nevando...!! - la cara de la chica se torno de mal humor al ver a su prima sentada en el sofá del salón en compañía de un chico - ¿Y este que hace aquí? 

- Eres una alborotadora... - le dijo Amano mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café tranquilamente

- Me trajo un libro que le preste, y yo le invite a cenar - le informo Natsuki ante la mirada asesina de Shizuka

- OSEA, PARA UNA VEZ QUE ME DAS EL DIA LIBRE EN LA CAFETERIA, Y TENGO QUE VER A ESTE TIPO EN MI CASAAAAAAAAAAAAA - se quejo Shizuka a voces - YO QUERIA UN DIA TRANQUILOOOOOOOO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shizuka regreso haciendo sollozos a su cuarto, del cual, cerro la puerta con un gran estruendo. Estaba enojadisima

- A este paso va a necesitar una puerta nueva en el cuarto - comento Amano con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café

- No entiendo porque se comporta así, discúlpala...

********

TOC TOC

Amano toco la puerta del cuarto de Shizuka, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

TOC TOC TOC

Seguía sin haber señales de vida detrás de aquella puerta. Amano abrió un poco la puerta, viendo a Shizuka tumbada en la cama, leyendo una especie de revista, y escuchando música por unos auriculares. Sin percatarse ella de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, comenzó a cantar alegremente. Amano se quedo sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz, realmente era muy bonita, y no lo hacia nada mal. Por fin, le veía algo útil a aquella chica que solo se quejaba y rompía cosas, además de ser una mal estudiante.

Shizuka comenzó a sentirse observada, así que miro al rededor de su cuarto, deteniéndose en la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, i apoyado en el umbral, se encontraba en el hombre de.... sus peores pesadillas. Enojada, se quito los auriculares, dejo la revista, se sento en la cama, cojio uno de los cojines que la adornaban, y se lo tiro a la cabeza. Amano paro el cojín fortuitamente, ya que le había pillado de sorpresa. 

- ¡Y ahora espiándome! ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

- No te espiaba, como no me abrías la puerta tuve que entrar así, por cierto ¿sabes que cantas horrorosamente mal? No se como los cristales han aguantado hasta ahora

Esta vez Amano no tuvo tanta suerte, y el segundo cojín dio en todo el blanco. 

- Auch, eres una bestia... - le dijo Amano pasándose la mano por la cara - ¿De qué son los cojines? ¿De plomo? Solo venia a decirte que tu prima te busca...

Shizuka, se levanto de la cama, se puso sus zapatillas, cogió los dos cojines, y los tiro a un lado de su cuarto, después cerro su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaba Natsuki, todo esto sin mirar ni dirigirle la palabra a Amano, lo cual eso a el le molesto bastante.

- ¿Que querías?

- Saber que quieres esta noche para cenar - le preguntaba Natsuki mientras fregaba con afán la cafetera donde momentos antes había preparada el café para esos dos.

- Uhmmm eso te iba a decir... - le dijo Shizuka con una mirada bastante traviesa - ¿Puedo hacer la cena yo esta noche? ANdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, dime que siiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

La cara de la chica de cabello rojizo, palideció por momentos, que su prima cocinase era una idea que no le agradaba mucho, aparte de que siempre le salía algo mal en las recetas, los numerosos accidentes que sucedían en el lugar de trabajo, osease la cocina, podían ser altamente peligrosos para la salud de cualquiera.

- Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si Dime que si

- ¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡Pero cállate!!

- ¡¡Bien!! - se alegro Shizuka, aunque no le duro mucho...

- ¿Esta cocinando? Yo me apunto a cenar aquí - sonrió Amano situándose detrás de Shizuka

- A ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro... - murmuro Shizuka de brazos cruzados y con el morro torcido.

- Shizuka, no seas tan descortés - le regaño Natsuki - Claro que te puedes quedar Amano

- Pues vale, entonces yo invito a Yusuke, ea.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer de cena? - le pregunto Amano interesado

- Lasaña, el plato preferido de Natsu-chan, ¿algún problema? - le dijo Shizuka a Amano, esperando como no, alguna objeción de su parte

- Prefiero una ensalada...

- ¡¡Uhmmfffff!!

********

- Ais... como pesan estas bolsas... ¿me habré pasado comprando todo esto? - se pregunto Shizuka a si misma mirando las bolsas que acababa de dejar en la mesa de la cocina - Espero que no se me haya olvidado nada... Busquemos el libro de recetas de Natsuki...

Encontró el libro en uno de los cajones de la cocina. Lo abrió por la pagina de la receta de la Lasaña, y la miro durante un buen rato, casi mas o menos unos 20 minutos

- " Se hace un sofrito de cebolla y tomate con la puntita de ajo y se añaden las dos carnes picadas a la vez, cuando el tomate ya está medio frito y las carnes a punto de dorarse se echa el vino y se deja reducir todo, todo, todo hasta que casi sólo quede carne y un poco de jugo" - leyó Shizuka en voz alta para cerciorarse de lo que estaba viendo - ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?????????????

No había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había leído

- Empecemos por el principio... Carne picada: Mitad de cerdo y mitad de ternera... 4 cebollas... ajo... tomates maduros... sal y pimienta... 4 cucharadas soperas ¿? De aceite de oliva... vino blanco... una cuchara de mantequilla... nuez moscada... harina... y queso parmesano... - repaso cada uno de los ingredientes poniéndolos sobre la mesa, esperando no haberse dejado nada. - Dónde esta la maldita nuez moscada... ¿Es esto? no no... esto es... ^-^

Empezó a calentar el aceite en la sartén, mientras se fue a traer unas bolsas que había dejado en la entrada, y se quedo estupefacta mirando, a través de las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza, como caía la nieve. Un olor la saco de su trance, provenía de la cocina, a la que acudió corriendo.

Apenada, observo, como el aceite de la sarten se había quemado por completo, y que aquello estaba completamente lleno de humo, así que retiro la sartén, con tanta mala suerte, que se quemo al coger el mango. Dejo la sartén como pudo en el fregadero, abriendo rápidamente la ventana después, y seguidamente metió su mano debajo del agua fría del grifo.

- Pero que mala suerte tengo - lloro Shizuka, mirando su mano lastimada - A Natsuki no le duele cuando ella se quema...

Después de que se le hubiese calmado el dolor de la mano, saco los tomates, las cebollas y el ajo. Comenzó a cortar tranquilamente los tomates, con cuidado de no cortarse con aquel cuchillo tan grande. Después siguió con las cebollas, con las cuales, Shizuka se puso a llorar, pero no por tristeza, si no por culpa de las cebollas. Después continuo con el ajo, cortándolo bien finito. Cuando tuvo todo eso preparado, coloco una sartén nueva en el fuego, echándole un poco de aceite.

Al aceite ya estaba preparado, así que echo las cebollas, el ajo y los tomates, esperando a que tomaran un poco de color. Después echo las dos carnes picadas, tal y como decía el librillo. Por ahora intuía que iba por buen camino.

- Tengo que esforzarme... - se dijo Shizuka a sí misma - Tengo que darle una lección al estúpido ese de Amano, que prefirió una ensalada antes que la Lasaña... ni que le fuera a envenenar... por que él preparase una sopa de pollo, bastante buena (que rabia que rabia)... snif snif, malditas cebollas - lloro Shizuka, secándose una lagrima que escapa de uno de sus ojos.

Cuando la carne tomo un tono dorado, echo el vaso de vino, aunque decidió echarle un poco mas, para que tuviera mas sabor, así que echo vaso y medio. Shizuka retiro la sartén cuando en ella, solo quedo la carne con las verduras, y un poquito de jugo.

Seguidamente preparo la bechamel, eso para ella era fácil, Natsuki le había enseñado como hacerlo, y en eso no tuvo ningún problema ^-^.

Después, hirvió en un cazo con agua y abundante sal, las hojas de la Lasaña.

En todo este tiempo había transcurrido mas de media hora, por algunos fallos que había cometido la chica, sin querer, claro esta.

A continuación, en el fondo de una bandeja de cristal, echo una capa de laminas de pasta, después puso como medio centímetro de la salsa que había preparado (la de carne), la cubrió con una lamina de pasta, echo de nuevo salsa, otra de pasta, otra de salsa y otra de pasta.

Después de que había echo en la bandeja de cristal, echo al rededor, la bechamel, que ya estaba más consistente, seguidamente coloco por encima queso parmesano, y lo metió en el horno a gratinar.

- Ufff, pense que no lo iba a conseguir nunca... - suspiro Shizuka aliviada cuando por fin encendió el horno, y lo puso a la temperatura que le marcaba la receta - Ahora a esperar... ¿Una horaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? A MI ME DA ALGO

Shizuka cayo rendida en la silla de la cocina. Observo a su al rededor, menudo estropicio había hecho en la cocina, estaba todo manchado de harina, todo desordenado, en la pila un montón de cacharros sucios. Penso en la cara que iba a poner su prima cuando viese todo aquel alboroto, miedo le estaba dando...

Cogió el libro de recetas, y fue pasando paginas, hasta que encontró la sección de ensaladas. Fue mirando receta a receta, a ver cual era la que se veía más sabrosa y apetitosa, y elegio una, en la que pudiese tener todos los ingredientes en casa, y se viera realmente bonita.

- Ensalada de lechuga con salsa de mostaza... - susurro Shizuka mientras leía de nuevo la receta - Genial, esta se ve apetitosa, ya vera el estúpido ese, se va a morir, pero de gusto al probarla...

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Shizuka, la cual sonreía victoriosa, mientras controlaba el reloj, de que no se le pasara la hora. Para no olvidarse de que tenia la Lasaña en el horno, se había echo colocar un cartel bastante grande en un armario de la cocina, donde ponía "CONTROLA LA HORA DE LA LASAÑA"

Saco la lechuga de la nevera, separo las hojas, y las empezó a lavar bastante bien. Las escurrió, y después las troceo, para luego colocarlas en una fuente de cristal muy bonita.

Seguidamente lavo los tomates, lavo también el medio pimiento, que para su gusto tenia un olor horroroso, y el apio. Los troceo en trocitos pequeños, y los añadió a la lechuga. Después también añadió el atún, el maíz tierno y las olivas.

Salo la ensalada ligeramente, con miedo a pasarse de lista, y de que aquello quedase incomible...

Echo un vistazo a la Lasaña, la cual comenzaba a tomar color y cuerpo. La cocina estaba impregnada con un olor muy rico a comida. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, así que en vez de prepararse la comida, se hizo un sandwich, para no perder tiempo.

- Mejor así... ¡estoy agotada! Y aun me queda la salsa esa para la ensalada... ¡¡uff!! - se quejo Shizuka - Como lo hará Natsuki para no acabar de la cocina asta las narices....

Shizuka termino de almorzar, se bebió el zumo rápidamente, y cerro la ventana de la cocina, que olvidadamente se había dejado abierta, y por algún motivo ella, pensaba que tenia demasiado frío...

La muchacha cogió un bol pequeño de uno de los armarios. Después echo en el cuatro cucharadas de mostaza, de su marca preferida, echo el ajo, muy picado, y después, un chorro de aceite de oliva hasta cubrir mas o menos la mostaza.

Añadió un poco de albahaca y lo mezclo todo.

- Mezclar hasta conseguir una masa homogénea.... que narices querrá decir eso... - penso Shizuka a disgusto, así que decidió batirla hasta que se quedase con aspecto de batido.

Lo que ya había hecho, ósea, la ensalada junto con la salsa, lo coloco a un lado de la encimera de la cocina, para evitar algún accidente, como que ella tropezase y lo tirase todo al suelo, que en mas de una ocasión había ocurrido cuando Natsuki había estado cocinando.

El timbre de que era hora de sacar la Lasaña, sonó con fuerza, lo cual asusto a Shizuka, ¿el horno tenia timbre? Ni siquiera lo sabia. Decidió apagar el horno, y dejar a Lasaña allí dentro para que se conservase caliente hasta la hora de la cena, y sobre todo, para no quemarse ella puesto que no sabia donde había dejado la manopla para coger cosas calientes... Lo que si que hizo con cuidado, fue aderezar por encima la Lasaña con un poco de canela en polvo.

- Ay que paliza dios mío... - suspiro Shizuka yendo hacia el salón, sentándose después en el sofá, donde se quedo dormida intensamente.

******** 

- Uhmmm -expresó Shizuka, desperezándose - Oh no... me he quedado dormida... ¿qué hora e...? ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO FALTA MENOS DE MEDIA HORA PARA QUE LLEGUEN A CASA!! ¡¡Y YO CON ESTAS PINTAS!!

Como alma que llevaba el diablo, se metió en la ducha rápidamente, para librarse de los restos de harina que se le habían repartido por el pelo cara y manos, librarse del olor que se le había quedado pegado en la ropa. Después se arreglo a toda velocidad. Se vistió con unos pantalones negros, y un jersey azul, sin reparar mucho en si estaba elegante o no, y preparo corriendo la mesa del salón, que estaba justo detrás del sofá, pegando a la pared. 

Puso un mantel blanco, saco con cuidado los platos de porcelana de Natsuki, las copas de cristal, una para el vino blanco y una para el agua respectivamente, la cuberteria, las servilletas, y se quedo mirando la mesa.

- Aquí falta alguna cosa.... - penso Shizuka, mirando atentamente la mesa.- Ya sé

Se dirigió a la cocina, y de ella cogió el centro de mesa que había en la encimera. Coloco aquel centro, en la mesa del salón. Ahora si que estaba todo perfecto.

- Genial ^____________^ - sonrió satisfactoriamente Shizuka - Creo que Natsuki se quedara altamente sorprendía, la lección también va para ella ^o^ Solo soy una inútil cuando no me interesa, jijijiji

¡¡DIN DONG!!

Shizuka abrió la puerta, y con asombro, contemplo a un guapisimo Yusuke, muy bien vestido, y con algo en su mano. Shizuka le hizo pasar y el se sentó en el sofá, no sin darle antes el vino blanco que había triado para la cena.

- Has llegado pronto - sonrío Shizuka - Voy a meter esto a la nevera

Shizuka metió en la nevera el vino y después se miro de arriba a abajo, realmente tenia cosas más elegantes que lo que había elegido, se arrepintió de no haberse puesto más guapa para impresionar a Yusuke.

Amano llego unos minutos después que Yusuke, este si que no se había arreglado apenas nada, si se había cambiado de ropa, pero... a su gusto, dejaba mucho que desear. 

Natsuki llego también poco después que Amano, la cual se quedo muy sorprendida de como había dejado la mesa del salón. Aunque su sorpresa se volatilizo cuando vio el desorden en la cocina. Se disculpo unos minutos para asearse y ponerse algo más presentable para la cena. 

********

- Cenemos - sugirió Natsuki mientras les hacia tomar asiento a los chicos, y ellas dos traían la Lasaña y la ensalada para el exigente.

- Tiene buen aspecto - dijo Yusuke sonriendo a Shizuka, la cual sintió que se iba a derretir en aquel momento.

- Gracias

Natsuki partió en partes proporcionales la Lasaña, aunque Amano insistió que el no quería, le dejaron un trozo para que después la probase. Amano se sirvió la ensalada, a la cual no miro con mala cara.

- ¿Y esto que es? - le pregunto Amano mirando la salsera blanca.

- Salsa de mostaza para la ensalada - le respondió Shizuka sin mirar a Amano, sin mucho interés. 

Natsuki cerro los ojos, y probo un bocado de la Lasaña. Súbitamente los abrió, mirando con sorpresa a Shizuka, la cual esperaba impacientemente la opinión de su prima. 

- Shizuka... - comenzó a decir Natsuki - ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Te ha salido realmente muy buena

- ¿En serio? - pregunto Shizuka, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción

- De veras, es la mejor Lasaña que he comido en mi vida - verifico Yusuke sonriente mientras terminaba de tragarse su segundo trozo. 

El chico pelirrojo se levanto, y sé dirigio hacia Shizuka, tomándole el rostro y después depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Los presentes se quedaron anonadados con la reacción tan tierna del chico, hacia ella. Después volvió a su sitio, como si nada hubiera pasado, a seguir cenando. Shizuka se había quedado clavada en el sitio, colorada como un tomate, sin poder articular palabra.

Amano no hizo ningún comentario sobre la ensalada, incluso se comió el trozo de Lasaña que le habían dejado, al parecer le había gustado bastante, ya que no dejo ni sombra de lo que había habido antes encima de la mesa.

- ¿Y el postre, Shizuka? - pregunto su prima, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

- Anda, ya decía yo que se me había olvidado algo... - se apeno Shizuka, levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose el abrigo - Voy a la tienda de la esquina... no es lo mismo pero tienen unos bizcochos que están muy buenos... ¡Ahora vengo!

- Espera, voy contigo - anuncio Amano, cogiendo rápidamente su abrigo también y saliendo detrás de ella.

********

- No hacia falta que me acompañases, no me iba a perder ¿eh? - le dijo Shizuka con sarcasmo a Amano

- Es tarde para que una chica tan indefensa como tu salga sola a comprar - le dijo Amano con tono burlón

- Sé cuidarme solita - le respondió ella, con un breve tintineo en la voz.

Amano empezó a meterse con ella, y con la cena que había preparado, cuando se dio cuenta, de que a su lado, no se encontraba nadie. Volvió la vista atrás, y vio a Shizuka apoyada en la pared, algo inclinada, con una mano en su pecho, y el bizcocho que traía en sus brazos, tirando en la nieve.

Amano recogió el bizcocho, y después puso su mano en el hombro de ella, la cual se zafo rápidamente de su mano.

- ¡No me toques! - le rechazo Shizuka, al sentir solo el contacto

- Pero Shizuka... ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto él, algo preocupado.

- Déjame en paz, Amano, déjame en paz - expreso Shizuka, alzando la mirada, y clavando sus ojos en los de el. En ellos solo había una expresión de dolor y tristeza. Su mano aun seguía en su pecho izquierdo.

Shizuka comenzó a caminar hacia casa, seguida de Amano, quien no dejaba de pensar en que le había sucedido a aquella chica para tener la mirada que acababa de ver, nunca la había visto así, siempre tan alegre, tan viva...

Al entrar al portal, Shizuka se paro unos instantes antes de tomar el ascensor, sus palabras iban dirigidas a Amano

- Ni una palabra de esto a Natsuki...

- No creo que...

- ¡Me da igual lo que creas o no! - le interrumpió Shizuka con una respuesta firme - Ni una palabra ¿entendido?

El silencio le confirmo a Shizuka, que aquello era un sí. Subieron al ascensor, hasta el piso numero 5, y después entraron en casa.

- Natsuki, si no te importa, me voy a ir a la cama - sonrío Shizuka - Es que esto de cocinar me ha dejado agotada, además mañana quiero estar en forma para el entrenamiento que tengo después de clase... Yusuke, gracias por haber venido a cenar

Shizuka hizo una reverencia, se despidió, y se fue a su cuarto, no sin antes decirles que le dejaran un trozo de bizcocho. Natsuki miro a Amano con extrañeza.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - le pregunto Natsuki

- Nada, le habrá sentado mal su propia comida supongo - respondió Amano sonriendo - Vamos a comer ese bizcocho que tiene muy buena pinta.

- ¿Seguro que no le has hecho nada? - le volvió a preguntar Yusuke no muy convencido de su respuesta

- Que no, tranquilos...

Amano se sentó en la mesa, echando un ultimo vistazo a la puerta del cuarto de Shizuka, recordando lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

Fin del capitulo 11


	12. La Luz de la Oscuridad 12

****

Capitulo 12: Kurumi en peligro

- ¡Adiós Srta. Kurumi!

Unos chicos salieron del local despidiendo fervorosamente a la camarera, mientras ella les sonreía alegremente mientras les veía irse. 

- No hay quien descanse así... - suspiro la chica de cabellos verdosos

- ¿Por que dices eso Kurumi? - pregunto curiosa Shizuka detrás de la barra mientras colocaba algunos vasos en su repisa.

- Ultimamente... - se sonrojo ella - ... no dejan de venir chicos a la cafetería y piden que les atienda yo... o me invitan a salir... - confeso Kurumi, mientras se iba a limpiar una mesa

Shizuka se quedo pensativa, y se quedo observando fijamente a Kurumi, la verdad es que nunca se había fijado demasiado en ella, pero se dio cuenta de que era una chica muy bonita. Era algo mas alta que ella, siempre llevaba los cabellos trenzados, decía que le resultaban muy cómodos. Unos ojos grandes de un color violeta, preciosos. Tenia una figura esbelta y bonita, normalmente vestía faldas y vestidos cortos, y una especie de medias hasta el muslo, a juego con el color de su ropa, en el fondo, a Shizuka le gustaría ser como ella, quizás así tendría alguna oportunidad de conquistar a su amado Yusuke.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó una vez mas, anunciando la entrada de mas personas a la cafetería.

- Buenos días - saludo Shizuka y deseo no haberlo hecho cuando vio de quien se trataba - Ah... tu tenias que ser... ya decía yo que el día estaba resultando demasiado perfecto

- Si, si, yo también pensaba lo mismo... - le respondió Amano, mientras que se dirigía hacia una mesa para tomar asiento,

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRASSSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡Shizukaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - grito Natsuki mientras salía de la cocina muy enfadada.

- ¡¡Esta vez no he sido yo!! - se defendió Shizuka - ¡¡Yo no he roto nada!!

Natsuki miro hacia donde se encontraba Kurumi, la cual estaba parada a un lado de una de las mesas, junto a sus pies estaba el resto de lo que parecía ser unas tazas de café, que ahora estaban rotas en varios pedazos. La chica de cabellos verdosos se había quedado mirando fijamente hacia donde se encontraba Amano, con una expresión de sorpresa, nostalgia, y pena en sus ojos. Amano por su parte se quedo en igual situación que ella. 

- ¿Kurumi? - pregunto Natsuki preocupada al verla en ese estado - ¿Estas bien?

- A-amano... - tartamudeo la chica con la misma expresión que tenia antes

- Kurumi... - susurro él, pasando después a una sonrisa cariñosa - Cuanto tiempo...

***********

- ¡Llevan hablando ya mas de 3 horas! - refunfuño Shizuka, mirando molesta a la pareja, la cual estaba sentada en una de las mesas, charlando intensamente, por lo que se podía apreciar.

- Déjales... - observo Natsuki - Por ahora nos podemos encargar nosotras de la cafetería, no hay mucha clientela... y parece que tienen mucho de que hablar...

- ¿Por que lo dices, Natsu-chan?

- ¿Has visto sus expresiones cuando se han encontrado?

Shizuka se quedo mirando fijamente hacia donde se encontraban, pensando en que podía ser, en el fondo, intuía que algo les había ocurrido tiempo atrás, y que el reencuentro había sido además de una sorpresa, algo doloroso para ellos, aunque siendo como era Amano de antipático, no le extrañaba nada de nada, pasara lo que hubiera pasado.

***********

- Bien... yo me marcho, hasta mañana chicas - sonrío Kurumi saliendo del local, y despidiéndose de Amano con un gesto de mano.

Shizuka se metió en la cocina para hacer varias cosas que le había mandado por su prima, para variar, lo hizo quejándose. Natsuki después fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Amano, y con la excusa de llevarle un café, se sentó en una silla junto a el.

Amano tenia el rostro muy serio, muy triste, lo cual era muy raro en él, y la chica se preocupo por el muchacho que se encontraba allí a su lado.

- Amano... - le llamo Natsuki, con una voz muy dulce - ¿te ocurre algo?

Amano miro los ojos de la chica, los cuales desprendían una bondad y una tranquilidad muy especiales. El titubeo unos instantes si podía confiar en ella, aunque desde que comenzó a entablar con esa joven amistad, siempre se habían llevado muy bien, era una buena amiga.

- Veras... - comenzó el joven de cabellos azules - Conozco a Kurumi desde que íbamos juntos al parvulario, eso ya son muchos años... Cuando crecimos aun seguíamos manteniendo amistad, puesto que yo quería ir a la misma escuela que ella, no nos separábamos nunca, siempre estabamos en compañía uno del otro... Poco tiempo después, cuando ya fuimos mas mayores, nos dimos cuenta de que nos estabamos enamorando, las barreras de la amistad se convirtieron en algo mucho mas fuerte... pero eso cayo como un jarro de agua fría en mi familia... - paro un momento para tomar un sorbo de su café - Cuando mis padres se enteraron, rechazaron totalmente la idea, de que me comprometiese con alguien como ella...

- ¿A causa de que? - pregunto Natsuki, sin entender nada

- Mi familia es una de las más ricas de Tokio, con un estatus social muy alto, y no permitirían que una simple ciudadana sin apellido ni clase social, pasase a pertenecer parte de nuestra familia... - confeso Amano llevándose una mano a la frente - Hicieron todo lo posible para separarnos a Kurumi y a mí, hasta que lo consiguieron, amigos todo lo que quisiéramos, pero no estabamos dispuestos a aceptar aquella situación... Mis padres amenazaron que como aquello no acabase, dejarían a la madre de Kurumi sin trabajo por medio de sus contactos y que no encontraría alguno en mucho tiempo... Prácticamente sus hermanos y ella vivían del trabajo de su madre, así que todo se acabo... no nos volvimos a ver nunca mas... esto paso hace 4 años, cuando teníamos 18 de edad...

- Ahora entiendo el porque de la reacción... - comprendió Natsuki mirando hacia adelante, no podía comprender como unos padres eran capaces de hacer aquello todo por el nivel de vida que tienen, condenando así al sufrimiento de su propio hijo.

- Nos reuniremos esta tarde, tengo que hablar con ella... aunque nos hayamos visto ahora, muchas cosas han cambiado... - agrego Amano algo preocupado

- Para bien o para mal... - le pregunto la chica del pelo rojizo

- No lo sé... solo sé que ahora ya no estoy enamorado de ella...

***********

- Esta es tu oportunidad... Ushia... - le anuncio Manami, saliendo de detrás de una cortina, parándose enfrente de una mujer.

La mujer tendría mas o menos unos 30 años de edad, tenia el pelo de un color azul muy claro, y unos ojos muy bondadosos, cosa que no agradaba para nada a Manami, no sabia porque, pero nunca había confiado en aquella persona totalmente. Después de habérselo anunciado, la señora se retiro tan rápidamente como cuando había llegado.

Un hombre alto, de aspecto siniestro entro en la recamara de la mujer, la cual estaba sentada frente al tocador, él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

- Esta vez intenta hacer algo útil, Ushia...

El hombre se marcho también de la habitación. Ushia se miro los hombros, donde anteriormente habían estado las manos de aquel personaje, aun se podían notar las marcas de sus manos, debido a la presión que hizo cuando le dijo aquellas palabras, después, los ojos de ella, brillaron y comenzaron a ponerse húmedos, derramando una solitaria y triste lagrima.

Miro fijamente el espejo que anteriormente les había facilitado su ama, y una imagen se reflejo en el espejo... el próximo objetivo era una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos color violeta...

***********

- Hola. siento haber llegado tarde - se disculpo Kurumi, al llegar al banco que había en un parque, en el cual se encontraba Amano - Mis hermanos me entretuvieron con unas cosas y me retrasaron

- No pasa nada, hace poco que estoy esperando - le sonrío él, lo cual provoco que Kurumi se ruborizase - ¿Damos un paseo?

- Si - acepto ella - Me encanta pasear cuando esta todo nevado

- Lo sé

Caminaron en silencio por el parque nevado, no se atrevían a decirse nada el uno al otro, hasta que Kurumi se paro en seco y Amano algo mas adelante. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga con la cabeza baja y las manos juntas delante de la falda.

- Kurumi...

- Amano... aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo... yo... yo... ¡aun te sigo queriendo! - exclamo la chica alzando la cabeza y mirando directamente a los ojos de Amano - Desde que nos separamos no he dejado de pensar en ti, día tras día...

- Kurumi... yo... - intento decir Amano, pero no podía, y saco algo de valor de su interior - Lo siento... pero yo ya no siento lo mismo...

- Me lo imaginaba - susurro Kurumi, tomándose bastante bien la noticia y después se acerco algo mas donde estaba él - ¿Hay otra chica?

Amano se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, no sabia que contestar realmente, al final, sin saber como, acabo asintiendo con la cabeza. Kurumi se puso seria mirándolo fijamente.

- Espero por el bien de ella, que te enfrentes a tus padres por su amor... si no a ella también le romperás el corazón, y no es justo que ella sufra por tu culpa

Después de esas palabras, Kurumi se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo del parque. Amano automáticamente fue detrás de ella. En la persecución, una pequeña explosión se dio en el lugar, levantando una gran polvareda en el lugar. Amano salió despedido contra un árbol por la onda expansiva. Kurumi simplemente desapareció en el estallido.

- ¡Kurumi! ¡¡Kurumi, ¿donde estas?!! - grito Amano poniéndose en pie con dificultad buscando a su amiga por todas partes

El polvo se disipo, y se puso ver claramente, como un hombre de hielo, se encontraba allí de pie, y en sus brazos tenia a Kurumi, inconsciente. El ser, introdujo su mano, en el pecho de la chica, sacándola después, y abriéndola seguidamente. En ella se encontraba un cristal en forma de flor, con un resplandor pálido verdoso, precioso. El ser tiro a un lado a Kurumi, que cayo pesadamente en la nieve. Amano corrió hacia ella cogiendola en su regazo y viendo como aquel hombre de hielo se quedaba mirando y examinando atentamente el cristal.

- Tengo que recuperar eso... - penso Amano para sus adentros, mientras observaba la situación

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡No te permitiré que ataques a unos jóvenes que pasean tranquilamente por el parque disfrutando de la nieve pura y fresca! ¡Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon! 

- ¡Y en nombre de Luna te castigaremos!

Sailor Moon, junto con Sailor Mercurio habían llegado al lugar. Rápidamente comenzaron a luchar contra el hombre de hielo, el cual aun tenia en su poder el cristal flor de Kurumi. Pero algo no funcionaba allí, el hombre les tomaba mucha ventaja a las chicas, y aquello fue de mal en peor.

El enemigo les lanzo un ataque dejándolas atrapadas de cuello para abajo, en un bloque de hielo, con lo cual no podían defenderse en absoluto. Después este, volvió a observar el cristal, frunciendo el ceño seguidamente, y haciendo ademan de que iba a destruir el cristal.

- No puedo permitirlo... Kurumi esta en peligro... - penso Amano, no sabia que hacer, pero se arriesgo.

El chico se remango la cazadora, dejando ver un reloj, con forma redonda, de un color dorado. Se puso en pie y se encaro al monstruo de hielo.

- No te permitiré que destruyas ese cristal

- ¡¿pero que hace ese loco?! - exclamo Sailor Mercurio observando la situación

- ¡ Amano ten cuidado ! - le grito Sailor Moon advirtiéndole del peligro que corría.

Amano alzo su brazo hacia el cielo y cerro sus ojos.

- ¡Por el poder de la Luz Estelar! ¡Transformación!

Una brillante luz se formo alrededor de Amano, haciendo que los presentes tuvieran que desviar la mirada para no quedarse ciegos. Al volver a mirar hacia el sitio, ya no se encontraba Amano, si no que en su lugar, se encontraba Guerrero Luz, portando en su mano, la Espada de Luz.

Con un rápido movimiento que no dejo reaccionar al monstruo, corto en dos a aquel ser, el cual después desapareció. El cristal de Kurumi cayo al suelo, siendo recogido después por Guerrero Luz, y se dirigió hacia la chica inconsciente, regresándole su cristal flor.

Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercurio se encontraban liberadas de su prisión, y desaparecieron justamente después de que observaron aquella pelea.

***********

Amano regresaba a La Odisea para hablar con Natsuki, después de haber llevado a Kurumi a su casa y asegurarse de que llegaba y estaba bien, cuando 5 presencias interfirieron su paso.

- ¿Que queréis vosotras? - pregunto Amano mirando al frente

- Tenemos que hablar... - le dijo Ray con el tono muy serio

- ... Guerrero Luz... - le llamo Ami, mirándolo

- Comprendo - asintió Amano, sacando su teléfono móvil, y marcando algunas teclas - Tienes que venir, nos encontraremos en el callejón que hay al lado de la Odisea ¿de acuerdo? 

***********

- ¿Que hacemos en este callejón? - pregunto Patricia algo nerviosa a Amano

- Esperar a mi compañero... supongo que tendremos que estar todos juntos ahora... - les informo Amano a las demás chicas.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí

Las chicas se giraron, y al entrar del callejón, se encontraba un chico alto, de cabellos anaranjados, dos tonos muy particulares de colores.

- ¡Yusuke! - se sorprendió Carola al verlo allí - Tu eres... ¿Guerrero Rayo?

Yusuke asintió, y se reunió junto con Amano algo mas adentro y se quedo de frente a las chicas.

- Yo... soy Sailor Moon - les dijo Bunny con la mirada cálida.

Las demás chicas se presentaron con sus planetas respectivos, era la hora de hacer las preguntas

- ¿Por que buscáis el Cristal Luz Estelar?

- ¿Quiénes sois?

- ¿De donde venís?

- Respecto a las dos ultimas preguntas... nosotros no lo sabemos - respondió Yusuke negando con la cabeza.

- Y con respecto a la primera - agrego Amano - Solo sabemos que tenemos que encontrarlo, ella no nos ha dicho nada mas, y tampoco podemos deciros quien es ella, nos lo tiene prohibido, solo puedo contaros que es la que nos a despertado...

Fin del capitulo 12


	13. La Luz de la Oscuridad 13

****

Capitulo 13: Cuidado Sailor Moon

- Natsuki que hay para.... ¿ehhhhhhhhhh? - se sorprendió Shizuka abriendo de par en par sus ojos castaños 

- ¡Buenos días Shizuka!

Bunny saludo fervorosamente a Shizuka, que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina mirando atónita a Bunny allí sentada a la mesa, mientras desayunaba alegremente y Natsuki preparaba los almuerzos, metiéndolos después en sus bolsas.

- ¿Y-y tu que haces aquí?

- Pues he venido a buscarte, hoy de casualidad me levante mas temprano y vine a desayunar contigo - respondió feliz Bunny mientras engullía otra tostada.

- ¡Eh! ¡¡¡Que te estas comiendo mi desayuno!!! - exclamo Shizuka algo molesta y Bunny se lo trago todo de una vez.

- Es que tenia tanta hambre...

- No te preocupes Shizu-chan, ahora te preparo mas... aun... - Natsuki paro de hablar mirando el reloj y poniendo cara de póker - ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vete a vestirte que si no llegaras tarde a clase!

- ¡¡¿Y mi desayuno que?!! - protesto Shizuka poniendo cara de malas pulgas

- Haces régimen que no te va a venir mal, ¡vamos corre!

- ¡¡¡Uhmmmmffff!!! - gruño la morena mientras corría hacia su cuarto a una velocidad vertiginosa - ¡Desde luego cualquiera va a clases con estas mañanas que me dan en casa!

***********

- ¡¡Llegamos tarde!! - anuncio Bunny, mientras Shizuka y ella corrían a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.

- No me digas... ya decía yo que por algo íbamos corriendo... - susurro Shizuka con algo de sarcasmo.

- Jo... Shizuka yo lo siento.... - dijo Bunny mirando hacia donde momentos antes estaba su amiga. Miro hacia atrás, y la vio parada, algo agachada y con una mano en su pecho, respirando con fuerza - ¡Shizuka! ¡¿Que te ocurre?!

Bunny corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella, agachándose muy preocupada. La expresión del rostro de Shizuka reflejaba dolor, tenia la cara empapada en sudor, y no contesto a la pregunta de su amiga. Poco después, se irguió y miro a Bunny a los ojos.

- N-no te preocupes Bunny... no es nada... - le intento tranquilizar Shizuka a la chica rubia que tenia a su lado - Vamos a la escuela...

- No te ves bien, tienes un aspecto muy extraño, será mejor que vuelvas a casa Shizuka... - le dijo Bunny muy preocupada 

- C-creo que si... tienes razón

- Yo te acompaño, no voy a dejar que vayas sola hasta casa en tu estado - afirmo rotundamente Bunny, cuando vio que Shizuka le iba a decir que no. 

Paso el brazo de Shizuka por encima de ella, y la ayudo a caminar hacia casa, sosteniéndola para que no cayese al suelo.

- ¡Eh chicas!

- ¿Uh? - se giro Bunny para ver quien las llamaba.

- ¿Que hacéis vosotras por aquí a estas horas? - le pregunto Yusuke, que acababa de llegar junto a ellas, saliendo de una tienda a toda prisa - ¿No deberíais de estar en clase?

- Llevo a Shizuka a casa, no se encuentra muy bien, y total como ya llegábamos tarde... - confeso Bunny mientras miraba a su amiga.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Te veo algo pálida, Shizuka - observo atentamente Yusuke.- Os acompaño a casa... trae, yo la llevo.

Yusuke, de sorpresa, cogió a Shizuka en sus brazos, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa de Shizuka. Ella no se negó en nada, le encantaba la sensación que tenia estando en sus brazos, nunca le había tenido tan cerca y probablemente nunca lo volvería a tener así. Si no hubiera sido porque se encontraba mal, abría disfrutado mucho mas de aquella situación, aunque... si no se hubiera encontrado mal, nunca habría pasado aquello.

- "No hay mal que por bien no venga" - penso Shizuka sonriendo para su adentro.

***********

- Déjame en el sofá... - le dijo Shizuka a Yusuke, el cual la dejo en el lugar que le había indicado ella. - Bunny... me puedes traer un botecito que hay en la cocina, al lado del tostador, de color verde, y un vaso de agua...

- ¡Sí! - exclamo la chica, yendo rápidamente hacia la cocina haciendo que sus coletas se movieran rápidamente - ¡No las veo!

- Voy a ver yo - dijo Yusuke mientras iba el también hacia la cocina y se encontraba con Bunny - Oye... ¿tu sabes que le ocurre?

- No - se apeno Bunny, bajando la mirada, y cogiendo el vaso de agua, para después volver con Yusuke a la sala. - ¿Son estas?

Shizuka asintió, tomo el frasco de las pastillas, saco 2 y se las trago con ayuda de un poco de agua. Yusuke se sentó en el sillón, mientras que Bunny se sentó al lado de ella, mirándola atentamente, poco a poco, su rostro volvía a ser el de siempre.

- Shizuka, ¿se puede saber que te ocurre?

- ¿Eh? - se extraño ella, mientras bajaba la mirada - Lo siento, no puedo deciroslo...

- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros... - expreso Bunny con una voz melosa y una mirada gentil, mientras el chico asentía ante aquel comentario.

- No puedo ocultaroslo... os lo cuento... si prometéis no interrumpirme... - les advirtió Shizuka con una mirada muy seria, nunca le habían visto aquella expresión, no parecía ella - ... si no, no sé si seré capaz de seguir...

Bunny y Yusuke asintieron con la cabeza conjuntamente mientras se preparaban para escuchar atentamente a su amiga, y averiguar que era lo que le había ocurrido esa mañana.

- Bueno... Bunny ya sabia que hace unos años tuve un accidente de coche... pero tu no Yusuke... - empezó a relatar Shizuka, encogiéndose de piernas, sujetándolas con los brazos, y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas - En el accidente perdí a mis padres... y yo salí de milagro viva de aquel suceso... pero a la vez, salí muy delicada de salud... por eso me tuve que marchar a estados unidos, allí tenían el tratamiento que me podría curar, y cuando estuve bastante mejor, volví a mi querida ciudad... - hizo un alto en la historia, para tragar algo de saliva, mientras cambiaba de postura, ahora estaba sentada normal en el sofá. - Pero... desde hace unos meses me vuelvo a encontrar mal... últimamente llevo una vida demasiado agitada y los médicos me advirtieron que eso podría ser fatal para mi salud... hasta hace unas semanas que fui a una revisión...****

- Shizuka, ¿estas siguiendo al pie de la letra el tratamiento que te pusimos? - le pregunto el medico, muy serio, mientras miraba unas radiografías y unos papeles, con cara de preocupación.

- Sí, claro. Hago todo lo que tengo apuntado en el papel

- Pues no lo entiendo... - susurro el medico entre dientes

- ¿Que ocurre doctor? - se alarmo Shizuka - Tiene que ver con lo mal que me siento últimamente... ¿verdad?

El medico asintió y después le enseño un papel que ella no entendía ni por asomo.

- ¿Que es?

- Tengo que ser sincero... Shizuka... tu salud esta empeorando cada día mas... - le confeso el medico muy apenado

- ¿Como? - se extraño ella - No puede ser... pero si estoy siguiendo todo bien ¡debe de estar equivocado! - exclamo ella, poniéndose nerviosa.

- Me temo que no... parece ser que... cada vez ira a peor...

Yusuke y Bunny, esta con algunas lagrima en sus ojos, se quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo que había contado Shizuka, la cual también tenia los ojos húmedos y brillantes.

- 6 meses mínimo... hasta 2 años... - confeso de nuevo ella cerrando los ojos y apretando fuertemente sus manos - ... es lo que me queda de vida - finalizo por fin

- ¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!! - lloro Bunny, tomando por los hombros a Shizuka - ¡No vas a morir! ¡No te dejare! ¡Seguro que encontraremos la cura a tu enfermedad! ¡Ami sabe mucho de medicina! ¡Y Armando volverá en unos meses! Te podremos ayudar...

- Bunny - susurro la chica, mientras por sus mejillas corrían sus lagrimas calientes al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus amigos - Ya no hay solución para mí, incluso estoy resignada... pienso vivir cada minuto que me queda de vida...

- No te rindas, Shizuka - le dijo Yusuke, muy serio, casi a punto de llorar el también - Natsuki debe de....

- ¡¡Ella no lo debe de saber!! - grito Shizuka mirándolo aterrada, y el se sorprendió - Debéis jurarme que esto no saldrá de estas paredes, nadie debe de saberlo, ¡y menos Natsuki!

- Pero Shizuka...

- ¡Nada de peros! - le interrumpió ella a Yusuke seriamente - Si esto se sabe, Natsuki sufrirá mucho, y no tiene caso hacerle eso, siendo como es, se echara la culpa de que este en esta situación, y no quiero que sufra mas por mi causa, cuando llegue el día yo misma se lo confesare, antes no... por favor...

Aun sabiendo que estaba mal, Yusuke acepto sus condiciones, y juro por su vida, que nunca diría nada, sin su permiso. Bunny también lo juro, aunque ella desde el principio no iba decir nada.

- Cuidad de ella... 

***********

- Espejo... cual es la próxima víctima... - susurro Ushia en la penumbra de cuarto, sosteniendo el espejo en sus manos.

La imagen comenzó a tomar forma, hasta revelar el próximo blanco

- ¿Sailor Moon? Y como demonios voy a hacer...

***********

Yusuke y Bunny iban caminando por la calle, no se decían nada el uno al otro, solo iban pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana, hacia ya un par de horas que habían salido de casa de Shizuka, y no tenían un rumbo fijo a donde dirigirse.

Unos gritos se oyeron en la lejanía, y eso anunciaba, o que había rebajas, o el enemigo. Descartaron la primera posibilidad, y con pena y pesadez, sacaron sus objetos de transformación.

- ¡Por el poder del Cristal del Plata!

- ¡Por el poder del Rayo Estelar!

- ¡TRANSFORMACION!

***********

Un ser, echo completamente de hielo, estaba atacando a algunas personas, apoderándose poco a poco de sus energías, hasta solamente dejar un amasijo de carne y huesos, amontonado a un lado de la calle.

- ¡Alto ahí!

Guerrero Rayo y Sailor Moon aparecieron en escena, esta vez no soltaron ningún típico discurso de entrada, no había ánimos para aquello. El monstruo, se giro rápidamente, terminando de absorber la ultima gota de energía de una mujer, que después arrojo al montón, donde se encontraban las demás personas muertas.

EL enemigo se lanzo inmediatamente sobre Guerrero Rayo, apartándolo así de Sailor Moon lo mas lejos posible, empezando a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¿Pero que...? - se extraño Sailor Moon mientras miraba la pelea atónita.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la imagen de Ushia se materializo delante de ella, con rostro de pena, e introducio seguidamente su mano en su

pecho, sacando de el un Cristal en forma de flor, una bonita flor, una rosa, con un brillo espectacularmente esplendoroso. Sailor Moon cayo al suelo inconsciente, tras Ushia haberle arrebatado su cristal.

- ¡¡Sailor Moon!! - grito Guerrero Rayo mientras trataba de acercarse al lugar, pero el monstruo se lo impedía.

- Este no es el Cristal de Luz Estelar... - susurro Ushia, mirando la rosa que tenia en sus manos, y después fijándose en Sailor Moon.

Ushia hizo un gesto con su otra mano, y el monstruo que atacaba al Guerrero, desapareció de repente, dejando confundido al chico, el cual se acerco a toda prisa hacia donde estaban ellas.

- Toma - le extendió al Guerrero, Ushia, el cristal de Sailor Moon

- ¿Eh? - se extraño él, tomando la rosa, y agachándose para regresárselo a su dueña, la cual, abrió los ojos poco después, mirando aquella situación.

- No entiendo nada... - dijo Sailor Moon mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Guerrero Rayo, mirando a su enemiga.

- No quiero luchar, desde el primer momento esta guerra por desacernos de vosotros y encontrar ese cristal me pareció absurdo - confeso Ushia entre dientes.

- ¿Pero por que queréis ese Cristal? - pregunto Sailor Moon mirando a la mujer fijamente

- Nuestra señora... Manami... lo quiere para gobernar el universo entero - revelo Ushia ante la mirada de aquellas dos personas - Ese Cristal es el que controla la fuerza del universo entero, hemos estado durante muchisimo tiempo tras su busca. A oídos de nuestra jefa llegaron rumores que un grupo de Sailors, protegían este planeta con su vida, y vinimos en su busca, están totalmente seguros de que ese Cristal se encuentra en el cuerpo de alguna persona de este planeta... y pretende usar la energía que recolectamos para volver a esa persona del lado de las fuerzas malignas, ya que es la única que podrá manejar ese poder - confeso Ushia con tono apresurado, en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo.

- ¿Y no sabéis quien puede tenerlo?

Ushia iba a responder a la pregunta, cuando, algo la atraveso el pecho, como una lanza de metal, que después desapareció. La mujer cayo en los brazos de Sailor Moon, la cual la miro preocupada.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! - grito Guerrero Rayo al viento

Un hombre, de aspecto siniestro, apareció levantando en el cielo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, mirando felizmente hacia donde se encontraban 

- Ushia... tienes que aguantar... todo saldrá bien... - le dijo Sailor Moon con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Quiero morir... así a sido la decisión de Urot... mi esposo...

Una carcajada terrorífica se escucho en todo el lugar, aquel hombre no dejaba de reírse de aquella situación. No podían creer lo que escuchaban, su propio esposo le había dado muerte. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo aquello?

Ushia cerro los ojos para siempre, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su cara, y su cuerpo poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dejando paso a la nada. Sailor Moon se levanto del suelo, mirando cruelmente al hombre que se reía de aquel momento.

- ¡¿Por que lo has hecho?! Ella era tu esposa - le critico Sailor Moon

- No me servia para nada... era solo un estorbo... Nos veremos en otra ocasión... ¡Adiós!

Los dos quedaron en silencio, no podían concebir hasta que punto era importante para ellos esa misión, que se ejecutaban unos a otros para ganar puesto, oportunidades, o fueran cuales fuesen las causas, era espantoso.

A lo lejos, unas figuras pequeñas, detrás de unos arboles, la de dos gatos muy particulares, observaron la pelea con peculiaridad, y después se miraron uno al otro con bastante miedo.

Fin del capitulo 13


	14. La Luz de la Oscuridad 14

****

Capitulo 14: La carta de amor

Habían pasado unos días desde la ultima pelea, Shizuka volvía a ser la misma chica alegre de siempre, y eso reconfortaba a sus dos amigos, que sabían su secreto, todo parecía como si volviera a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

- ¡Buenas tardes! - exclamo Amano entrando en el local junto con Yusuke, saludando a Shizuka, la cual estaba apoyada en la barra, con un mando a distancia en la mano, mirando la tele muy entretenida - Eh, ya sé que no te caigo bien, pero por lo menos podrías ser educada y saludar ¿no?

- Ehmmm.... si hola...- le contesto Shizuka sin dejar de mirar la tele, y sin darle mucha importancia a lo que este le dijo

Amano comenzó a decir varios insultos disimulados en su conversación hacia ella. Esta, unos segundos después, apago la tele, se dio la vuelta y le miro fijamente, después esbozo una magnifica sonrisa y les miro alegremente.

- Te voy a traer una delicia que a preparado Natsuki este medio día, le a salido una tarta de manzana realmente buenisima, ahora vuelvo 

Shizuka desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina, saliendo inmediatamente Natsuki detrás de la misma puerta y yendo hacia los chicos, los cuales tenían la cara de pasmados y asombrados, sobre todo Amano.

- ¿Que os pasa? Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma... - les dijo Natsuki

- Mas o menos, casi aciertas... ¿esa era Shizuka? - que pregunto Yusuke señalando la puerta de la cocina

- Pues si, que tonterías dices hoy ¿eh?

- Es que se supone que acabo de decirle unas cuantas cosas que a ella normalmente le sacarían dequicio y me respondería una grosería... pero en vez de eso me ha ofrecido un trozo de tarta toda feliz... - explico Amano confuso

Natsuki no se pudo aguantar la risa... y después les miro fijamente y les comento, que había llegado así de la escuela, que por lo visto alguien le había dejado en su casillero una carta de amor, y que no iba a permitir que nadie le arruinase el día.

- ¿Una carta de amor? - pregunto Yusuke

- ¿Quién le mandaría una carta de amor a una borde como ella? - se pregunto así mismo Amano

- No lo sé, lo raro es que... ayer yo también recibí una... - agrego Natsuki mientras les ponía unos refrescos - Se deben de estar poniendo de moda.

- Vaya vaya... - susurro Yusuke, el cual parecía algo molesto por la confesion.

Shizuka regreso a la barra con los trozos de tarta tarareando una canción, y puso los platos donde estaban ellos.

- Debe de ser alguna broma que te están gastando, Shizuka - le dijo Amano mientras se comía un trozo

- ¿El que?

- Lo de la carta esa...

- Si tú lo dices - sonrío Shizuka igual de alegre que antes, Amano la observo atentamente mientras iba a atender una mesa, y volviendo poco después - Natsuki, hoy necesito salir antes ¿puedo?

- Si claro, pero yo también tenia que salir antes... - revelo Natsuki a su prima

- Pues cerramos antes y asunto solucionado. - rió Shizuka mientras cogía una gran bolsa negra - Voy a tirar la basura

***********

- Como pesa... - se quejo Shizuka mientras echaba al cubo la bolsa de basura. Después, tapo el cubo rápidamente, no le gustaba para nada aquel callejón.

En el silencio, se escucho algo como un quejido, con lo cual, Shizuka se extraño y se dio la vuelta, agudizando su oído. El quejido se volvió a hacer presente, y la chica intento guiarse por aquel sonido tan extraño.

Se agacho, llegando a un rincón del callejón, y quito con cuidado, además de con miedo, unas hojas de periódico, descubriendo algo debajo de ella que hizo que se le partiera el corazón.

- Oh, no puede ser... - abrió sus ojos de par en par la morenita...

***********

- No has tardado mu... - se callo Natsuki, al ver que su prima traía algo envuelto en el delantal, en sus brazos, y por la cara que traía, no era algo agradable.

- Natsuki, mira esto, lo encontré en el callejón...- le dijo Shizuka con los ojos llorosos a la chica, que salía detrás del mostrador para verlo mejor.

- Es un gato... - dijo Natsuki sorprendiéndose - Y por lo visto esta mal herido...

- Natsuki tenemos que cuidarle... no puedo dejar que se muera ahí el pobre, con el frío que esta haciendo ahí afuera...

Natsuki sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. Se lo llevarían a casa para cuidarlo, era un gato muy bonito, de un color canela precioso, si se salvase, seguramente se quedarían con él.

- Es un gato asqueroso... - dijo Amano tomando un sorbo de su té.

- Natsuki, cógelo un momento... - le dijo Shizuka a su prima, dándole el gatito. 

Shizuka cogió una bandeja de servir las mesas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se la estampo a Amano en la cabeza, haciendo que este cayese al suelo semi-incosciente. Yusuke la miro atemorizado.

- Eso es para que aprendas a pensar antes de abrir tu bocaza

***********

- ¡Shizuka!

- ¿Eh? - se extraño ella, dándose la vuelta 

- ¿No es pronto para que estés por la calle? - le pregunto Bunny curiosa 

- Es que tengo que ir a... hacer unas cosas importantes... luego voy a tu casa y nos vemos, ¿vale? - se excuso rápidamente Shizuka, corriendo hacia un parque

Bunny la noto extraña, así que decidió seguirla, mas por curiosidad que por preocupación, corrió hacia donde ella se dirigía.

Shizuka echo un vistazo a un papel, y después miro el lugar. Estaba enfrente de la fuente del parque, mirando a todas partes, esperando algo o a alguien.

- Shizuka... ¿qué haces tu aquí?

- ¡Natsuki!

- Ah, ya entiendo, todo es una broma tuya verdad, no entiendo como te las has arreglado para poder meter esa carta en mi taquilla

- No - negó Shizuka - Yo no fui...

- ¿Y entonces? - se extraño Natsuki, acercándose mas a Shizuka con cara preocupada.

- Vaya vaya... por fin os tengo donde yo quería... - confeso Urot, saliendo de detrás de unos arboles, con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

- ¿Q-quien es usted? - alcanzo a preguntar Natsuki abrazando a Shizuka fuertemente

Urot lanzo una ráfaga de poder que las chicas lograron esquivar, y después salieron corriendo. Él volvió a atacar, esta vez, se libraron por muy poco.

- ¡Alto ahí! No permitiré que le hagas daño a unas chicas que solo tenían un bonito sueñe en mente. Soy una Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia... ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna te castigare!

- Intenta detenerme si puedes - rió malvadamente Urot, mirando desafiante a Sailor Moon

Urot chasqueo sus dedos, algo tenia que pasar en aquel momento, pero no ocurrió, lo que le sorprendió muchisimo a este.

- ¡Natsuki! ¡Shizuka! ¡Corred! - les ordeno Sailor Moon.

Sin titubear, trataron de huir del lugar. Urot vio como intentaban escapar, y les lanzo su ataque, acertando a Shizuka en toda la espalda, la cual cayo al suelo inmediatamente.

- ¡¡Noooooo!! - grito Sailor Moon.

Natsuki se dio la vuelta, y corrió a ayudar a su prima a levantarse, pero Shizuka casi no podía levantarse del suelo.

- ¡Vete de aqui Natsuki!

- ¡No pieso abandonarte!

La chica del cabello rojizo la abrazo fuertemente, mientras observaban con temor, como Urot se acercaba a ellas, satisfecho.

De repente, un resplandor dorado, cubrio por completo a las dos chicas, un resplandor cegador.

- ¿Eh? - se extraño Urot al ver aquello

El resplandor se extinguió rápidamente por todo el parque. Urot y Sailor Moon cerraron sus ojos por el destello tan intenso, para no quedarse ciegos de tanta luz.

Abrieron nuevamente sus ojos, observando su alrededor. 

- ¡¿Que?! - se extraño Sailor Moon observando el lugar donde se encontraban

Sailor Marte, Sailor Mercurio, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus, Guerrero Luz y Guerrero Rayo se encontraban allí, totalmente transformados de pies a cabeza, con la misma expresión de sorpresa por encontrarse en aquella situación y como el brillo dorado se extinguía alrededor de las chicas. ¿Ellas les habían traído? ¿Que significaba todo aquello?

Urot se percato de la situación en la que se encontraba, y rápidamente reacciono. Profirió una serie de movimientos con sus brazos y manos, y después volvió a su postura original. Volviendo a sonreír maliciosamente, mirando a las dos chicas que tenia a sus pies, en el suelo.

- ¡¡No!! - grito Guerrero Rayo, haciendo ademan de ir rápidamente hacia ellas, cuando la mano de Sailor Mercurio lo detuvo

- ¡No te acerques! - le advirtió esta, tecleando rápidamente su ordenador - Urot a creado una barrera invisible entorno a ellos, si alguien la toca recibirá grandes descargas....

- ¡¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada?! - grito desesperada Sailor Moon, a lo que Sailor Mercurio agacho su cabeza.

***********

- Bien... es vuestro turno... - dijo Urot mirándolas y acercándose un poco mas a ellas - Esta claro que una de vosotras posee el Cristal de Luz Estelar...

- ¡Detente!

Natsuki se había levantado de donde se encontraba, interponiendose firmemente, entre Urot y Shizuka, una mirada firme y seria se reflejaba en su cara.

- Así que tu quieres ser la primera ¿eh? - pregunto sarcástico Urot, a la vez que mantenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su boca - ¡De acuerdo!

Urot alzo rápidamente su brazo, y velozmente introducio en su pecho, su mano. Natsuki grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo se desgarraba por dentro.

- ¡¡Natsuki!! ¡¡Noo!! - grito Shizuka llorando por ver aquella situación

Urot saco su mano, cerrada, y después la abrió. Natsuki cayo al suelo, en los brazos de Shizuka. El cristal de Natsuki brillaba con un esplendor dorado, fuera de lo normal, era un cristal muy, muy especial. Él lo miro victorioso.

- Este debe de ser el Cristal Luz Estelar....

Continuara....


	15. La Luz de la Oscuridad 15

****

Capitulo 15: Un secreto desvelado. El Gran Despertar

- Natsuki abre los ojos por favor - imploro Shizuka mientras zarandeaba de un lado a otro a su querida prima, la cual se encontraba en su regazo.

Natsuki no despertaba, las Sailors y los Guerreros no podian hacer nada, era imposible atravesar aquel campo energetico que habia creado Urot a su alrededor, para que no pudieran interferir en su plan.

El enemigo, victorioso, sostenía el cristal en su mano, deleitándose con su esplendor y majestuosidad. Sin duda, aquel debía de ser el Cristal de Luz Estelar, lo que habían ansiado durante tanto tiempo.

Shizuka miraba rabiosa al autor que había cometido tal atrocidad contra la persona que más quería en ese mundo. Se levanto rápidamente, y con un rápido movimiento, de sorpresa, empujo rápidamente a Urot, hacia el campo energético, haciendo que él recibiera las descargas de energía, de su propio campo. 

El Cristal cayo al suelo, el cual Shizuka recogió rápidamente, antes de que Urot pudiese hacer algo. La barrera energética desapareció, haciendo que el enemigo quedase en pie, algo inclinado, y mirando con odio a aquella chica que protegía el cristal.

- Dame ese Cristal ahora mismo... - le ordeno Urot

- ¡Nunca! - le respondió Shizuka con la mirada seria y desafiante.

- ¡Maldita niña! - exclamo Urot furioso, levantando una mano contra ella.

El hombre la bajo de inmediato, al ver que rápidamente, entre él, y la muchacha, se habían interpuesto las Sailors y los Guerreros. 

- No te dejaremos que le hagas daño... - le anuncio Sailor Venus mirándolo seriamente.

Shizuka se agacho hacia donde estaba Natsuki, regresándole su cristal, haciendo que su piel tomase de nuevo su color original. Urot miro aquella escena atentamente. Observo con miedo, quizás, como estaba siendo rodeado por sus enemigos, pero mas concretamente se fijo en la chica que anteriormente le había desafiado. Veía algo extraño en ella, un brillo en sus ojos que no era normal, y su mente se ilumino de repente.

- Da igual que me hayas quitado ese cristal... después de todo no era el que buscaba... - susurro Urot entre dientes, mirando fijamente a Shizuka - Volveré, a por ti - dijo alzando una mano, señalando hacia el lugar donde la chica se encontraba.

Una nube de humo se cernió alrededor de Urot, y cuando esta se disipo, allí ya no se encontraba nadie. Las Sailors y los Guerreros se quedaron pensando en las ultimas palabras de su enemigo, y miraron como Shizuka ayudaba a Natsuki a levantarse, y a marcharse juntas a casa.

**********

Shizuka volvió a su cuarto, después de haber dejado a Natsuki, descansando en su cama. Al llegar a la suya, se tiro en plancha, y escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

- "Aun no me puedo creer lo que esta pasando" - penso Shizuka sin entender nada - "Solo por ese estúpido Cristal me dejan sin la persona que más quiero... Me moriría si le pasara algo a Natsuki..."

Sin poder controlarlo, la chica comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Tenia una sensación de tristeza dentro de ella que no podía explicar. Aunque dejo de llorar, cuando oyó en la habitación, un leve maullido. Saco la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, observando el suelo, en el cual, se encontraba el gato que habían recogido este medio día. 

El pobre aun no podía andar muy bien, pero se notaba que el haber entrado en aquella casa le había sentado de maravilla. Shizuka se seco las lagrimas, y cogió al gato en sus brazos, poniéndolo junto a ella en la cama.

- Parece que el comer y el dormir un poco te han sentado bastante bien ¿eh? - sonrío Shizuka, que por su respuesta, recibió un ligero lamenton en la mejilla por parte del gatito - Para, me haces cosquillas... No te preocupes, ya estoy bien - volvió a sonreír, levantándose de la cama y saliendo afuera.

A los pocos minutos, volvió con un platito, y un vaso de leche. Puso el plato al lado de la caja, con mantas, que le habían acomodado al gato, al lado del mueble del cuarto de Shizuka. Vertió un poco de leche en el, dejo el vaso en la mesa, y después cogió al gato, llevándolo al plato, y él, empezó a beber la leche animadamente.

- Te gusta ¿eh? ^_^ - dijo Shizuka mientras le acariciaba el lomo al gato y pensaba en algo - A ver... aun no sabemos como te vamos a llamar... a pero... tu que eres, ¿gato o gata?

Con un poco de pudor, Shizuka examino al gato detenidamente, y pudo comprobar, que no era gato, si no una gata. Decidió llamarla Doremi, la verdad es que el nombre le quedaba ideal.

Después de aquello, se puso el pijama, y se metió en la cama, pensando en las ultimas palabras de Urot que no habían dejado de resonar en su cabeza

- "Volveré, a por ti"

**********

Unos días después, Natsuki estaba totalmente recobrada, aunque el susto aun le duraba bastante. En ese espacio de tiempo, Shizuka había notado que sus amigas estaban mucho más apegadas a ella, no la dejaban sola ni a sol ni a sombra, seria por lo absurdo que ella les había relatado, lo del ataque que sufrieron, y aunque estas se mostraron un poco incrédulas, después creyeron totalmente a Shizuka, tenia que ser así... había que disimular..

- ¡Espera Shizuka! - le grito Ami, antes de que la chica saliese de clase.

- Dime Amy

- Te acompaño al trabajo - le anuncio la chica de cabellos azules

- No hace falta que te molestes Amy - le sonrío Shizuka

- No es molestia, así de camino, te puedo explicar esa parte de lenguaje que no entiendes - le sugirió Amy sonriente, mientras que la expresión de la chica fue totalmente la contraria - Además, así puedo comprar algo de postre para la cena de esta noche...

- Bueno... si es así, esta bien. Vamos.

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras que daban a la puerta de salida. Aun al salir, se quedaron algo asombradas, ante un pequeño revuelo que había a la entrada de la escuela. Un grupo de chicas no dejaban de gritar y de formular preguntas que casi no se podían distinguir entre unas de otras. Algo había en medio de ese revuelo... algo o alguien...

- ¿Pero que esta pasando ahí? - observo Amy con curiosidad

- No sé, pero y si vamos a ver... - mas bien una pregunta fue una orden que Shizuka le dio a Amy, cogiéndola de la mano y yendo hacia el lugar del alboroto.

Con mucha mas sorpresa aun, se fijaron, que el objeto del acoso de aquellas estudiantes, era nada mas y nada menos, que Yusuke. EL pobre ya no sabia que hacer o que decirles a aquellas chicas que no dejaban de asediarle. Era lo mas educado posible con ellas, pero cuando diviso a sus amigas, vio en ellas una vía de escape.

Se puso detrás de Shizuka como pudo, la cual casi no reacciono a tiempo y se vio acorralada por sus compañeras de escuela, las cuales no la miraban con buenos ojos, mas bien como si quisieran asesinarla por estar entre ellas y el chico de sus sueños.

- ¿Que tienes que ver con él, Shizuka? - le pregunto una de ellas, seguida de otras mas

- ¿Y-yo? - tartamudeo Shizuka sin saber que decir

- ¿¿Os conocéis??

- ¿Sois amigos?

- ¿Hay algo entre vosotros?

- Vamos Shizuka, no seas egoísta, ¡dinos!

Shizuka seguía sin saber que responder, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, y algo ruborizada, no mas que cuando, unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron por atrás, y unos suaves labios rozaron su mejilla. Sabia perfectamente que el autor de todo aquello era Yusuke... Las chicas se sorprendieron y escandalizaron al ver tal muestra de afecto (Nota de la Autora: recordemos que las demostraciones de afecto en publico en Japón están mal vistas). Shizuka se puso colorada como un tomate y sintió como sus piernas empezaban a temblar. Todas las veces que había dicho, que le iba a dar algo, en aquel momento, podría ser totalmente cierto...

- ¿O sea que sois novios...?

Yusuke asintió con la cabeza junto con una esplendorosa sonrisa en el rostro, lo que provoco la desilusion de las chicas, y el asombro de Amy, quien no se lo podía creer todavía. Las muchachas se alejaron de allí, y cuando no hubo moros en la costa, Yusuke se alejo un poco de Shizuka y después la miro fijamente.

- Shizuka, tengo algo que decirte, ¿puedes quedar sobre las 6 en el parque que hay cerca de tu trabajo? - le pregunto Yusuke ansioso, a lo que ella solo puso mover la cabeza en tono afirmativo - ¡Bien! ¡Hasta las 6! ¡Adiós Amy!

************

- ¡Ahora vuelvo! - exclamo Shizuka, a Shou, el cual estaba en la barra. - No tardare mucho, ¿vale?

- Tranquila, no hay mucha gente ahora - le sonrío Shou, como siempre, tan atento. - ¿Vas a salir así de fresca? Llévate el abrigo mujer

- No - negó ella - Volveré enseguida, no lo necesito, con este jersey me vasta - y después desapareció por la puerta de salida.

La joven se dirigía hacia el parque, toda risueña, imaginando mil y una cosas sobre lo que Yusuke quería contarle. Después de la actuación de esa mañana, se debiese a eso, o a lo mejor no era solo una actuación para librarse de aquellas chicas, y fuera todo verdad, y lo que él quería decirle, era que fuese su novia...

- "Seria tan perfecto" - penso Shizuka sonriendo para sí misma, mientras entraba por la puerta del parque, para dirigirse al lugar donde había quedado con su amigo. - Hola Yusuke, espero no haber tardado mucho

- Para nada - le sonrió él, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, en el banco. Yusuke se dio media vuelta, y se quedo mirando a la chica fijamente, la cual se ruborizo un poco al notar aquellos ojos color miel clavándose en ella.

- Ehmm... B-bueno, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir? - pregunto titubeante Shizuka, sin saber a donde mirar o que hacer.

- Vas al grano ¿eh? - rió Yusuke, como siempre, tan contento - Pues veras, no es nada fácil de decir, pero es que quiero que me ayudes con algo...

- ¿Uh?

- Veras Shizuka... - comenzó a decir Yusuke mirando hacia los jardines nevados que se encontraban enfrente de ellos - Hace tiempo que yo estoy... enamorado... de tu prima Natsuki

En ese instante, el corazón de Shizuka se partió en mil pedazos, y sintió como la tierra se la tragaba, sumiéndola en un mar de sufrimiento sin fin. A medida de que Yusuke le explicaba a su amiga, que no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que Natsuki sentía por él, ella cada vez mas intentaba no ponerse a llorar delante de el, mostrando así sus sentimientos...

- Que me dices... ¿me ayudaras? - le pregunto Yusuke.

- Si... - asintió automáticamente Shizuka mientras que levantaba rápidamente del banco - Y-o tengo q-ue volver al trabajo... he dejado a Shou solo y no me gusta... a estas horas suele haber bastante gente... nos vemos mañana...

Y salió corriendo sin dejar despedirse a Yusuke, se marcho como alma que lleva el diablo, pero tomo otro camino diferente al que llevaba a la cafetería, quería alejarse de allí lo más posible, huía sin saber a donde...

***********

- Hola Yusuke, espera un momento, ahora te atiendo - dijo Shou muy apresurado al llevar unas cosas a una mesa, y mientras atender a otra, volviendo después a la barra.

- Se te ve muy atareado ¿eh? - observo Yusuke mirando el local

- Y tanto, esto esta lleno, y yo solo no puedo con todo... - suspiro Shou desalentado, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

- ¿Solo? - se extraño Yusuke - Aunque Shizuka no sea una buena camarera en algo ayuda...

- Si al menos estuviese aquí, no estaría en esta situación... - volvió a suspirar Shou, esta vez preparando una nueva bandeja con unos refrescos.

- ¡¿No esta?! - se alarmo Yusuke, mirando a Shou, pálidamente

- Pues no, salió hace un par de horas, y esta es la hora en la que aun no regresa - explico el chico, mirando el perchero, donde se encontraba aun su abrigo - Me extraña que no haya aparecido, me dijo que no iba a tardar, incluso se dejo aquí el abrigo porque no iba para mucho tiempo... bueno voy a llevar esto...

Shou se fue hacia una de las mesas, dejando en la barra al chico. Una sombra de preocupación, alarma, y miedo, ser cernió sobre su rostro, pensando en lo peor que podría haber pasado. Rápidamente se despidió, saliendo a la calle, avisando a las Sailors, diciéndoles lo que Shou le había contado, y no dudaron en un instante en rastrear toda la ciudad de una punta hasta la otra. 

**********

- La habéis encontrado... - pregunto exhausto Yusuke, llegando al lugar de reunión, donde se encontraban las chicas con la expresión desanimada.

- No - negó Patricia cabizbaja.

- A pasado una hora desde que la estamos buscando... - comento Carola, preocupada.

- ¿Y Amano? - se fijo Amy, era el único que faltaba.

- Ese estúpido tiene el móvil apagado, no hay quien de con él... - informo de mal humor Yusuke.

***********

Amano iba caminando tranquilamente por una calle muy poco transitada, dirigiéndose hacia su casa, con unos libros en la mano, y un andar, por lo que parecía, bastante alegre, hasta que se detuvo extrañado, observando a una chica, que estaba apoyada en una pared, junto a una farola. Se acerco a ella, le resultaba conocida, su pelo... su altura... su ropa...

- ¿Shizuka? - dijo Amano en el tono adecuado para que aquella chica le pudiese oír.

Y así fue, levanto la cabeza, dándose a conocer, era ella, Shizuka, la cual al verle, comenzó a andar deprisa en dirección contraria a la que iba él, con la esperanza de que no la hubiese reconocido. Una mano rápida, se cernió sobre su brazo, haciendo que pudiese escapar, y obligándola a que se diera la vuelta.

- Hey, que te he llamado... - le volvió a decir Amano, observándola. - ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? ¿Y esa cara que traes?

No hubo respuesta por su parte, solo desvío la mirada hacia un lado, una mirada muy triste. Amano sonrío...

- Ahhhhhh - suspiro Amano - Apuesto a que sé lo que te pasa. Tenias una cita con un chico y te ha dejado plantada, ¿eh? No no, mejor no, seguro que el chico que a dado calabazas... Claro, como se iba a fijar alguien en una persona como tu, que es borde, torpe, una cabeza de chorlito...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAS!!!!!!!!!

Amano no pudo seguir diciendo estupideces. Una bofetada directa de la mano de Shizuka, se había estampado en la mejilla izquierda de la persona que tenia delante. Después de aquello, ella bajo la cara, haciendo que su pelo se viniese hacia adelante, no dejando ver gran cosa.

- Lo siento - alcanzo a decir Amano, cuando vio que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, esa no era una de las situaciones en las que era para bromear. - No sabia que....

- Tu que vas a saber - le respondió Shizuka duramente - Nunca sabes nada... eres un imbécil...

- He dicho que lo siento, ¿vale? - reacciono algo molesto Amano - ¿Qué ocurre, Shizuka?

La imagen de la joven alzando la cabeza y dejando ver su rostro, sumido en una profunda tristeza, y sus ojos, húmedos y brillantes, bañados en lagrimas, se quedo grabada en la mente de Amano. Nunca había visto a aquella chica en tal estado en el que se encontraba delante de el. 

- Hey... puedes confiar en mi... aunque de la sensación de que no es así... - le dijo dulcemente Amano, intranquilo por la situación.

De un momento a otro, sin saber porque, como si hubiera sido lanzada por un resorte, al escuchar aquellas palabras, Shizuka se abrazo a Amano, desahogándose en lagrimas. El también la abrazo, dándole a entender que estaba allí, con ella, en aquel momento.

- Tienes razón - logro decir Shizuka, entre sollozo y sollozo - Quien se va a fijar en mi... no sirvo para nada...

En ese momento, ella escucho, claramente, por estar abrazada a Amano, como el corazón de el, se ponía a latir apresuradamente. Parecía como si hubiese acabado de correr una gran distancia. La verdad es que entre sus brazos se encontraba bastante bien, cosas que nunca podría haber imaginado.

- Eso no es verdad...

- Siempre me lo estas diciendo... - le corrigió Shizuka a Amano, el cual la separo de el, cogiendo la cara de ella, entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente.

- Sabes perfectamente que no... - le confeso Amano, con una mirada muy dulce - Siempre te digo esas cosas porque me gusta molestarte... pero para nada son ciertas... - se sincero Amano, secándole con sus dedos, los restos de lagrimas que había en los ojos de la chica.

- Me dices eso para que no me sienta tan mal... 

No hubo mas respuesta en aquella conversación. Después de que Amano hubiese escuchado las ultimas palabras que ella había pronunciado, no pudo soportarlo mas, y la acerco a el rápidamente, para después depositar en sus labios, un suave beso.

Aquellos instantes en que había durado aquel tierno beso, fue como si el tiempo se detuviese. Shizuka, se separo rápidamente de el, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y llevándose la mano a sus labios, donde momentos antes habían estado los de Amano, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar.

- Shizuka... yo... - intento explicarse Amano ante la mirada de la chica que tenia delante.

Pero no pudo dar ninguna explicación. Shizuka se dio la vuelta rápidamente, huyendo de aquel lugar, como horas antes había hecho con Yusuke. Amano intento seguir a la chica, pero la perdió de vista en algún lugar de las tantas calles que se cruzaban entre sí.

*********

- ¡¡¿¿Que Shizuka que??!! - grito Natsuki en medio del local, rodeada de las chicas y de Yusuke, los cuales le habían contado sobre la desaparición de la chica - ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

*********

- Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí... - penso Shizuka, secándose las lagrimas, y abrazándose después a sí misma - Todo tiene que ser tan complicado... no lo entiendo ¡no lo entiendo!

La muchacha había huido hasta un descampado, y se encontraba refugiada en el interior de unos grandes tubos de piedra, de una construcción. Solo quería estar tranquila, y creyó que aquel lugar era el ideal para esconderse.

- Hace frío... - volvió a pensar ella - Estoy tan cansada... de todo... - se dijo así misma, poniendo una mano en su pecho, recordando a su vez, su enfermedad.

Penso en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando le llegase su hora, haría daño a tanta gente, había dado tantas vueltas a esa idea, que incluso a veces le había provocado mas de un dolor de cabeza.

- Hola pequeña...

Aquella voz le saco de sus pensamientos, le sonaba tan conocida... Miro hacia un lado de los tubos, y no vio nada de nada, pero en cambio, al mirar hacia el otro lado... vio con horror, la imagen de Urot, sonriente, y extendiéndole una mano.

Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del tubo, para intentar escapar, pero con miedo observo que allí también se encontraba Urot, estaba atrapada en medio de aquel cilindro de piedra.

Noto algo en su tobillo, y al mirar, vio que lo que había allí, era la mano de el enemigo, el cual tenia un brazo que parecía de goma, se estiraba con mucha facilidad. La arrastro afuera de su escondite, dejándola tirada sobre la nieve blanca y fría.

- Siempre cumplo lo que digo... - sonrío Urot maliciosamente

Un tremendo grito, salió de las cuerdas vocales de Shizuka, el cual resonó por los alrededores. El mismo Urot tuvo que taparse los oídos, para no quedarse sordo. Realmente ese sonido podría haber roto cualquier cristal.

*********

- ¡Ese grito! - escucho Amano, el cual estaba por los alrededores - ¡Por el poder de la Luz Estelar! ¡Transformación!

*********

- Ese grito a debido de ser una señal, ¡vamos! - ordeno Ray, sacando su pluma de transformación

- ¡Por el poder Estelar de Marte!

- ¡Por el poder Estelar de Mercurio!

- ¡Por el poder Estelar de Júpiter!

- ¡Por el poder Estelar de Venus!

- ¡Por el poder Estelar del Cristal de Plata!

- ¡Por el poder del Rayo Estelar!

- ¡¡TRANSFORMACION!!

*******

- Ni tus gritos esta vez te salvaran de tu destino...

- ¡¡ Vete al diablo !! - le grito Shizuka, levantándose, y encarándole frente a frente - Bien, ¿no me quieres? ¡Pues aquí me tienes!

- Uy, que valiente te has vuelto de repente...

- Es que ya me tenéis hasta la coronilla - dijo Shizuka poniendo cara de mal humor, lo que, ocasionalmente causo la risa de Urot, y la perplejidad de la chica.

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a una de nuestras...

- ¡Cállate ya! Yo si que estoy hasta las narices de ese discursillo tonto que presentas cada vez que apareces - le grito Urot con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer el rato de risas ya se le había pasado.

- ¡Jo! - se quejo Sailor Moon

- Voy a hacer mi trabajo antes de que me saquéis dequicio... - anuncio el malvado mirando fijamente a Shizuka, alzando su brazo en dirección a su pecho.

- ¡¡No!! - grito Guerrero Luz

- No podemos acercarnos otra vez, ¡la maldita barrera les rodea! - anuncio furiosa Sailor Mercurio con su mini ordenador en la mano.

*******

- Esta visto que no puedo perder el tiempo... así que pasare directamente a la segunda fase del plan... no tengo tiempo de cerciorarme de que ella tenga el Cristal de Luz Estelar...- susurro Urot, alzando su otro brazo, haciendo que sus manos, quedasen a la altura de su pecho, concentrando en ellas una inmensa energía - Mi señora Manami... concentra en este cuerpo toda la energía maligna... ¡¡¡EL MOMENTO DEL GRAN DESPERTAR A LLEGADO!!!

Al decir aquellas palabras, la energía se había entre sus manos, salió disparada directamente hacia Shizuka, envolviéndola completamente. Ella, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, empezó a gritar de dolor, al intentar resistirse a que aquella energía penetrase en su cuerpo.

- ¡¡Shizuka!! ¡¡No!! - grito Sailor Moon, quien, rápidamente, salió corriendo hacia el lugar, pero desgraciadamente no pudo llegar, ya que se topo con la barrera energética invisible, dándole una descarga, y lanzándola después a unos metros de distancia de allí.

Las Sailors fueron corriendo a ver como estaba Sailor Moon, la cual aun tenia fuerza para levantarse y probar suerte de nuevo, pero no hubo ningún cambio. Solo podían observar como apenas a 5 metros de ellos, Urot atacaba sin piedad a su amiga.

- Esta energía es la recolectada a lo largo de todo este tiempo... - comenzó a relatar Urot mientras hacia su trabajo - Esta pasada por un filtro maligno, que a convertido la energía, al mas estado puro negativo... esto es lo que hará que ella despierte...

Intensifico el ataque, por lo que Shizuka comenzó a gritar mas fuerte, agarrándose mas fuerte aun la cabeza. De pronto en su interior, algo empezó a ocurrir, unos sentimientos ajenos a ella empezaron a aflorar en su interior.

- ¡¡Nooo!! - grito Shizuka desesperada

El sentimiento de una confesión

- ¡¡¡No!!!

El sentimiento de un rechazo

- ¡¡¡Basta!!!

El sentimiento de un amor perdido

- ¡¡¡BASTA!!! ¡Por favor!

El sentimiento de amistades destruidas

- ¡¡¡¡Noooooooooo!!!!

El sentimiento de un suicidio

Y después nada... Shizuka cayo al suelo de rodillas. El pelo le tapaba la cara por completo. Su respiración era muy agitada. Urot termino con su ataque, sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¡¡Shizuka!! - grito Sailor Júpiter, observándola allí sentada

La muchacha alzo el rostro, y con sorpresa observaron, que ya no era el mismo. Sus ojos castaños, se habían teñido de un rojo intenso y brillante, la expresión de sus labios, tan gentil de antes, tan fríos y malévolos de ahora... La chica se levanto poco a poco, asta quedar completamente en pie. Lentamente, sus ropas cambiaron, a un vestido gris oscuro, que marcaba todas sus formas... 

- Ella ya no existe - alcanzo a decir aquella joven, con una voz, tremendamente aterradora (algo parecida a la de Sailor Galaxia en japonés cuando el caos toma su cuerpo) - Yo soy la Dama Oscura...

La risa estremecedora de Urot inundo el aire, reuniéndose con su nueva aliada, pasándole el brazo por encima, mirando a sus enemigos divertido.

- La destrucción de este mundo pronto llegara a su fin... cuando la Dama Oscura este totalmente preparada... Hasta ese momento... ¡Adiós!

Poco a poco desaparecieron, dejando consternados a los presentes. ¿Que ocurriría ahora? ¿Seria en serio lo de la destrucción de la Tierra? ¿Y que pintaba Shizuka en todo aquello?

Desde lo lejos, envuelta en un llanto sin consuelo, se encontraba Natsuki, quien había observado atentamente todo...

Fin del capitulo 15


	16. La Luz de la Oscuridad 16

Capitulo 16: La Leyenda del Reino Magico

Habian pasado ya unos dias, desde que Shizuka fue convertida en aquel ser tan siniestro, y secuestrada en su forma, por las fuerzas enemigas. Los animos no estaban muy presentes en el grupo amigo...

- Ya es hora de que comenzemos a pensar en un plan - expuso Ray muy seria

- ¿Un plan? ¿Para que? No sabemos nada excepto que ahora, quieren destruir la Tierra... - dijo Carola en un tono no muy agradable

- No sabemos de donde vienen, donde se esconden, o yo que se... - agrego Patricia llevandose una mano a la cabeza.

- A mi lo que me preocupa es si Shizuka esta bien... - susurro Bunny cabizbaja - Hace muchos dias que no sabemos nada del enemigo... ni una señal ni nada...

La mirada de los presentes se entristecio al oir aquellas palabras, realmente lo estaban pasando mal. Yusuke se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, pensando en que podria hacer para intentar solucionar aquello...

- A mi me preocupa Natsuki... - suspiro Amano, ante la atenta mirada de las chicas - Creo que ella sabe algo, aparte de que Shizuka esta desaparecida, no ha abierto el negocio desde que sucedio aquello.

- Natsuki es mas lista de lo que parece... - agrego Yusuke, sin poder dejar de pensar en su amiga.

**********

- ¡Ya estoy cansada! - exclamo una joven, medianamente alta, ataviada con un vestido gris oscuro largo, con unas aberturas a los lados.

- La practica es necesaria - le insistio Manami, apareciendo entre las sombras - Dama Oscura, ya sabes que tienes que intensificar tu potencial al maximo...

- Para que... - replico ella, haciendo que de sus manos saliese una pequeña bola de energia, dirigida hacia un pilar, de el palacio en el que se encontraban - Si mi poder es mucho mas grande que el de esas Sailors... y esos Guerreros, por su puesto... puedo derrotarlos con un solo dedo..

- No es bueno ser tan confiada... - le dijo Manami en un tono preventivo - Eso les paso a nuestros aliados, y perdieron la vida facilmente, ante esos malditos... - una sombra de tristeza se cernio en el rostro de la mujer

- Pero yo no soy como ellos... - sonrio sarcasticamente la Dama Oscura, volviendo a lanzar una pequeña bola de energia - El fin de esos entrometidos esta cerca... y el fin de este planeta... TAMBIEN

***********

- Oh bien, ¡por fin dais la cara! - exclamo furiosa Ray, recriminando a los dos gatos que tenia en frente de ella.

- Perdonad... estabamos algo ocupados intentando averiguar algo - se disculpo Artemis bajando la cabeza ante las chicas

- Tenemos que contaros algo - anuncio Luna, bastante seria, la cual estaba sentada en la mesa del cuarto de Ray, rodeada de las chicas y de los chicos.

- Espero que sea algo que tenga que ver en toda esta historia... - le interrumpio Amano, no muy convencido

Una mirada asesina por parte de Artemis fue lanzada directamente hacia Amano, el cual no le dio mucha importancia.

- Vereis... desde que supimos que nuestros enemigos buscaban el Cristal Luz Estelar... hemos temido que lo que pensamos fuese cierto... - comenzo a relatar Luna cerrando sus ojos - Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... en el Milenario de Plata existian bastantes leyendas sobre un Cristal muy poderoso, mas poderoso que el Cristal de Plata, en el se encontraba encerrado la fuerza del universo... 

"La leyenda mas consistente, trataba, de que en el Sol, existia un Reino Magico, el cual era totalmente secreto, que nadie nunca llego a ver... en el, se encontraba en Cristal Luz Estelar, custodiado por 3 guardianes, principes de las provicias del Reino Magico... Nunca se pudo probar su vericidad, como ya os he dicho, era tan solo una leyenda, un cuento para niños que se contaban cuando iban a dormir..."

- ¡¿Y nos dices ahora todo esto?! - exclamo Patricia muy consternada por lo que Luna les acababa de relatar

- Creednos, no podiamos hacerlo hasta estar mas o menos seguros, despues de todo, ¡es una leyenda! - les dijo Artemis

- Si la leyenda es cierta, como va a tener Shizuka ese Cristal... - murmuro Amy pensativa

- No lo sabemos - confeso Luna - Seguramente no posea el Cristal Luz Estelar

- ¿No? ¿Y como explicas que se haya convertido en esa persona asi sin mas? - le dijo Yusuke mirandola fijamente

- Urot no saco el cristal de su interior, asi que no tenemos ninguna prueba - interfirio Artemis

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta

- Puede que Shizuka sea uno de los guardianes que custodiaba en Cristal de Luz Estelar... - sugirio Amy, obteniendo como respuesta el asintimiento de Luna y de Artemis.

- La tercera guardiana del Cristal aparecida. - esbozo Luna en un suspiro

- ¿La tercera? - pregunto Bunny sin comprender nada

- Los otros dos guardianes, son ellos... - declaro Luna, mirando hacia donde se encontraban Amano y Yusuke.

- El Rayo Solar... - empezo a decir Artemis - Y la Luz Solar

- Falta el guardian del astro... - susurro Amano por lo bajo...

- Shizuka... - pronuncio Bunny, mirando hacia el cielo, por la ventana y preguntandose que le estaria pasando a su amiga.

**********

- Urot, ven aqui... - ordeno Manami desde las sombras

- Dime mi señora - le respondio el aludido, apareciendo y postrandose a sus pies.

- Te encargo a la Dama Oscura, para que hagas una prueba de entrenamiento con ella...

- Podeis confiar en mi... mi reina... - acepto encantado Urot, mirando con ansias y deseo a la Dama Oscura, la cual le miraba a el con picardia, en sus ojos.

**********

- Bien, asi estan las cosas. - expuso Amano - Peinaremos toda la ciudad en busca de algun signo estraño, intentaremos averiguar donde se encuentra el escondite de los enemigos.

- Si encontramos algo, nos avisaremos rapidamente los unos a los otros, NO debemos tomar iniciativa propia - agrego Luna - Seria muy peligroso, lo primero de todo es rescatar a Shizuka.

- Si ella es la elegida, la tercera guardiana del Cristal, supuestamente seremos mas fuertes con ella de nuestro lado que en el lado contrario - finalizo Artemis.

Se desearon buena suerte a todos, y a la salida del Templo, cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto.

*********

DING DONG

- ¿Quien es? - pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta

- Natsuki, soy Yusuke...

La chica de cabellos rojizos abrio la puerta, dejando pasar a Yusuke al apartamento. El aspecto de la joven, no era nada comparado, con lo bien que siempre habia lucido. Estaba palida, los rojos rojos e inchados, seguramente de tanto llorar, y su expresion era muy triste.

La chica ofrecio a su visitante algo de beber, lo cual el lo reuso, y sin pensarlo, abrazo fuertemente a natsuki, entre sus brazos, la cual se dejo abrazar por el.

- La echo tanto de menos... estoy tan preocupada desde que desaparecio... - confeso Natsuki

- No te preocupes... Volvera... - le susurro al oido con ternura

- ¿Como lo sabes? - le pregunto Natsuki llorosa, alzando la mirada hacia el

- Confia en nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - sonrio Natsuki, en el fondo de su corazon, confiaba en ellos, sus sospechas se hacian cada vez mas evidentes...

*********

Amano caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, estando antento a cualquier indicio de actividad anormal, encontrar el escondite de los enemigos se habia vuelto muy importante para el, y mucho mas rescatar a su... amiga...

- ¿Eh? - se extraño el chico, mirando hacia una floristeria.

En ella, de espaldas a el, se encontraba una chica, de cabello corto, moreno... Amano corrio hacia la tienda, entrando subitamente, y llevandose por delante a la gente que se encontraba dentro. 

Cogio por un brazo a aquella chica, obligandola a darse la vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que la maceta que tenia en la mano la muchacha, cayese al suelo rompiendose en pedazos.

- ¡Shizuka! - exclamo Amano mirando fijamente a la chica

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!

Al escuchar el grito de la joven, Amano salio de nuevo corriendo de la floristeria, habia confundido a aquella chica con Shizuka, desde luego su mente no hacia nada mas que jugarle malas pasadas, ya era la tercera vez en el dia que le sucedia lo mismo. No dejaba de verla por todas partes, miro al cielo, preguntandose como estaria, y recordando la tarde antes de que desapareciese, donde, sin poder contenerse, le habia demostrado que la queria con aquel gesto suyo...

- Eres un tonto... - penso para si mismo Amano al recordar la expresion de sus ojos, cuando paso aquello - Ella si que no se fijaria en alguien como yo...

*********

- ¿Vendran? - pregunto incredula la Dama Oscura desde lo alto de un edificio, mirando hacia abajo. 

Desde aquella altura, la gente que paseaba por el centro, los niños que se tiraban mutuamente bolas de nieve, y demas, parecian hormigas pequeñas, trabajando sin cesar en su hormiguero.

Urot miraba tambien a aquella gente, sin mucho interes, y como siempre mantenia en su cara su tipica sonrisa, aunque esta vez se debia por tener a la Dama Oscura a su lado, realmente le agradaba mucho mas que su difunta esposa. A su criterio, la carne joven y bonita, era mucho mas apetecible que la madura.

- Bueno... a que esperas... - le dijo ella bastante ansiosa - A este paso me are vieja esperando a que te decidas

Urot parecio haberse molestado por aquel comentario, ya de repente, lanzo su poder hacia la gente de la calle, la cual, unos heridos, otros a salvo, comenzaron a huir despavoidamente del lugar.

- Eso tambien podria haberlo echo yo, ¿eh?

Unos instantes despues, bajaron hacia la calle, y se detuvieron a esperar, hasta que su espera, dio sus frutos. En lo alto de un buzon de correros, y a su lado en el suelo, aparecieron las Sailors, y los Guerreros tambien.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que vendrian - le dijo Urot a la Dama Oscura, ignorando totalmente el discurso de entrada de Sailor Moon

La Dama Oscura solo se limito a observar, y despues de escuchar eso de... "En nombre de Luna, te castigaremos", solo se le ocurrio la idea de aplaudir ante tal espectaculo

- Genial genia, muy bonito - sonrio sarcasticamente la joven.

- ¡Shizuka! Vuelve con nosotros... - imploro Sailor Moon

- Que mania con llamarme de esa manera ¡yo soy la Dama Oscura!

- ¡Tu eres Shizuka Inou! - le grito Guerrero Rayo

- Sea como se llame... - interrumpio Urot - Ella es mia...

- ¿Que dices? - le pregunto furiosa la Dama Oscura, sin dejar de mirar hacia sus enemigos

- Yo... - intento explicarse Urot, poniendose de lado a la Dama Oscura, pero no pudo acabar la frase...

Ella, rapidamente, estiro un brazo, y su mano se adentro en el pecho de Urot, el cual la miraba sin comprender nada. COmenzo a mover su mano por los adentros de su torso, causandole un grave y horroroso daño. La Dama Oscura volvio su cabeza, hacia el, dejando ver una sonrisa malevola, un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- Te has vuelto demasiado codiciosa... - alcanzo a decir Urot 

La joven, ante la mirada espectante de las Sailors y los Guerreros, saco su mano, haciendo que urot cayese al suelo de golpe, y despues la abrio. En ella se encontraba un cristal en forma de flor, negra. Miro el cristal con orgullo, y despues, abrio su boca lo mas que pudo, tragandose el cristal entero, haciendolo pasar por su garganta, hasta entrar en su cuerpo. Despues se relamio, y no dejo de mirar a las personas que tenia delante.

- ¡¿Como has podido hacer eso?! - grito Guerrero Luz, hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde se encontraba ella.

- Era un viejo... verde... no me servia para nada... - declaro sonriente la muchacha - Asi que me quede con su cristal... ahora su energia forma parte de mi...

- ¿Un estorbo? Era de los tuyos... - se sorprendio Sailor Venus

- Un estorbo... - susurro la Dama Oscura - ¡Como vosotros! ¡No puedo esperar mas! ¡Aqui a llegado el fin!

Una neblina oscura comenzo a rodear el lugar, y a la Dama oscura, la cual alzo sus brazos. Sus ojos lucieron un rojo mucho mas fuerte aun, y una gran energia comenzo a emanar de su cuerpo.

A las Sailors y a los guerreros no les dio tiempo de reaccionar. La muchacha sombria, alzo de nuevo sus brazos, haciendo que cada cosa que estaba a su alcanze, levitase en los aires, incluidos sus enemigos. Troxos de piedra de la calzada, farolas, los bancos, restos de cristales, coches...

- Aqui se acaba todo... primero esta ciudad... ¡Y luego el mundo entero! - rio malevolamente la Dama Oscura, mientras en los alrededores, comenzaban a darse algunas explosiones...

- ¡No! No lo hagas - sollozo Sailor Moon, mirando tristemente hacia donde se encontraba la que era su amiga, tratando de ponerse en una posicion algo mas normal, que estar cabeza abajo.

La unica respuesta que tuvo, fue la elevacion de la energia de ella, hasta el punto de que los edificios comenzaron a romperse por la estructura que lo mantenia unido al suelo, comenzaron a levitar de igual manera que las Sailors y los Guerreros. Estos, tenian que sortear varias cosas que flotaban a su alrededor, yendo peligrosamente hacia ellos, con el objetivo de chocar.

- Sailor Moon....

Una pequeña pero gentil voz, se escucho suavemente en medio de aquel caos provocado. Sailor Moon miro hacia todos lados, al igual que sus compañeros, hasta que, poco a poco, el mismo hada que la habia otorgado el nuevo cetro, aparecio debilmente ante ella. 

- Sailor Moon... utiliza tu cetro...

- ¡¿Que?! - exclamo la Sailor - ¡No! ¡Si lo hago matare a Shizuka! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

- Utiliza tu cetro... - volvio a repetir con una voz melosa el hada, la cual desaparecia lentamente - Llena su cuerpo y su alma de la pureza que posees...

El hada, con esas ultimas palabras desaparecio por completo, dejando sin comprender nada a la pobre chica, no podia hacer lo que ella le pedia, si utilizaba el Cristal del Plata contra ella, moriria... 

- ¿Que debo de hacer? - dudo Sailor Moon, mirando a las otras personas, las cuales tenian la misma duda que ella.

- ¡Shizuka! ¡Basta! ¡No puedes seguir haciendote esto!

Esa voz... esa voz pertenecia a.... a Natsuki, la cual habia llegado con dificultad al lugar de la pelea. La Dama Oscura miro, sin reconocer, a aquella chica.

- ¡¿Otra estupida que se atreve a meterse en mi camino?! - se fijo la malvada, descuidando por un momento a sus contrincantes, los cuales cayeron al suelo - ¡Lamentalo!

La Dama Oscura profirio una serie de movimientos con un brazo, y observaron con miedo, como un trozo de roca se dirigia rapidamente hacia ella, pero en vez de alcanzarle a la chica, alguien la protegio con su propio cuerpo... Guerrero Rayo, habia protegido a su amada, cayendo despues malherido al suelo, en brazos de Natsuki.

- ¡¡Noooooo!! - grito Sailor Moon, corriendo junto con los demas hacia el lugar y mirando despues con lagrimas en los ojos hacia donde se encontraba su enemiga.

- Sailor Moon... devuelvela a la normalidad... por favor... - le suplico Natsuki.

Con pena, Sailor Moon, hizo aparecer su cetro, y se alejo un poco de sus amigos, quien la observaban callados. 

- Lo siento mucho... Shizuka... - lamento Sailor Moon, alzando su arma - ¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Enciendete!

El ataque se dirigio rapidamente hacia la Dama Oscura, a la cual tomo por sorpresa, y de su garganta salio un doloroso grito, el cual hizo que el corazon de todos los presentes, se desgarrase en mil pedazos. El poder rodeo completamente a la Dama Oscura, envolviendola en en aura blanca totalmente. Al cabo de unos instantes, esta desaparecio, sin dejar rastro.

Los edificios volvieron a su lugar, todo volvio a su estado original, como si nada hubiese ocurrido alli... pero si que habia ocurrido, Shizuka habia dejado de existir, cosa que aun no podian concebir del todo

Guerrero Luz cargo a su compañero, y las Sailors y ellos desaparecieron rapidamente del lugar, dejando con pena, a una desconsolada Natsuki, la cual regreso, sola, a casa.

**********

- Ahora mas que nunca quiero destruir a esos malignos - dijo Amano, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa de la habitacion de Ami

Se encontraban en la casa de Sailor Mercurio, tenian que curar a Yusuke, de su herida en la espalda, y era el unico lugar donde tenian las cosas necesarias. Por suerte la madre de esta, se encontraba en esos momentos trabajando en el hospital.

Una sombra de firmeza cubrio los rostros de los defensores de la justicia...

*********

DING DONG

Nadie respondia a la puerta del apartamento de Natsuki

DING DONG DING DONG

- Ya va ya va... - se oyo desde dentro de la casa - ¿Quien...? 

Natsuki se quedo sin habla cuando abrio la puerta, al observar quien era el que estaba tocando. Sin mediar ninguna palabra mas, abrazo a esa persona fuertemente y dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

- He vuelto... ya no tienes porque llorar... prima...

Fin del capitulo 16


	17. La Luz de la Oscuridad 17

Capitulo 17: ¿Esto es una broma?. Una nueva integrante en el grupo

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? - pregunto Patricia, tomando un poco de su tarta

- Si, si - sonrio Shizuka, bebiendo algo de su zumo - No os preocupeis

- Pero... ¿no recuerdas nada de nada? - le pregunto interesado Yusuke - ¿Nada de lo que ocurrio ese dia?

- Nada... - nego Shizuka con la cabeza - Bueno, excepto un secretillo - le guiño la chica un ojo al pelirrojo - Pero mas no... no se donde estuve durante esos dias... solo se que apareci cerca de casa... y bueno, el resto ya lo sabeis

- Es extraño - penso en voz alta Ami

- Lo bueno es que por fin has vuelto - se alegro mucho Bunny, dandole un gran abrazo, y sin poder parar de reir.

Desde que Shizuka habia vuelto aquella noche, todo parecia haber vuelto a la normalidad, incluso, en un espacio de tiempo, los enemigos habian dejado de atacar ¿Se habrian dado por vencidos? ¿Estarian concibiendo un nuevo plan? Quien sabe... todo podia ser...

**********

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese maldito de Urot, se equivoco! - grito furiosa Manami llendo de un lado para otro de la sala de la reunion - ¡Ahora tendremos que volver a buscar el Cristal Luz Estelar! ¡¡Es imperdonable!!

Manami apreto tanto su mano, que unos hilillos de sangre vieron correr por su mano, la cual abrio inmediatamente al ver lo que se habia echo asi misma. La imagen de la Dama Oscura vino a su mente, y cerro sus ojos, para despues exhalar un suspiro muy profundo.

- Seguid buscando el Cristal... lo necesitamos... - susurro Manami, algo desalentada, desapareciendo despues por una puerta de color de plata.

**********

- Bien... vamos a ver - reflexiono Luna, pensativa, mientras se subia a la mesa del cuarto de Ray - Ya tenemos a Shizuka con nosotros...

- ¿Y ahora que? - pregunto espectante Carola 

- ¿Como haremos que ella despierte, si realmente es la tercera elegida?

- ¿Y si os decimos que no tenemos ni idea? - pregunto Artemis, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de los presentes... a los cuales una gran gota de sudor les aparecio en la cabeza

- Yo... si me perdonais, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas - anuncio Amano, saliendo del cuarto, despidiendose.

Todos miraron la puerta asombrados, en una reunion importante, cogia el, y se iba, de lo mas extraño... La verdad es que su comportamiento habia cambiado desde el dia en que la chica se habia convertido en la Dama Oscura, en vez de estar alegre y contento, como siempre estaba, se le veia algo alicaido, incluso triste.

- Bueno, caso aparte el de este chico.. - dijo Luna por lo bajo - ¿Quien os desperto a vosotros? Porque solos no podisteis hacerlo...

- No puedo decirlo - nego Yusuke con pesar - Nos dijo que teniamos terminantemente prohibido desvelar ese punto, hasta que estuviesemos todos reunidos

- ¿Todos? - pregunto Bunny sin entender nada

Yusuke se encogio de hombros, el tampoco sabia ni entendia nada, estaba como ellos.

********

DING DONG

- ¿Quien...? - pregunto Natsuki, abriendo la puerta del apartamento y quedandose algo sorprendida - Ah vaya, que sorpresa, pasa por favor

- Gracias - dijo Amano pasando adentro del apartamento - Siento venir de visita tan tarde

- No, tranquilo - sonrio Natsuki, bastante agradable - Es raro, hacia un par de dias que ya no te veia eh, tienes eso de las visitas a la cafeteria algo descuidadas - regaño con cariño al chico, el cual se sento en el sillon.

- Perdona... es que tuve que estudiar para unos examenes en la univerdad... y no me dejaron mucho tiempo libre - se excuso Amano, aunque el mismo sabia que estaba mintiendo...

- ¿Te apetece una taza de te? - ofrecio Natsuki a su visitante, levantandose del sillon, observando como el sonreia, a la vez que asentia.

- ¿Y esa reboltosa? - pregunto Amano, observando el apartamento - Esta muy callada

- Esta durmiendo - respondio Natsuki desde la cocina - Se encontraba algo cansada despues del trabajo, y se fue pronto a dormir.

- ¿Puedo usar el cuarto de baño?

- Por supuesto, como si estuvieras en tu casa - volvio a responder Natsuki, mientras ponia una tetera con agua, al fuego.

Amano se levanto, dirigiendose hacia el cuarto de baño, el cual estaba al final del pasillo del apartamento, pero en vez de eso, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Shizuka, mirandola con tristeza.

Sin pensar, agarro el pomo de dicha puerta, y la abrio despacito, un huequecito, lo suficientemente grande para ver a Shizuka, durmiendo placidamente en su cama de dosel, como una pequeña princesa. La mirada del chico se entristecio, y suspiro salio del fondo de su corazon.

Natsuki iba hacia el comedor, cuando observo lo que estaba haciendo Amano, entonces se quedo rezagada detras de la puerta de la cocina, mirando hacia donde estaba el chico, sonriendo muy contenta.

- Amano

- ¿Eh? - se apresuro a cerrar el chico la puerta, poniendose colorado como un tomate, sin saber que hacer

- Ya esta el te - sonrio natsuki, portando una bandeja, que dejo encima de la mesita de cristal que habia enfrente del sillon, a un lado del sofa, donde se sento ella a esperar a Amano, el cual se sento muy nervioso.

Natsuki sirvio las tazas de te, dandole la correspondiente a Amano, y despues la mirada que le echo, en vez de furiosa por haber estado espiando a su prima, fue de, cuentamelo todo, que mas curiosa no puedo estar.

- Y bien... 

- Y bien... ¿que? - se sorprendio Amano ante aquellas palabras

- A vamos, te acabo de pillar espiando a Shizuka mientras dormia... - le dijo Natsuki dejando su taza en la mesa y despues le sonrio cariñosamente - Nos conocemos lo suficiente, pocos secretos hay entre nosotros ¿no? ¿O es que ya has dejado de confiar en mi?

- No, no es eso...

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno... esta bien - accedio Amano respirando profundamente - Veras yo...

El chico interrumpio sus palabras, al oir que una puerta se abria, y que una somnolienta Shizuka se diriga hacia la cocina. Se escucho el ruido del agua, que despues se corto. La morenita salia de la cocina con un vaso de agua en las manos, y una cara de sueño que echaba para atras, si no fuera porque tenia los ojos abiertos, cualquiera hubiese dicho que estaba sonambula.

- ¿Quieres algo Shizuka? - le pregunto Natsuki desde el salon

Shizuka se limito a negar con la cabeza, mientras que iba de nuevo a la cocina, porque Natsuki le habia pedido unas servilletas, a lo cual ni se quejo ni nada, cuando todo lo contrario siempre hubiese pataleado porque siempre tenia que hacer ellas las cosas. Llevo las servilletas justo hasta donde estaba Natsuki, y observo que no se encontraba sola, que el energumeno de Amano se encontraba con ella. 

No monto ningun escandalo, estaba tan dormida que ni su presencia le importo lo mas minimo, asi que despues de hacer el encargo, se dirigio de nuevo a su cuarto, cerrando normalmente la puerta tras de ella.

- Cuando se levanta, no se entera de nada... - observo Natsuki, volviendo la cabeza hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Amano le pidio, que queria saber lo que le ocurria, si podian dar un paseo, en vez de estar alli dentro. Lo ultimo que queria, era que ella pudiese escuchar algo, asi que Natsuki accecio. Cogio su abrigo, y se lo puso. Al salir, se quedo en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Shizuka! - grito Natsuki - ¡¿Estas despierta?!

Un debil murmullo se ollo desde lo lejos, lo cual significaba que si, estaba despierta, o casi. Natsuki le grito que iba a salir, que en unos momentos volvia, para que no se preocupase si se volvia a levantar y no la encontraba alli. Como no obtuvo mas respuesta, se marcho con Amano a la calle.

- Ahg - se quejo Shizuka moviendose por la cama - ¡Ahora ya no puedo dormir!

Se levanto furiosa de la cama, llendo hacia el tocador, maldiciendose por haber dejado el vaso de agua tan lejos. Desde luego que ultimamente no eran sus mejores dias... Al beber un poco de agua, observo atentamente, que, en el suelo, mirandola fijamente, se encontraba la gata de color canela, erguida y sentada sobre la moqueta del cuarto. Shizuka dejo de beber para mirarla tambien fijamente.

- Doremi, ¿desde cuando tienes tu esa marca en la cabeza? - se extraño la chica, esbozando una risita, como si la gata la fuese a contestar, ¡ja!

- Desde que tengo que hablar contigo - se sincero Doremi, sin moverse de su sitio.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?????!!!! - exclamo Shizuka, dejando caer el vaso de agua sobre la moqueta, empapandola del liquido que contenia el recipiente, y frotandose fuertemente los ojos despues, para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño. - ¡Ay no! Desde luego ultimamente ando fatal de los nervios, no hago nada mas que imaginarme cosas

- Esto no es producto de tu imaginacion, Shizuka... - volvio a decir Doremi, a lo cual, la chica se cayo de culo al suelo sin poder media palabra - Tienes que escucharme bien... a llegado el momento de que te reunas con tus compañeros en esta lucha...

- ¿Yo? - pregunto la chica, sin poder creer lo que oia - Pero si yo solo soy una chica normal... ademas yo no... - agacho la cabeza, poniendo su mano en su pecho.

- Tu si, eres la tercera elegida, la guardiana del Cristal Luz Estelar, y a llegado la hora de que te reunas con los demas... - sonrio Doremi, a la vez que Shizuka alzaba la cabeza, incredula, teniendo a Doremi, frente a frente.

- ¿Una de los tres guardianes? ¿Ese maldito cristal de nuevo? Ufffffffffffff ¡Esto debe de ser un sueño! ¡Mas bien una pesadilla! - exclamo algo molesta Shizuka, levantandose del suelo.

Una luz, proveniente de la marca lunar de Doremi, brillo en su frente, y algo salio de su frente, dirigiendose hacia las manos de Shizuka, la cual lo cogio con mucho cuidado y lo observo.

- ¿Y esto que es? - pregunto Shizuka sin entender poca cosa...

- Con esto podras transformarte....

- ¡Transformarme! - exclamo Shizuka muy contenta - ¡Bien! ¡Ahora podre transformarme en Britney Spears, y poder cantar, yuju!

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!! - grito Doremi, haciendo que una vena de mal humor se notase en su cabeza.

- ¡Pues entonces me convertire en una bruja! - se imagino Shizuka dando vueltas por la habitacion - ¡Y tendre poderes! JEJEJEJE

- Algo asi pero...

- ¡Y convertire mis vestidos, en vestidos nuevos y mas bonitos!

- ¡¡¡¡¡PERO TE QUIERES CALLAR!!!!

- ¡Ay pero que caracter! - exclamo Shizuka, ante la regañina que le estaba echando esa gata - Vale vale, te escucho... 

- Por fin... - suspiro Doremi, apunto de darle una neurosis, nunca habia pensado que aquella chica se lo fuese a tomar asi - Ese broche, te transformara en una Guerrera... para obterner el poder, solo debes de decir "Por el poder del Sol Estelar, Transformacion"

Shizuka asintio, y alzo aquel broche, que tenia una forma de estrella, pero con muchas mas puntas. Era de color dorado, con dos signos a los lados, y una esfera de color plateada en el medio.

- ¡Por el poder del Sol Estelar! ¡Transformacion!

Una luz dorada, brillante y esplendorosa, rodeo completamente a Shizuka, haciendo que se levantase un poco del suelo, y su pijama, se transformase en un traje de lucha, al mas puro estilo de las Sailors... Cuando la transformacion hubo terminado, Shizuka se quedo atonita con lo que habia ocurrido.

- No es un sueño... - susurro Shizuka mirandose sin parar.

- ¿Lo sientes? - pregunto Doremi expectante

- Siento el golpe en la pierna que me di con el poste de la cama al transformarme... ¡duele! - se quejo Shizuka, frotandose la parte de la pierna.

Una gota de sudor se observo en la cabezita de la pobre gata. Shizuka se dirigo hacia su armario, mirandose en el espejo, el uniforme. Este, era el mismo, que el traje que habia vestido Sailor Moon, cuando se transformo en Super Sailor Moon, solo que, los colores eran diferentes, y encima de los hombros, habia como una especie de hombreras protectoras.

- Vaya hombre... - se entristecio Shizuka - Amarillo tenia que ser el traje... bueno, pero es tan bonito - sonrio Shizuka - Y me sienta genial, jejejeje, y estos tonos de varios colores quedan muy bien en el traje... oye gata

- ¡Es Doremi!

- A ¿pero acerte en tu nombre?

- Te lo sugeri yo, con un poco de control mental...

- Ehmm - miro mal la muchacha a la gata - Bueno... ¿Y como me llamo? ¿Eh?

- Eres la luchadora... conocida como Sailor Sol... y a llegado tu hora de que luches por la preservacion de este planeta y encuentres el Cristal...

- .. Luz Estelar... - interrumpio la Sailor a la gata - Anda que no me conozco yo ya ese rollo...

Doremi, antes de matar a su Sailor, le indico que la siguiera, atravesando la ventana, y saltando despues.

- ¿Esta gata se cree que yo soy Spiderman? Mejor utilizo las escaleras como las personas normales... aunque con esta pinta...

- ¡¡Pero quieres saltar de una vez!! - grito la gata desde el suelo.

- ¡ Si hombre ! Tu quieres que me espachurre ¿no? Que aunque sea un primer piso esta alto

- SALTA YA O TE DESTROZO LOS VESTIDOS

Sailor Sol, al imaginarse sus vestidos rotos, salto sin pensarlo dos veces, aterrizando sobre el suelo sana y salva.

************

- ¡Drenadoras venenosas!

El ataque de Sailor Jupiter dio en el blanco del mosntruo, el cual lanzo un leve quejido, y volvio al ataque, derribando asi a Sailor Venus y a Sailor Mercurio.

- ¡Mercurio! ¡Venus! - exclamo Sailor Moon, observando como aquel engendro se diriga hacia ellas.

De repente, una gran bola de energia en forma de Sol, se dirigio hacia el mosntruo, haciendo que este se reduciese a cenizas. La mirada expectante de todos, recorrio los lugares, y observaron con sorpresa, encima de de un banco, intentando conservar el equilibrio, se encontraba una Sailor, de uniforme amarillo, aparentemente muy parecido al que uso Sailor Moon en la epoca en la que lucho contra Neherenia.

La Sailor iba a hablar, cuando de repente, perdio el equilibrio, y se cayo de culo al suelo, comenzando a quejarse, mientras se levantaba.

- Ay que ver... no se como vosotras podeis mantener el equlibrio asi tan facil ¿eh? - sonrio Sailor Sol, mirando a sus compañeros

- ¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunto Sailor Moon acercandose hacia la muchacha

- Soy Sailor Sol - sonrio de nuevo, extendiendole la mano, la cual fue bien recibida por Sailor Moon - Soy la tercera guardiana del Cristal Luz Estelar...

Guerrero Rayo y Guerrero Luz se acercaron hasta donde estaba su compañera, y les sonrio. Despues desviaron la mirada hacia las otras sailors.

- Entonces no era quien nosotros pensabamos... - les dijo Guerrero Rayo a las chicas - ¿Te uniras a nosotros ahora? - dijo de nuevo mirando esta vez a la nueva Sailor

- Pues por ahora no

- ¡¿Eh?! - exclamo Guerrero Luz - ¿Porque?

- Por que mi identidad debe de ser un secreto...

- ¡Pero si entre nosotros sabemos nuestras identidades!

- ¡Claro! - le respondio Sailor Sol a Guerrero Luz - Porque tu fuiste tan tonto de transformarte delante de Sailor Moon y de Sailor Mercurio

- Oye, a ver a quien llamas tu tonto - le replico Guerrero Luz

- Pues a ti, no tengo a nadie mas delante, TONTO - le volvio a decir Sailor Sol, con una mueca de burla.

- ¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!

El grito rotundo, proveniente de Doremi, la cual se encontraba a escasos metros del lugar, detuvo la pelea en el acto. La gata se acerco hasta el centro de donde se encontraban las Sailors y los Guerreros, mirando a estos ultimos con determinacion.

- Ah vaya, por fin apareces eh gata del demonio - le replico Guerrero Luz

- ¡¡¡ Miau !!! - grito Doremi antes de saltar a su cara y propinarle varios arañazos en ella, para luego volver al suelo, lamiendose una de sus patas.

- Estupida gata...

- Sailor Sol - dijo Doremi, ignorando las palabras de aquella persona - No tiene caso que ocultes tu identidad... es mejor que todos conozcais las de todos, asi estareis mas en contacto, y mas a la mano por si acuden mas enemigos... que seguramente acudiran... lo mismo os digo a vosotros, ale, volved a la normalidad, que yo tengo mucho sueño - ordeno la gata, desperezandose un poco.

Sailor Sol asintio, cerro los ojos, y unos brillantes lazos dorados la cubrieron por completo, haciendo, que sus ropas de antes, osea, su pijama apareciese en el acto.

- ¡Encima voy en pijama! ¡Ahg!

- Shizuka... - susurro incredula Sailor Marte, mirandola atentamente

- ¿Me conoces? - se extraño la chica.

Las Sailors se miraron unas a otras, y asintieron. Un torbellino de flores las rodearon a cada uno, haciendo que sus personalidades verdaderas se dieran a conoces.

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! - exclamo Shizuka impresionada - ¡Vosotras! A mi me da un ataque... ¡que ilusion! ¡lucharemos juntas!

Shizuka salto de alegria, a los brazos de Bunny y las chicas, las cuales se alegraron mucho con aquella noticia. Entonces Shizuka se paro en seco, mirando hacia donde estaban los Guerreros. Unos brillantes lazos azules y violetas, correspondientemente a cada uno de ellos, les dorearon, haciendo que apareciesen sus ropas normales.

- Ahora si que me da un ataque de verdad... - suspiro Shizuka - Yusuke... y Amano... nunca me lo abria imaginado... ¡¿porque siempre me tocara este mandril al lado?!

- Mira quien fue a hablar, la marimacho - le respondio el furioso

- ¡Ahg! - exlamo Shizuka, que si no hubiera sido porque Yusuke la detuvo, hubiese estrangulado a Amano en aquel momento.

********

Natsuki abrio la puerta del cuarto de Shizuka, y observo como su prima dormia placidamente en su cama, sonriente. Despues cerro la puerta y se dirigo a su cuarto, desaciendo la cama para acostarse. Mientras se acomodaba en la cama, no dejaba de darle vueltas a algo que habia escuchado esa noche.

- Si Shizuka supiese que Amano esta enamorado de ella... - penso Natsuki riendose como una boba en la cama - Se moriria del susto, pobre Amano... es que no le puede ni ver en pintura...

Fin del capitulo 17


	18. La Luz de la Oscuridad 18

Capitulo 20: Renacere de entre mis cenizas, solo por tu amor

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Hoy?! ¡Te has vuelto loca! - exclamo Yusuke, aforutnadamente en la sala trasera nadie les podia oir

- Si si... sera hoy...no se como aun, asi que te vas a casa y te arreglas un poco, pero no demasiado a ver si se va a notar - sonrio Shizuka mientras salia rapidamente de la sala, yendo hacia la entrada a recibir a una contentas Carola y Patricia - Carolaaaaaaaaaa, ven aqui, tu que presumes tanto ser la Diosa del Amor, me vas a ayudar a una cosita...

Shizuka agarro a Carola de la mano, y se la llevo a una mesa apartada, mientras que Shou fue rapidamente a saludar a su querida amiga, la cual se habia quedado a cuadros al ver el comportamiento de la morenita, y se habia sentado en la barra.

- Oye Patricia ¿Puedes quedar esta tarde? - pregunto algo nervioso Shou, limpiando afablemente un vaso, que segun la chica estaba bastante limpio.

- Quede con Carola en ir de compras... - le informo Patricia, y vio como la cara del chico se entristecia - ... Pero podemos ir otro dia de tiendas

- Me alegro, tengo algo importante que decirte, ademas hace una tarde preciosa, con esto de que ya hemos entrado en la primavera.. - le guiño un ojo el rubio, mientras que dejaba a una ruborizada Patricia, mientras que este volvia dentro de la cocina

*******

- ¡Queeeeeee! ¡Noooooooo!

- No te traumatizes... El esta enamorado desde hace mucho de Natsuki... ¿me ayudaras?

- Uhmmm snif - sollozo Carola - ¡Esta bien! ¡Carola! ¡La diosa del amor unira a esta pareja!

- ¡Pero no lo pregones! - exclamo Shizuka, pensando para si misma, que menos mal que Natsuki no se encontraba alli esa mañana...

******

- ¿Estas lista, Shizuka? - pregunto Yusuke, entrando por la puerta de la cafeteria, mirando a su amiga.

- ¡Ay no! ¡No puedo ir contigo esta tarde! - se lamento Shizuka, haciendo algo de teatro frente a su prima

- ¿Ir a donde? - cuestiono Natsuki sin entender nada

- Yusuke y yo ibamos a ir al cine esta tarde, pero no puedo porque mañana tengo un examen muy duro... - se excuso la muchacha poniendo cara de pena

- Pues que vaya Carola, seguro que le hara mucha ilusion - sugirio Natsuki con una sonrisa. Eso no estaba en los planes...

- ¡¿Si?! - se emociono la rubita, a lo que despues de la cara de alegria, puso una de dolor - Yo tampoco puedo, tengo que estudiar el mismo examen que ella

- Pues vaya chasco... ya tenia compradas las entradas y todo - refunfuño Yusuke, sacando dos papeles de su bolsillo del pantalon y poniendolos encima de la barra.

La curiosidad de Natsuki no se hizo esperar, y cogio las entradas, leyendo el titulo de la pelicula, y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Pero si es una pelicula muy buena, me han hablado mucho de ella... - les dio Natsuki, aun mirando las entradas

- Pues ya esta - interrumpio Carola - Tu te vas con Yusuke a ver la pelicula, mientras que nosotras repasamos la materia

- ¡¿Que?! - se sorprendio Natsuki - Pero si yo no...

- Nada nada primita - le nego Shizuka, yendo detras de la barra, quitandole el delantal y empujandola afuera, dandole su bolso despues - Tu disfrutas de la pelicula, ya que el pobre de Yusuke se ha gastado el dinero y no va a ir a verla el solo, y como no tienes nada que hace no tienes excusa, ea, adios ^_________^

Literalmente, Carola y Shizuka echaron del local a Natsuki y a Yusuke, antes de que esta pusiese alguna excusa, mejor pillarla desprevenida y hacer aquello, a que se lo pensara dos veces y se fuera a la porra todo el plan

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamaron las dos chicas al unisono, chocando las manos.

Se apresuraron a cerrar el local rapidamente, no se podia quedar solo y menos abierto, y tampoco debian de dejar de supervisar aquella "cita", ademas de que Yusuke estaba realmente nervioso, y no sabria que hacer, nada mas que meter la pata seguramente, asi que decidieron seguirlos.

*********

- Pasa por favor - sonrio Patricia, invitando a entrar a su casa a Shou

- Gracias - le devolvio este la sonrisa, entrando dentro del apartamento y admirandolo - Que bonita es tu casa, se nota que la cuidas mucho

- Gracias Shou - sonrio Patricia dulcemente - Cojo una chaqueta y nos vamos..

- De acuerdo 

*********

- Grrrrrrrrr - gruñian Carola y Shizuka a la vez, desde la ultima fila del cine

- Encima de que hemos entrado a ver una pelicula aburridisima, no podemos ver donde se encuentran esos dos - se quejo Carola, mientras que veia a su amiga comer palomitas y ebber de su refresco

- Al menos tenemos palomitas, chocolates, patatas... - sonrio SHizuka, aun con la boca llena, a lo que su compañera se unio a la comilona

*********

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunto Patricia sin entender nada, llevaban un buen rato dando vueltas por el barrio, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

- Errr... ¿que te parece si vamos al cine? - sugirio nervioso Shou, cogiendo de la mano a la chica, yendo rapidamente hacia el centro, donde estaban los cines

*********

La imagen de una chica alta, de ojos verdes y color de pelo castaño, se reflejo en un pequeño espejo negro, sostenido por una mano fina, bien cuidada, muy femenina

- Esta es la que debe de poseer el Cristal... - rio por lo bajo una voz dulce pero a la vez agria.

*********

- Me encanto la pelicula, realmente fue genial - rio Natsuki, mientras salian del cine, con las demas personas

- Me alegro de que te gustase, al menos no ha sido un chasco que me acompañases

- No tranquilo, me lo he pasado bien, aunque me da miedo dejar la cafeteria a solas con esas dos... - susurro natsuki pensando en que desastre podrian estar haciendo.

- Dejalas, ademas Kurumi seguramente habra llegado ya a la cafeteria... - dijo Yusuke, mirando hacia unos matorrales, donde se encontraban Shizuka y Carola, haciendo todo tipo de mimica, y señalando hacia el parque - Tengo una idea, en el parque dan un espectaculo con marionetas, ¿vamos?

- Ehmmm - dudo Natsuki - Esta bien, vamos

**********

- No hemos podido entrar - se apeno Shou, mirando los carteles del cine

- Claro, estan todas empezadas, no es manera... pero Shou, ¿que era lo que me querias decir? - pregunto curiosa Patricia, viendo como el chico no sabia como comportarse ante aquella cuestion

- ¿Vamos al parque? ¿Te apetece? Estan dando un espectaculo de marionetas que dicen que es realmente bueno, ademas de divertido, ¡vamos! - exclamo el chico, cogiendo de la mano nuevamente a Patricia, y arrastrandola literalmente hacia donde estaba el parque.

*********

- Ya va a empezar - le informo Carola a Shizuka, la cual estaba comprando unos helados para las dos - Si seguimos comiendo asi... los trajes Sailors no nos van a caber...

- Me da igual, estan tan ricos - se excuso Shizuka lamiendo uno de los helados - Si no quieres el tuyo ya me lo como yo eh, no hay ningun problema

- ¡Trae aqui! - le dijo Carola quitandole el otro, y dandole un gran bocado. 

Las chicas se fueron a esconder detras de unos matorrales, observando en donde se encontraban sentados Yusuke y Natsuki, charlando alegremente, meintras que por el otro extremo del pequeño auditorio al aire libre, vieron sentarse a Shou y a Patricia, a lo cual se sonrieron picaramente y se dispusieron a observar ellas tambien el espectaculo de las marionetas.

- ¡Oh no! Bunny y Ray se dirigen hacia donde estan Natsuki y Yusuke - observo Shizuka con miedo, seguramente con lo bocazas que era su amiga, lo estropearia todo

- No te preocupes, Carola esta aqui.. - susurro la rubia, cogiendo algo del suelo, y levantandose.

Carola tiro una pequeña piedra a la cabeza de Bunny, la cual acerto sorprendentemente. Bunny se quejo, normal en ella, despues maldecio, y miro en direccion en donde estaban las chicas haciendoles señas, y se acercaron a ellas rapidamente. Al llegar les explicaron el plan, y se unieron al sequito de hacer que esa cita saliese prefecta.

*********

- Ven Patricia... - susurro Shou, indicandole que le sigiese a los adentros del parque.

- Que ocurre Shou, esta tarde te noto muy extraño, como nervioso... - le pregunto con dulzura la chica, temiendo la respuesta

- Yo... es que... tenia que confesarte una cosa... - se sonrojo el chico, realmente estaba nervioso

- ¡Oh! ¡Que bonita pareja!

Patricia y Shou giraron la cabeza rapidamente hacia su izquierda, y en aire, sobrevolando sobre ellos, se encontraba una mujer, mas bien con aspecto de hombre, si no fuese por sus curvas, mirandolos con ironia.

- Tu me vas a dar tu Cristal... - señalo la mujer a Patricia

Shou se puso instintivamente delante de ella, protegiendola, y gritandole que no dejaria que le hiciese daño. Patricia, con la mano en su bolsillo, empuñaba su pluma de transformacion, no podia hacerlo denlante de ellos, si no su identidad quedaria al descubierto.

- ¡Apartate Shou! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! - le grito la mujer al chico - ¡No interfieras en mi mision!

- ¡¡No dejare que le hagas nada a esta chica Miram!! - le grito Shou muy furioso - ¡¡Nunca!!

- ¡¿Que?! - se extraño Patricia - Ellos dos se conocen... pero que esta pasando aqui... - penso rapidamente sin dar credito a lo que habia oido

Miram, no tardo mucho en atacar a Shou, el cual cogio a Patricia en brazos, evitando aquel gran y brillante poder que se dirigia hacia ellos.

**********

- ¿Ese brillo? - se fijo Bunny

- Deben de estar atacando, ¡vamos! - ordeno Ray, sacando su pluma

*********

- Voy a por un helado... - informo Yusuke, levantandose y yendo tambien hacia donde se encontraban las chicas apunto de transformarse

- No Yusuke, tienes que quedarte con ella, si no todo se echara a perder, llevatela al restaurante que esta en la salida del parque mientras.... - le rogo Shizuka - Si tenemos problemas te llamaremos... 

*********

- Shou, estas herido... - observo Patricia, mirando el brazo de su amigo

- No te preocupes, no es nada - le quito importancia el chico

- ¡¡Shou!! ¡Quitate de mi camino!

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, he dicho que no, ¡Soy de un mayor rango que tu, Miram! - le grito Shou - ¡Tu deber es obedecer mis ordenes!

- ¡¡¿De que estas hablando SHou?!! 

- Patricia... -sonrio Shou con pena en su mirada - No dejare que te hagan daño, te lo prometo.

Miram se avalanzo sobre Shou rapidamente, lanzandole un tremendo puñetazo, que dejo al chico algo abobado. Despues se dirigio hacia Patricia sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, y la cogio del cuello alzandola en el aire. Se dispuso a introducir su mano en su pecho, pero alguien le empujo fuertemente, haciendo que soltase a la chica, habia sido Shou

- ¡Alto ahi! ¡No permitire que molestes a una pareja que paseaba tranquilamente en esta tarde de primavera! ¡Soy la Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna te castigare!

- Yo como que no me apetece hacer la presentacion... - agrego Sailor Sol sin mucho animo, a lo que provoco el desespero de Sailor Moon

- Pero que molestia resultais - les miro furiosa Miram - ¡A callar!

Hizo un gesto con su mano, y rapidamente fueron envueltas en una pompa de cristal, sin poder salir de su prision. Shou se puso en pie, mirando con desprecio y rabia a Miram. Este cerro sus ojos, y sus ropas se volvieron oscuras, una gran capa aparecio en sus hombros... Miram sonreia satisfecha, habia llegado la hora de vengarse contra aquel que le robo su sitio, y ademas estaba interfiriendo en sus planes.

- No puede ser... - susurro Patricia, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al ver la transformacion de Shou - 

- ¿Es un enemigo? ¿Shou? - se extraño Sailor Sol, sin poder creer lo que habia visto

- Si muchachitas - sonrio Miram - Shou, el Gran General de las fuerzas de la Luz Oscura... que va a morir ahora mismo....

Miram lanzo su ataque a Shou, el cual dio de lleno en el, levantando una gran polvareda. AL disiparse, el chico se mantenia en su posicion, sin apenas un rasguño. Hizo unos gestos con su mano, y un campo de neblina blanca les rodeo. La pompa de Cristal que mentia presas a las Sailors, desaparecio, haciendolas caer al suelo, reuniendose despues con Patricia.

Observaron como la lucha entre aquellos dos que pertenecian al mismo bando habia comenzado, estaba bastante igualada, aunque Miram pareciese fragil, poseia mucho poder. Shou, apenas podia cotrarrestarlo, estaba empezando a perder terreno.

- ¡Moriras por haber traicionado a nuestra señora por esa chica! ¡Moriras por quitarme mi puesto en nuestro ejercito! ¡moriras! ¡moriras! ¡moriras!

Shou sonrio con malicia, y despues, miro hacia atras, conectando su mirada directamente con la de Patricia, y moviendo los labios articulando unas palabras. Despues volvio la cabeza, y una gran aura de energia comenzo a emanar de el.

- ¡¿Que va a hacer ese imbecil?! - grito Sailor Sol

- Mi amor... Adios... - susurro Patricia con los ojos bañados en lagrimas

- ¿Que dices? - le dijo Sailor Marte

- ¡¡Es lo que ha dicho el!! ¡¡Va a utilizar su ultimo ataque!! ¡¡No!! - se desespero Patricia, corriendo hacia la barrerra para tratar de impedirlo

********

- Esto no funciona... este plan absurdo de esas dos no va a ninguna parte... - murmuro Yusuke, mientras Natsuki le miraba sin entender nada

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Esas dos? Ahora mismo me explicas que esta pasando aqui, Yusuke

********

Una luz muy fuerte, seguida de una gran explosion, se sucedio dentro de la barrera, haciendo que esta se destruyese, y lanzase bastante lejos a las Sailors, las cuales quedaron bastante magulladas. La neblina gris que se formo, tardaba en desaparecer. Patricia, aturdida y desesperada, empezo a buscar a tientas a Shou. Se disperso un poco la manta gris, dejando ver el cuerpo tumbado en el suelo de Shou, al cual acudio la chica de la coleta rapidamente, tomandolo en su regazo. Las Sailors como pudieron tambien se hacercaron al lugar.

- Shou... - lloro Patricia sin consuelo

- No llores... Sailor Jupiter... Volvere a por ti... Te lo prometo...

- ¡Shou! ¡No! - se nego Sailor Sol, a que este les dejara - Eres un tonto... podriamos haber acabado nosotras con esa...

- Siempre tan.... - Shou hizo una mueca de dolor, no le quedaba mucho tiempo mas - Shizuka... Bunny... Ray... Carola... tengo sentido de la observacion eh... - bromeo el, volviendo a hacer una mueca de dolor, y levanto su mano, poniendola en el meton de Patricia - Hoy queria... haberte confesado que te amaba mas que a nada... pero hubo un contratiempo pues... te quiero Patricia...

- No me dejes Shou... no te mueras, resiste... - sollozo Patricia

- Esperame....

La mano de Shou cayo al suelo en un instante, y despues, su cuerpo comenzo a desaparecer lentamente...

***********

- Pues fue todo un plan de... - comenzo a relatar Yusuke - ... y eso hasta ahora

- ¿Y todo esto porque?

- Veras Natsuki... yo estoy... enamorado de ti desde el primer dia que te vi, no lo puedo evitar, te hubiese dicho algo antes pero la inseguridad podia conmigo, temia que me fueses a odiar o algo parecido pero...

La mano de Natsuki tapo la boca de Yusuke por completo, y despues le dedico una agrdable sonrisa de contento.

- Yo... tambien estoy enamorada de ti desde hace algun tiempo....

Fin del capitulo 19

*******

Carola y Shizuka: ¡Al menos una parte de la historia a salido bien! WEEEEEEEEEEE ^________________^


	19. La Luz de la Oscuridad 19

Capitulo 20: Renacere de entre mis cenizas, solo por tu amor

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Hoy?! ¡Te has vuelto loca! - exclamo Yusuke, aforutnadamente en la sala trasera nadie les podia oir

- Si si... sera hoy...no se como aun, asi que te vas a casa y te arreglas un poco, pero no demasiado a ver si se va a notar - sonrio Shizuka mientras salia rapidamente de la sala, yendo hacia la entrada a recibir a una contentas Carola y Patricia - Carolaaaaaaaaaa, ven aqui, tu que presumes tanto ser la Diosa del Amor, me vas a ayudar a una cosita...

Shizuka agarro a Carola de la mano, y se la llevo a una mesa apartada, mientras que Shou fue rapidamente a saludar a su querida amiga, la cual se habia quedado a cuadros al ver el comportamiento de la morenita, y se habia sentado en la barra.

- Oye Patricia ¿Puedes quedar esta tarde? - pregunto algo nervioso Shou, limpiando afablemente un vaso, que segun la chica estaba bastante limpio.

- Quede con Carola en ir de compras... - le informo Patricia, y vio como la cara del chico se entristecia - ... Pero podemos ir otro dia de tiendas

- Me alegro, tengo algo importante que decirte, ademas hace una tarde preciosa, con esto de que ya hemos entrado en la primavera.. - le guiño un ojo el rubio, mientras que dejaba a una ruborizada Patricia, mientras que este volvia dentro de la cocina

*******

- ¡Queeeeeee! ¡Noooooooo!

- No te traumatizes... El esta enamorado desde hace mucho de Natsuki... ¿me ayudaras?

- Uhmmm snif - sollozo Carola - ¡Esta bien! ¡Carola! ¡La diosa del amor unira a esta pareja!

- ¡Pero no lo pregones! - exclamo Shizuka, pensando para si misma, que menos mal que Natsuki no se encontraba alli esa mañana...

******

- ¿Estas lista, Shizuka? - pregunto Yusuke, entrando por la puerta de la cafeteria, mirando a su amiga.

- ¡Ay no! ¡No puedo ir contigo esta tarde! - se lamento Shizuka, haciendo algo de teatro frente a su prima

- ¿Ir a donde? - cuestiono Natsuki sin entender nada

- Yusuke y yo ibamos a ir al cine esta tarde, pero no puedo porque mañana tengo un examen muy duro... - se excuso la muchacha poniendo cara de pena

- Pues que vaya Carola, seguro que le hara mucha ilusion - sugirio Natsuki con una sonrisa. Eso no estaba en los planes...

- ¡¿Si?! - se emociono la rubita, a lo que despues de la cara de alegria, puso una de dolor - Yo tampoco puedo, tengo que estudiar el mismo examen que ella

- Pues vaya chasco... ya tenia compradas las entradas y todo - refunfuño Yusuke, sacando dos papeles de su bolsillo del pantalon y poniendolos encima de la barra.

La curiosidad de Natsuki no se hizo esperar, y cogio las entradas, leyendo el titulo de la pelicula, y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Pero si es una pelicula muy buena, me han hablado mucho de ella... - les dio Natsuki, aun mirando las entradas

- Pues ya esta - interrumpio Carola - Tu te vas con Yusuke a ver la pelicula, mientras que nosotras repasamos la materia

- ¡¿Que?! - se sorprendio Natsuki - Pero si yo no...

- Nada nada primita - le nego Shizuka, yendo detras de la barra, quitandole el delantal y empujandola afuera, dandole su bolso despues - Tu disfrutas de la pelicula, ya que el pobre de Yusuke se ha gastado el dinero y no va a ir a verla el solo, y como no tienes nada que hace no tienes excusa, ea, adios ^_________^

Literalmente, Carola y Shizuka echaron del local a Natsuki y a Yusuke, antes de que esta pusiese alguna excusa, mejor pillarla desprevenida y hacer aquello, a que se lo pensara dos veces y se fuera a la porra todo el plan

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamaron las dos chicas al unisono, chocando las manos.

Se apresuraron a cerrar el local rapidamente, no se podia quedar solo y menos abierto, y tampoco debian de dejar de supervisar aquella "cita", ademas de que Yusuke estaba realmente nervioso, y no sabria que hacer, nada mas que meter la pata seguramente, asi que decidieron seguirlos.

*********

- Pasa por favor - sonrio Patricia, invitando a entrar a su casa a Shou

- Gracias - le devolvio este la sonrisa, entrando dentro del apartamento y admirandolo - Que bonita es tu casa, se nota que la cuidas mucho

- Gracias Shou - sonrio Patricia dulcemente - Cojo una chaqueta y nos vamos..

- De acuerdo 

*********

- Grrrrrrrrr - gruñian Carola y Shizuka a la vez, desde la ultima fila del cine

- Encima de que hemos entrado a ver una pelicula aburridisima, no podemos ver donde se encuentran esos dos - se quejo Carola, mientras que veia a su amiga comer palomitas y ebber de su refresco

- Al menos tenemos palomitas, chocolates, patatas... - sonrio SHizuka, aun con la boca llena, a lo que su compañera se unio a la comilona

*********

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunto Patricia sin entender nada, llevaban un buen rato dando vueltas por el barrio, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

- Errr... ¿que te parece si vamos al cine? - sugirio nervioso Shou, cogiendo de la mano a la chica, yendo rapidamente hacia el centro, donde estaban los cines

*********

La imagen de una chica alta, de ojos verdes y color de pelo castaño, se reflejo en un pequeño espejo negro, sostenido por una mano fina, bien cuidada, muy femenina

- Esta es la que debe de poseer el Cristal... - rio por lo bajo una voz dulce pero a la vez agria.

*********

- Me encanto la pelicula, realmente fue genial - rio Natsuki, mientras salian del cine, con las demas personas

- Me alegro de que te gustase, al menos no ha sido un chasco que me acompañases

- No tranquilo, me lo he pasado bien, aunque me da miedo dejar la cafeteria a solas con esas dos... - susurro natsuki pensando en que desastre podrian estar haciendo.

- Dejalas, ademas Kurumi seguramente habra llegado ya a la cafeteria... - dijo Yusuke, mirando hacia unos matorrales, donde se encontraban Shizuka y Carola, haciendo todo tipo de mimica, y señalando hacia el parque - Tengo una idea, en el parque dan un espectaculo con marionetas, ¿vamos?

- Ehmmm - dudo Natsuki - Esta bien, vamos

**********

- No hemos podido entrar - se apeno Shou, mirando los carteles del cine

- Claro, estan todas empezadas, no es manera... pero Shou, ¿que era lo que me querias decir? - pregunto curiosa Patricia, viendo como el chico no sabia como comportarse ante aquella cuestion

- ¿Vamos al parque? ¿Te apetece? Estan dando un espectaculo de marionetas que dicen que es realmente bueno, ademas de divertido, ¡vamos! - exclamo el chico, cogiendo de la mano nuevamente a Patricia, y arrastrandola literalmente hacia donde estaba el parque.

*********

- Ya va a empezar - le informo Carola a Shizuka, la cual estaba comprando unos helados para las dos - Si seguimos comiendo asi... los trajes Sailors no nos van a caber...

- Me da igual, estan tan ricos - se excuso Shizuka lamiendo uno de los helados - Si no quieres el tuyo ya me lo como yo eh, no hay ningun problema

- ¡Trae aqui! - le dijo Carola quitandole el otro, y dandole un gran bocado. 

Las chicas se fueron a esconder detras de unos matorrales, observando en donde se encontraban sentados Yusuke y Natsuki, charlando alegremente, meintras que por el otro extremo del pequeño auditorio al aire libre, vieron sentarse a Shou y a Patricia, a lo cual se sonrieron picaramente y se dispusieron a observar ellas tambien el espectaculo de las marionetas.

- ¡Oh no! Bunny y Ray se dirigen hacia donde estan Natsuki y Yusuke - observo Shizuka con miedo, seguramente con lo bocazas que era su amiga, lo estropearia todo

- No te preocupes, Carola esta aqui.. - susurro la rubia, cogiendo algo del suelo, y levantandose.

Carola tiro una pequeña piedra a la cabeza de Bunny, la cual acerto sorprendentemente. Bunny se quejo, normal en ella, despues maldecio, y miro en direccion en donde estaban las chicas haciendoles señas, y se acercaron a ellas rapidamente. Al llegar les explicaron el plan, y se unieron al sequito de hacer que esa cita saliese prefecta.

*********

- Ven Patricia... - susurro Shou, indicandole que le sigiese a los adentros del parque.

- Que ocurre Shou, esta tarde te noto muy extraño, como nervioso... - le pregunto con dulzura la chica, temiendo la respuesta

- Yo... es que... tenia que confesarte una cosa... - se sonrojo el chico, realmente estaba nervioso

- ¡Oh! ¡Que bonita pareja!

Patricia y Shou giraron la cabeza rapidamente hacia su izquierda, y en aire, sobrevolando sobre ellos, se encontraba una mujer, mas bien con aspecto de hombre, si no fuese por sus curvas, mirandolos con ironia.

- Tu me vas a dar tu Cristal... - señalo la mujer a Patricia

Shou se puso instintivamente delante de ella, protegiendola, y gritandole que no dejaria que le hiciese daño. Patricia, con la mano en su bolsillo, empuñaba su pluma de transformacion, no podia hacerlo denlante de ellos, si no su identidad quedaria al descubierto.

- ¡Apartate Shou! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! - le grito la mujer al chico - ¡No interfieras en mi mision!

- ¡¡No dejare que le hagas nada a esta chica Miram!! - le grito Shou muy furioso - ¡¡Nunca!!

- ¡¿Que?! - se extraño Patricia - Ellos dos se conocen... pero que esta pasando aqui... - penso rapidamente sin dar credito a lo que habia oido

Miram, no tardo mucho en atacar a Shou, el cual cogio a Patricia en brazos, evitando aquel gran y brillante poder que se dirigia hacia ellos.

**********

- ¿Ese brillo? - se fijo Bunny

- Deben de estar atacando, ¡vamos! - ordeno Ray, sacando su pluma

*********

- Voy a por un helado... - informo Yusuke, levantandose y yendo tambien hacia donde se encontraban las chicas apunto de transformarse

- No Yusuke, tienes que quedarte con ella, si no todo se echara a perder, llevatela al restaurante que esta en la salida del parque mientras.... - le rogo Shizuka - Si tenemos problemas te llamaremos... 

*********

- Shou, estas herido... - observo Patricia, mirando el brazo de su amigo

- No te preocupes, no es nada - le quito importancia el chico

- ¡¡Shou!! ¡Quitate de mi camino!

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, he dicho que no, ¡Soy de un mayor rango que tu, Miram! - le grito Shou - ¡Tu deber es obedecer mis ordenes!

- ¡¡¿De que estas hablando SHou?!! 

- Patricia... -sonrio Shou con pena en su mirada - No dejare que te hagan daño, te lo prometo.

Miram se avalanzo sobre Shou rapidamente, lanzandole un tremendo puñetazo, que dejo al chico algo abobado. Despues se dirigio hacia Patricia sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, y la cogio del cuello alzandola en el aire. Se dispuso a introducir su mano en su pecho, pero alguien le empujo fuertemente, haciendo que soltase a la chica, habia sido Shou

- ¡Alto ahi! ¡No permitire que molestes a una pareja que paseaba tranquilamente en esta tarde de primavera! ¡Soy la Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Y en nombre de Luna te castigare!

- Yo como que no me apetece hacer la presentacion... - agrego Sailor Sol sin mucho animo, a lo que provoco el desespero de Sailor Moon

- Pero que molestia resultais - les miro furiosa Miram - ¡A callar!

Hizo un gesto con su mano, y rapidamente fueron envueltas en una pompa de cristal, sin poder salir de su prision. Shou se puso en pie, mirando con desprecio y rabia a Miram. Este cerro sus ojos, y sus ropas se volvieron oscuras, una gran capa aparecio en sus hombros... Miram sonreia satisfecha, habia llegado la hora de vengarse contra aquel que le robo su sitio, y ademas estaba interfiriendo en sus planes.

- No puede ser... - susurro Patricia, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al ver la transformacion de Shou - 

- ¿Es un enemigo? ¿Shou? - se extraño Sailor Sol, sin poder creer lo que habia visto

- Si muchachitas - sonrio Miram - Shou, el Gran General de las fuerzas de la Luz Oscura... que va a morir ahora mismo....

Miram lanzo su ataque a Shou, el cual dio de lleno en el, levantando una gran polvareda. AL disiparse, el chico se mantenia en su posicion, sin apenas un rasguño. Hizo unos gestos con su mano, y un campo de neblina blanca les rodeo. La pompa de Cristal que mentia presas a las Sailors, desaparecio, haciendolas caer al suelo, reuniendose despues con Patricia.

Observaron como la lucha entre aquellos dos que pertenecian al mismo bando habia comenzado, estaba bastante igualada, aunque Miram pareciese fragil, poseia mucho poder. Shou, apenas podia cotrarrestarlo, estaba empezando a perder terreno.

- ¡Moriras por haber traicionado a nuestra señora por esa chica! ¡Moriras por quitarme mi puesto en nuestro ejercito! ¡moriras! ¡moriras! ¡moriras!

Shou sonrio con malicia, y despues, miro hacia atras, conectando su mirada directamente con la de Patricia, y moviendo los labios articulando unas palabras. Despues volvio la cabeza, y una gran aura de energia comenzo a emanar de el.

- ¡¿Que va a hacer ese imbecil?! - grito Sailor Sol

- Mi amor... Adios... - susurro Patricia con los ojos bañados en lagrimas

- ¿Que dices? - le dijo Sailor Marte

- ¡¡Es lo que ha dicho el!! ¡¡Va a utilizar su ultimo ataque!! ¡¡No!! - se desespero Patricia, corriendo hacia la barrerra para tratar de impedirlo

********

- Esto no funciona... este plan absurdo de esas dos no va a ninguna parte... - murmuro Yusuke, mientras Natsuki le miraba sin entender nada

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Esas dos? Ahora mismo me explicas que esta pasando aqui, Yusuke

********

Una luz muy fuerte, seguida de una gran explosion, se sucedio dentro de la barrera, haciendo que esta se destruyese, y lanzase bastante lejos a las Sailors, las cuales quedaron bastante magulladas. La neblina gris que se formo, tardaba en desaparecer. Patricia, aturdida y desesperada, empezo a buscar a tientas a Shou. Se disperso un poco la manta gris, dejando ver el cuerpo tumbado en el suelo de Shou, al cual acudio la chica de la coleta rapidamente, tomandolo en su regazo. Las Sailors como pudieron tambien se hacercaron al lugar.

- Shou... - lloro Patricia sin consuelo

- No llores... Sailor Jupiter... Volvere a por ti... Te lo prometo...

- ¡Shou! ¡No! - se nego Sailor Sol, a que este les dejara - Eres un tonto... podriamos haber acabado nosotras con esa...

- Siempre tan.... - Shou hizo una mueca de dolor, no le quedaba mucho tiempo mas - Shizuka... Bunny... Ray... Carola... tengo sentido de la observacion eh... - bromeo el, volviendo a hacer una mueca de dolor, y levanto su mano, poniendola en el meton de Patricia - Hoy queria... haberte confesado que te amaba mas que a nada... pero hubo un contratiempo pues... te quiero Patricia...

- No me dejes Shou... no te mueras, resiste... - sollozo Patricia

- Esperame....

La mano de Shou cayo al suelo en un instante, y despues, su cuerpo comenzo a desaparecer lentamente...

***********

- Pues fue todo un plan de... - comenzo a relatar Yusuke - ... y eso hasta ahora

- ¿Y todo esto porque?

- Veras Natsuki... yo estoy... enamorado de ti desde el primer dia que te vi, no lo puedo evitar, te hubiese dicho algo antes pero la inseguridad podia conmigo, temia que me fueses a odiar o algo parecido pero...

La mano de Natsuki tapo la boca de Yusuke por completo, y despues le dedico una agrdable sonrisa de contento.

- Yo... tambien estoy enamorada de ti desde hace algun tiempo....

Fin del capitulo 19

*******

Carola y Shizuka: ¡Al menos una parte de la historia a salido bien! WEEEEEEEEEEE ^________________^


	20. La Luz de la Oscuridad 20

Capitulo 20: Fiesta de cumpleaños en el parque de atracciones

- Pero para que venimos aqui tan aprisa, ¿Ami? - pregunto Patricia sin entender nada, mientras su amiga le tiraba de la mano

- Porque vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ray ¿o es que ya no te acordabas?

- Es verdad...

En poco tiempo entraron por la puerta de la cafeteria, ese dia tendrian el local reservado especialmente para aquella ocasion, asi que no tendrian ninguna interrupcion. Al entrar, vieron adornado el local con serpentinas de colores, gorritos de fiesta (idea de Bunny, Carola y Shizuka), bocadillos en las mesas y unos cuantos regalos apilados en una mesa de el fondo.

- ¿A llegado ya? - pregunto Ami, intentand recuperar un poco el aliento

- No - nego con la cabeza Carola - ¿A ver si ahora le va a dar por no venir?

- ¡Espero que no! - se asusto Natsuki, era la que mas habia trabajado para darle esa fiesta de cumpleaños decente

- Hola que es eso que era tan urgente Bu... - se callo Ray rapidamente al ver todo el panorama

- ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RAY!! - gritaron todos al unisono

*********

Ante ellos se alzaba, grandiosa, la entrada de el parque de atracciones. Habian decidido ir a celebrarlo alli, ya que un desafortunado accidente ocurrio en la cafeteria.

- Deja de mirarme asi ¿vale? - expuso Shizuka, aun con cara de pena

- Que quieres... tu tienes la culpa de que nos hayamos quedado sin pastel de cumpleaños - le respondio Amano, molestandola para variar

- ¡No es cierto! Si el pie de Yusuke no hubiese estado hay, no hubiese tropezado - le dijo ella

- ¡Eh! A mi no me metas, no tengo la culpa de que seas una cegata y no mires por donde vas - le gruño Yusuke a Shizuka algo molesto

- Si no tuvieses los pies tan grandes, quizas Shizuka no se hubiese caido - se metio por medio Bunny, defendiendo a su amiga

- ¿Pie grande? Si calzo apenas un 43 - le respondio Yusuke

- Un pies grandes, como los de la montaña - intervino Carola

- Y tu una babosa de mar - le dijo Yusuke a la que se acababa de meter por medio

- Que te parta un rayo, que como eres tan alto seguramente te llegara antes - se enojo Carola, pero riendose a la vez

- ¡Basta ya! - se canso Natsuki - No nos vamos a tirar todo el dia en la entrada del parque discutiendo si tu eres una babosa, si el otro es un pies grandes, y si Shizuka echo por el suelo el pastel

- Por el suelo no, se lo echo por la cabeza al caerse - rectifico Ami, a lo que se gano una mala mirada de Natsuki

- Err.... entremos mejor... 

- Que bonita te pones cuando te enfadas - le dijo amorosamente Yusuke a su novia, provocando que esta se pusiera como un verdadero tomate

**********

- ¡Vamos a la noria! - propuso Bunny muy alegre de acuerdo con Ami

- Nosotras nos vamos a las carreras de coches ¿verdad Patricia? - le pregunto Carola a su amiga, la cual parecia estar autista. No habia podido superar la desaparicion aun de Shou, aunque hubiese pasado mas de un mes. Ray se apunto a ir con ellas

- Si... - respondio la chica sin muchas ganas.

- Nosotros vamos a la montaña rusa - dijo Natsuki, mientras Yusuke asentia

- ¡Yo me apunto a eso! - respondio Shizuka

- Yo tambien - agrego Amano, a lo que no causo mucho agrado a la chica

- Bueno, quedamos aqui dentro de una hora para ir al caseron abandonado ¿que os parece?

- P-pero eso no es de miedo... 

- Si Bunny, pero no te preocupes, yo os protegere - se hizo el valiente Amano, haciendo musculitos

- Protegete mejor a ti mismo... - murmuro Shizuka, mientras se marchaba hacia la montaña rusa.

Pocos segundos despues, cada grupo se marcho hacia el lugar que habia escogido dispuestos a pasarselo bien.

**********

- ¡Vamos corre! ¡Voy a ganar esta carrera! - gritaba con afan Carola, mientras apetraba el acelerador del minicart 

- ¡No me ganaras! - le respondio Ray igual de ilusionada, pisando ella tambien el acelerador

- ¡Eh! ¡Aqui la unica que va a ganar soy yo! - exclamo Patricia, parecia que poco a poco su animo se iba levantando.

*******

- ¡Bunny para! Si sigues moviendo esto, nos vamos a caer - le regaño Ami, con miedo a Bunny

- ¡pero es que es genial, has visto que vistas, se puede ver todo el parque desde aqui, es fantastico! - expresaba la chica con mucha alegria, levantandose cada cinco segundos para poder ver una vision mejor de todo.

*******

- Ya has montado mas de cinco veces, es que no te cansas o que - le pregunto Yusuke a Shizuka

- Pues no, me encanta la montaña rusa, quiero subir otra vez.... 

Cuando Shizuka se iba a poner a la cola de la gente de nuevo para volver a subir, una mano le agarro del cuello de la camisa deteniendola en su proposito. Natsuki le dijo con la mirada que ni hablar, que si habia decidido ir con ella, esa eran ya bastantes veces, y que iba servida, por el momento.

- Joooooooooooooooo - lloro Shizuka, mientras seguia a su prima disgustada.

- ¿Vamos ahora? - pregunto Yusuke mirando a la chica de los cabellos rojizos

- Si, es mejor pronto que tarde... a ver si da resultado... - le contesto Natsuki - Vamos a entrar aqui - sonrio su prima, señalando un lugar

- ¡¡Que!! - exclamo Shizuka sorprendiendose cada vez mas - ¡¡Yo hay no pienso entrar ni loca!!

- Pero si el tunel del amor es uno de las atracciones mas bonitas de todo el parque - informo Yusuke a su futura cuñada

- Si hombre, y me tocaria entrar con el descerebrado este, lo que me faltaba ya para terminar el dia - le respondio señalando sin mucho interes a Amano

- A ver si te has creido que yo quiero entrar ahi contigo, marimacho - le dijo Amano en tono borde

- No pienso entrar ahi - volvio a decir Shizuka sin hacer mucho caso a aquel chico

- Bueno, al menos acompañadnos hasta la que nos subamos ¿no? - se apresuro a decir Natsuki, agarrando a su prima de un brazo y obligandola a acompañarla hasta la entrada.

********

- Por fin ha llegado mi turno... ¿cual sera esta vez la victima?

Una imagen aparecio en el espejo, revelando el proximo objetivo, un chico de cabellos anaranjados se reflejaba en el cristal... Una risa malevola se escucho por todo el cuarto oscuro donde se encontraba aquel inviduo.

********

- ¡Yo quiero algodon de azucar! ¡Vamos Ami!

- Pero eso engorda mucho Bunny

- Da igual, esta tan rico - sonrio la chica de los moños, llendo rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba el puesto y volviendo poco despues donde se encontraba Ami

- ¿¡Que!? A falta de uno, ¡Te has comprando dos!

Bunny llego a sonreir, con toda la boca llena de algodon rosa, comiendo a gran velocidad, pues que entre dientes se pudo descifrar que habia dicho que se iba a comprar otro mas en cuanto acabe esos. Una gota de sudor aparecio en la frente de Ami

********

- Ya hemos estado en los coches de choque, en la noria, en los minicarts, en el tiovivo, en la alfombra magica... ¿donde vamos ahora? - pregunto ansiosa Carola a sus dos compañeras

- Vamos a la montaña rusa, a la grande - sugirio Patricia, a lo que aceptaron de buena gana

- ¡A la montaña rusa! - grito Ray, mientras corria hacia donde se encontraba la atraccion

********

- Ea, sois los proximos en subir, yo me voy y os espero a la salida... - expuso Shizuka, tomando su mochila para marcharse.

- Espera al menos que nos montemos ¿no? - le dijo Natsuki, si se iba ahora todo estaria echado a perder

- Los siguientes, por favor - dijo el que cuidaba la atraccion

- ¡Ellos! - exclamo Yusuke. 

Yusuke agarro a Amano de un brazo, y empujandolo literalmente a la barca automatizada. Natsuki hizo lo mismo con Shizuka, y la arrojo a la barca rapidamente, y esta despues se puso en marcha.

- ¡¡Paren esto!! ¡¡Me quiero bajar de aqui!! ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! - grito Shizuka, muy furiosa - ¡¡Natsukiiiiiiiii!! ¡¡Yusukeeeeeee!! ¡¡Mejor no esteis aqui cuando baje o lo lamentariesssssss!!

Mientras los berreos de Shizuka se escuchaban aun cuando la barca habia entrado en el tunel, Natsuki y Yusuke cogieron la proxima barca, haciendo caso omiso a lo que esta les habia jurado hacer.

- Crees que funcionara Yusuke...

- Espero que al menos, si no surge efecto este tunel entre ellos, calme ese odio que Shizuka le tiene ¿no? - le pregunto Yusuke a la chica que estaba a su lado, pasandole un brazo por encima de los hombros, abrazandola

- Espero que si, harian buena pareja esos dos - sonrio la chica, disponiendose a ver el hermoso paisaje artificial que habia en el tunel

*****

- Matare poco a poco a Natsuki... - murmuraba Shizuka, mientras iba sentada al lado de aquel chico - lentamente... ¡¡Si no quiero subir encima me obligan!!

- Te quieres callar ya de una vez, me esta doliendo la cabeza con tus quejidos - le dijo Amano, que lo unico que hacia era estar sentado en aquella barca, con un brazo sobre el filo, y la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

- Yo hago y digo lo que me da la gana ¿entendido? Estoy mas que arta que siempre me estes diciendo lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer - le respondio SHizuka, enojandose, y levantandose de la barca.

- Pues si no te sientas, te vas a caer, y encima van a tener que parar la atraccion, y vas a liar una buena para variar...

- No me da la gana de sentarme

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un enorme estruendo se escucho a lo largo del tunel, lo que hizo que la barca zozobrase un poco.

- ¿Eso forma parte de la atraccion? - se pregunto Shizuka a si misma

- No creo, sientante o te....

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ PUMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!

Esta vez el estruendo y el movimiento fue mas fuerte, la barca zozobro aun mas, lo que hizo que Shizuka perdiera el equilibrio, y con tal mala suerte para ella, que cayese en los brazos de Amano, al intetar este que en vez de caerse al agua, cayese sobre seguro. Shizuka levanto la cabeza molesta, pero para su asombro, se encontraba a pocos centimetros del rostro de Amano. Se encontro directamente con su mirada y se quedo como en otro mundo, no podia apartar la vista de el. Amano por su parte, le gustaria que aquel instante, se parase el tiempo en el, asi podria tener mas tiempo en sus brazos a la chica que queria, aunque ella le odiase

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Otro estruendo y movimiento mucho mas fuerte que el anterior se hizo lugar, haciendo que aquel momento se destruyese. Shizuka reacciono rapidamente y se levanto, zafandose de los brazos del joven. Saco su broche y lo elevo.

- Esto no creo que sea obra de la atraccion.... ¡Por el poder del Sol Estelar! ¡Transformacion!

- ¡Por el poder de la Luz Estelar! ¡Transformacion!

************

- Estos movimientos de tierra no son muy regulares, no me gusta nada esto... - observo Ami, sacando su pluma de transformacion y yendo con Bunny a un lugar seguro para transformarse

************

- ¡Por el poder estelar de Jupiter!

- ¡Por el poder estelar de Marte!

- ¡Por el poder estelar de Venus!

- ¡¡TRANSFORMACION!!

************

Una enorme luz se hizo dentro del pasadizo, pero no fue provocada a causa de las transformaciones de Sailor Sol y de Guerrero Luz. Seguido de ese haz de luz, se escucho un grito de terror, y despues silencio. Sailor Sol y Guerrero Luz se bajaron rapidamente de la atraccion, corriendo hacia la salida por aquel jardin falso. Al salir afuera, vieron con temor, como Yusuke estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y observaron con sorpresa, como un tipo, practicamente igual que Shou, sostenia en su mano, un cristal en forma de flor de margarita, con un resplandor azul oscuro, precioso.

- ¡A cogido a Yusuke! - exclamo Guerrero Luz, mientras veia venir a las demas integrantes del grupo, que se incorporaban a la pelea

- No puede ser... - murmuro Sailor Jupiter - ¡Es Shou!

Aquel individuo miro a Sailor Jupiter, con desprecio, y maldad en sus ojos. Despues echo el cristal a un lado, que fue recogido rapidamente por Sailor Venus. Aquel tampoco era el Cristal Estelar. Sailor Marte se preparo para lanzar su ataque, pero algo la detuvo. Sailor Jupiter se habia interpuesto entre marte y aquel tipo.

- ¡Quitate de ahi Sailor Jupiter! - le grito Sailor Mercurio

- ¡No! No veis que es Shou, ¡no podemos atacarle!

Pero aquel enemigo, no dudo un momento en lanzar un ataque hacia Sailor Jupiter, aprovechando aquella "pausa". Rapidamente, Sailor Moon echo a correr y logro apartar a tiempo a Sailor Jupiter de que el poder diese contra ella. Rodaron hasta dar con un muro de una de las atracciones. Al abrir sus ojos, Sailor Jupiter se levanto rapidamente para volver a ir a proteger a aquella persona. Estaba ciega. Sailor Moon no la dejo ir, cogiendole de una mano y deteniendola.

- ¡Jupiter no debes ir!

- ¡¡Dejame, no pienso perder de nuevo a Shou, no!!

- ¡¡El no es Shou, Sailor Jupiter!! - le grito Sailor Moon

- ¡¡Es igual que el, como no va a serlo!! - le respondio Sailor Jupiter, intentando zafarse de la mano de su compañera

- ¡¡¡¡¡Si en realidad fuese Shou no te habria intentado matar!!!! - le dijo con dureza su amiga - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡El te queria! ¡No te atacaria nunca!

Sailor Jupiter se quedo parada en el sitio, pensando en las palabras de Sailor Moon, despues cerro los ojos y asintio. Aquel hombre empezo a reirse sin parar.

- Es cierto que no soy ese estupido de Shou... Soy Uohs, el Gemelo Malvado del Gran General de las fuerzas de la Luz Oscura... y sere yo quien acabe con vosotros

- ¡Si hombre! Encima de que me han metido a la fuerza en el tunel ese asqueroso con este engendro, vienes tu y encima nos quieres matar, ya esta bien jolines - le grito Sailor Sol, haciendo que una gota de sudor se dibujase en la cabeza de sus compañeros, y sobre todo una mas grande en la cabeza de Uosh - Y para colmo atacas a un futuro miembro de mi familia... Ala, adios ¡¡Destello Solar!!

*******

- Creo que te pasastes un poco en la lucha, ¿no Shizuka? - le dijo Carola mirandola atentamente

- Sin comentarios... ¡vamos a la casa del terror!

- Pero si te vas a morir de miedo - se burlo Amano

- Que te crees tu eso...

******

Cuando el grupo entro en la casa aquella, lo unico que se escuchaba eran los gritos de terror de las chicas, la verdad es que se estaban asustando demasiado, hasta Amano y Yusuke cerraron los ojos en algun momento.

Llegaron a la parte en la que un loco, con una careta en la mano, y una sierra electrica en la otra, salia de su guarida persigiendo a los que habian entrando en sus dominios. Despues de pasar aquel tramo. Amano le dio un pequeño susto a Shizuka, esta salio corriendo hacia atras, y volviendo muy furiosa, con algo en las manos. Alguien detras de ella tambien la perseguia.

- Pero que lleva en las manos... - observo Yusuke antento

- Es la sierra mecanica del tipo aquel

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Amanoooooooooooo!!!!!!! ¡¡Yo te matoooooooooooooooooo!! - grito Shizuka empuñando la sierra, corriendo dentras del chico, que habia puesto pies en polvorosa.

Amano corria, siendo perseguido por Shizuka, esta a la vez siendo perseguida por sus amigos, y estos a la vez siendo perseguidos por el loco de la careta

- ¡¡Eh devolvedme la sierra que la necesito para trabajar!!

Fin del capitulo 20


End file.
